


I Know Your Secret

by Erushel (MyrddinDeCelestis)



Series: Secrets Known [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 4: Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, F/F, Femslash, Genderswap, Mild Sexual Content, Mild Smut, Multi, Newspapers, POV Female Character, POV Third Person, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-25 22:56:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 41
Words: 86,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18711373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyrddinDeCelestis/pseuds/Erushel
Summary: AU 4th year. Hope is strong with revealed secrets. As the light is seen for the corruption it holds, and a beautiful Veela sees our heroes secrets unravelled within her arms. And the dark is shown to have been made to give the light power. Contains some fem-slash pairings. See as our hero builds her power with intellect and magic. She will make her own Fairytale ending, and it won't be cute like her... but an end to to those who stand in the way of hope - or Hope.





	1. The Hidden Secret

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there my dudes. I hope you enjoy this chapter. You know the drill, kudos, follow, fave, review... all of that good stuff. I also have a Twitter account @MyrddinCelestis you can follow me at, and a few lovely YouTube Channels you can subscribe to. They're new, and just an experiment, so I'll mostly be on my gaming channel as I love games. Anyway, links in profile... maybe, as I don't know whether I can put links in my profile here, but I'll give it a try.

_"I know your secret, Harry Potter!"_

She was a seventeen-year-old girl, and she kind of scared Harry, mainly because she was so hot, and fit, and beautiful, and Harry tended to fall apart around beautiful silvery haired blonde veela babes. Though, he didn't think she knew he knew that she was a veela. Many humans tried to believe that there was such a thing as half-veela, but there wasn't. Veela bed with other species, but no matter what, when they had a girl she would be veela as there was no male equivalent. Rumour even spread so far as to believe they could breed with male or female, but the magical world brushed those thoughts under the carpet because they were embarrassed.

However, Harry prided himself on keeping an open mind to the world around him, especially because of his secret. That was why he gulped as she whispered those words in his ear, causing him to shiver as her breath felt good, but also because he knew from her cool blue eyes that she did know his secret. She was a veela after all, and veela could suss this sort of thing out in moment with the simplest intake of breath. He couldn't hold back from whimpering as she took a deep breath, talking in his scent as her lips gently touched his neck.

Her chest was pressed to his while she pinned him to the wall, holding his wrists tightly above his head to the wooden wall and pulling back she looked at him as if she could really see him whereas no one else could. He could only quiver as he liked the feeling of her soft female body pressed against his as her lips gently nuzzled his cheek. He couldn't even contemplate pushing her away as he was entranced by her powerful pull, no matter how much he ignored it his hormones were going haywire.

However, those words had brought him down a bit, making a cold chill run down his spine. "I-I-I…" he stuttered while a crimson blush stained his cheeks as he wasn't able to think straight. "I'm… please… I don't know what you're t-talking about. W-what do you want with me?" he barely managed to say as she pulled back to get an even better look at him.

Her grin was positively mesmerizing and her weird power was working on him stronger than he had ever realized it could. It made him weak at the knees. It took every ounce of his will power to resist. It was as if she looked straight through him to all of his secrets and a part of him wanted her to see them all and like him for them.

Harry thought the day had started out quite well considering who he was and that it wouldn't last. He went about his usual daily routine, hung out with his friends, and annoyed Hermione a little here and there, which is one of his favourite pastimes. She was just so easy to bug as she didn't like coming second at anything to a slacker like him. She could just about stand that he could fly better on a broom than anyone in the school before he had even had his first real lesson. Though, the flying teacher did explain that like all things some people were just positively gifted from birth. However, doing his homework at the last second with barely any studying and still getting well rounded marks royally pissed her off even if she did do a lot better she would hate to see what would come about if Harry actually started studying.

Hermione was quite the amusement but when they sat around she would calm down her study-holic behaviour and rest her head in his lap, likely with an amusing pout and relax.

Then after the great Halloween day and the delicious feast his fourteenth year at school was ruined by another one of Dumbledore's crazy schemes. He knew it was too good to be true and that something was going to happen to him during this silly little tournament. The tri-wizard, or was it now quad-wizard now there were four champions in the tournament. But no matter what it was going to take place and Harry was pleased to hear about the seventeen's and over only rule as it kept him from competing, but he forgot that he was him, and something messed up usually happened once a year to him at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

It had been fun getting to see strange wizards and witches from other countries. Though, he understood why the French school was in attendance, but why the other? Why would they want such strong ties to a school that he had read up on that studied and taught the dark arts? They were a mess of a school and Harry didn't trust them, which meant he had to watch them, and even more, Dumbledore closely.

It would have been so much better getting that school from Australia: Whitehall. They no doubt had some really cute girls, not that he could date them, and even if he could Dumbledore wouldn't let him date outside of the inbred mongrels of the UK, or at least Western Europe. It would be nice to look, and he had to wonder what Durmstrang did with its girls because there were only boys attending, and he would have to look into that.

Back to his predicament. The Halloween feast had just ended and it was time for the Goblet of Fire to spit out names for the tri-wizard tournament. He was just as excited and curious as to whom the cup would choose to be Hogwarts champion as much as anyone. He didn't really care about Victor or Fleur becoming champions for their schools but politely clapped with the rest of his school. However, he was pleased that Cedric guy won for Hufflepuff, and thought that his moron dad would never mention the quidditch match Harry lost against his son again. The one where he always conveniently left out the soul sucking monsters Harry was being attacked by at the time.

Then it happened. Dumbledore didn't look as surprised as one would have thought when Harry's name was spat from the Goblet of Fire as a fourth champion. Harry resigned himself to his horrid fate and entered the antechamber with the other champion. Fleur was stunning as ever but surprisingly looked at him weirdly. She had done that ever since he first saw her, every time she was near. It wasn't a look of hate or mean or anything, nothing like the looks she would throw at Ronald Weasley (who he could never get rid of no matter how hard he tried-but he hoped that his jealousy would get rid of him now). This was more curious and even - a little gentle, but sometimes the look was harder like now – her eyes darkened and she licked her lips hungrily; it was kind of dirty-wanton.

Dumbledore had then charged in with the other teachers asking Harry whether he put his name in the goblet quite aggressively, which pissed Harry off as he knew Dumbledore knew he didn't. In fact, Harry was certain he was one of the very few people who hadn't wanted to compete, let alone one of the few who didn't try to cheat the old basket cases age-line ward.

Harry had just retorted with the first thing that came to mind and while shrugging he said "sure, whatever… it's not like anyone will care to believe the truth", he had said it rather bored. It was true. They didn't care for the truth. They just wanted reasons to be jerks, so he didn't care anymore. However, he was surprised that Snape came to his rescue only to say he was too stupid to get passed the age-line, but that sort of bull shit response from him was to be expected.

The other teachers, (well that creepy Moody guy), except McGonagall all went and agreed with him after Dumbledore was nodding along. Though, Harry did get high grades (top thirty in the school according to Hermione in transfiguration, charms, and defence). He didn't even try in potions anymore as it was a complete waste of his time. Snape sabotaged his homework as sometimes it came back blank, or with ink spilt all over it. He had made several complaints but nobody cared enough about education at this school to give a damn-well Dumbledore didn't. That was why he went along with Dumbledore's craziness. It was best to be in the loop, and it was sometimes amusing to semi-sabotage the old guy. He kind of felt sorry for him as he had no real friends, just pathetic minions who didn't even realise that was all they were. However, Harry was seriously considering an open war against the guy as each year the crazies just get ridiculous-what next year? An evil teacher getting away with torturing kids?

It had been soon decided that Harry had no choice but to participate, which logically speaking was false as the contract, though in his hand was not placed by him and therefore, technically null-and-void, not that they would listen as the old man obviously wanted him in the competition.

They soon filed out leaving Harry semi-annoyed when he realised to his surprise that Fleur Delacour had stayed behind. Her perfect blue eyes just staring at him like a predator and he even checked out her nice sized chest before she pounced him like he was a juicy piece of walking flesh she wanted to trail her tongue along as she licked her lips again. He wondered why he was afraid of that for a few moments when she said those words.

Right, his secret.

That was how he came to be in such a welcomed and unwelcomed situation as his secret was at risk, but still with her, maybe it wasn't worth keeping anymore; he was old enough to protect himself after all. He was a teenager with teenage hormones and her natural allure magic along with her stunning looks, and fit body pushed to his was so strong he could barely think straight. However, he had to brush it aside. He couldn't let her control him. If anything she would belong to him, not the other way around; if she wanted him; he would be in charge.

Was she really trying to seduce him? Her lips trailed his neck and it felt really good. He felt Fleur's tongue on his throat while she suckled at his skin. He tried to break free, but he didn't have the strength to pull his wrists back from the wall. She was a veela, and therefore physically stronger than a human, and add in her power sapping his resistance away he didn't try very hard or he would have thought to enhance his muscle power with magic just for a brief flash of strength to escape.

Escape? Why would he want to escape anyway? Oh, right, Fleur was kind of molesting him with her body and lips, and she was three years his senior. Not that such a short age gap should worry him as his chest pounded painfully within his chest and he was sweating from nerves, not that tasting that stopped Fleur, if anything she liked the salty taste and relished in the effect she was having with just her lips and tongue on his neck and throat, working her way up to his ears, and they hadn't even kissed before.

It felt like Fleur had just chosen to skip a few steps in their presumed relationship; not that Harry could find it in him to complain.

"Oh, don't be so coy with me," she finally replied as she pulled back from his right ear with an upturn of her lips. "I can smell you… I can taste your delicious scent in the air, when my tongue trails your flawless skin. I can almost see through this pathetic lie to the beauty beneath!" she said licking her lips while her eyes held him captive. Her voice was soft and husky at the same time, but Harry would not give-could not give-he was much too stubborn, and his cheeks couldn't get any darker they were that red.

"L-lie…?" he tried to look confused but wasn't sure he was getting the correct effect as he was certain that she could also smell how horny she was making him. "I-I'm… err, glad you like how I smell. I-I think! It's this new links antiperspirant and body spray, and…"

She just laughed. It was like music and made resisting even harder as she pushed herself tighter into him. "No, no silly," she said while pushing her breasts against his chest with a wicked smile on her pretty lips as she knew she was in much more control than he was, but she was still amazed with his self-control and will power. She would have broken gods with the amount of power she was putting out. He almost stopped breathing while she continued.

"I do not care about your muggle aerosols," she said shaking her head and gently nipping at his lips but pulling away as he instinctually tried to take a kiss. "Your will is so great. You resist me so well. I could have any man or woman a puddle at my feet by now, but not you. You are different. You are much too strong. You do not let anyone control you through any means. I like that. I guess Madam Maxime was wrong about you. She says you are Dumbledore's tool, but I think you are so much more with so much potential."

Harry couldn't help the snort in amusement as he tried to shack free from the major effects of her. "I go along with his crap because it's to my advantage, and kind of fun sometimes messing with his 'well' thought out schemes," he retorted before he could stop himself, but sighed in relief as he looked at all the frozen paintings courtesy of this beautiful angel of a girl.

"So you do know they spy on this school," Fleur said with a brilliant smile on her ruby coloured lips. "I supposed it could get so troublesome having to watch what you say around the halls," she commented while kissing his forehead and he resisted the pleasant quiver.

"Yeah," Harry said stretching out his word as he needed something other than this fallen angel to concentrate on and talking seemed to do the trick. After all, he needed to get to know her since she was licking and kissing him. "I-I have to go now… it's going to be a nightmare as it is entering my common room!" he said while hoping she wouldn't letting him go at the same time as needing her to let him flee where he would be quite capable of taking care of that dreadful itch Fleur had forced upon him.

She smiled further as she stepped back with a shrug and let his wrists go and he slowly lowered them to his sides where he surprisingly missed her fingers wrapped around them. She made a sweeping motion with her hand towards the door in a very becoming and loving gesture.

"Then I bid you a good night, my dear Harry Potter, and sweet dreams!" she said with a dreamy smile. "But I will see the real you someday soon, and kiss your truest lips while holding you within my loving embrace!"

Harry just gave her a nervous smile as he quickly rushed off before she changed her mind, or he did and let her see his secret. His heart was pounding painfully in his chest as he exited the antechamber and held off the shivers that ran down his spine as he could feel her watching him intently. He mildly wondered whether someone could get addicted to the pull of a Veela, or maybe it was just she was smoking hot and seemed to actually want him, not in spite of his secret but partially because of it, which made him wonder and need to calm down even further as that was making him feel hotter.

Harry just needed to hope that Fleur didn't tell anyone his secret. That was all he needed on top of everything else right now. That would have to be dealt with all in good time. Shaking his foggy head clear he walked in a semi daze back to the common room where he calmed a lot as he had to deal with boys as he got praised and congratulated on being clever enough to get passed Dumbledore's age line.

However, upon talking to Hermione he found out that Ronald the Douchebag Weasley (thankfully as expected) was in a tiff about Harry getting into the tournament to get all the fame and glory or whatever, but he shrugged that off as it was a good thing to get rid of that loser from thinking Harry was his friend. After all, Harry knew that Ronald ran off to tell Dumbledore everything thing Harry and Hermione did. This just added to show Hermione that Ronald really was the pain and annoyance Harry always said he was, and reason to kick him to the curb forever.

Hermione didn't like Harry implying that Dumbledore knew about all of these schemes and actively made sure Harry was involved somehow, but the more it happened the less she tried to defend him as an innocent old man until this day. For the first time in the history of Hermione. She out right started criticising Dumbledore for forcing her best friend to compete in the stupid tournament that he didn't actually want to compete in.

Dumbledore went on about the light this, the light that. It's all for the best. The Greater Good (capitalised-but ALL-CAPS if he got his way), but what he was really doing was alienating the hero-the saviour-the Boy-Who-Lived.

If only the old man and the world knew their precious hero had been semi-studying the dark arts. Though, not really practicing, (he didn't have many books for one), as he knew Dumbledore would know with all of the charms on his wand. He had acquired a spare wand anyway that actually worked so much better for practicing spells, (as he built it himself using his own hairs for the core and blood runes within the carbon fibre body for power and strength while he uses it), but actually trying anything dark could be risky. It was just a curiosity really; know ones enemy and all that. It wasn't like the 'good' spells were harmless because he knew of many normal everyday spells that could cause serious damage.

Shaking his head clear he started to enjoy the party as long as he was with Hermione at least. After all, the chance to party was always awesome. Harry had learnt from his first year at Hogwarts that he should take all the little fringe befits to Dumbledore's schemes otherwise it was not worth going along with them.

The party was going nicely with the acceptation of everyone (except a few) asking him how he tricked the age line or cup. He just told each and every single one something different. Though, he made sure that most were feasible and the others would probably have worked if he had cared to try, which made him wonder why no one even thought of just removing the age line and putting it back after them with the addition of the silly beard growing prank. It didn't actually seem like it was very hard magic to pull off.

"You know Harry there's going to be a lot of arguments about who's rumour is real, tomorrow," Hermione said disapprovingly as she sat down next to him on a couch with a couple of open butter beers, and handing him one.

He just laughed shaking his head as he took a sip, letting his veela and tournament problems slip to the back of his mind for now. "Yeah, well that's what they get for accusing me when they know I don't give crap about this stupid tournament or any prize money. Heck, I could fund this tournament with a school from all of Western Europe in attendance and that would just be-I would like to say spare change but it would depend on what the challenges would be."

Hermione rolled her eyes and made sure no one was listening. "Harry, don't be stupid," she hissed in his ear. "You don't want Dumbledore to know you have access to your family's estate do you?" she demanded while making sure they were alone as Harry had already made some charms that they spread around the tower that made the paintings oblivious to certain things students wouldn't want Dumbledore knowing, such as plotting against him.

"But I suppose wasting money on that would be silly," he continued laughingly, which caused Hermione to sigh exasperated. "Maybe we could use the money to fight Dumbledore a different way; a way he wouldn't understand, or be able to fight-!"

"Harry, do you have to be so carefree?" she interrupted with reprimand, but awaited no answer as her question was more rhetorical than a real question. "This tournament could be dangerous. I bet whoever put your name in wants you dead."

"Na, I don't think so," he disagreed, shrugging. "I think whoever did this wants' me to win. It's too flimsy for it to be a death trap. So many things will go wrong if it is, and if they knew me even a little they'll know I should be odds-on to win," he said and though Hermione really wanted to deny that she knew it was true, as she wouldn't bet against Harry winning. "It's something more over the top and elaborate," he sighed rolling his eyes. "It's probably something set up by Voldemort to be honest since Dumbledore is just letting it happen. I don't doubt the old man knows who did it though. We should probably start by investigating Moody as I don't think that's the real deal; it's too-over the top; he doesn't seem like a man who has gone through hell fighting a war!"

"Okay, I'm just going to go with it this time," she replied. "I know I'll say your wrong and then months down the road you'll be saying 'I told you so' again, just like with all those other times. When you tried to say Dumbledore knew about Quirrell our first year I called you crazy even though you were right about him being the thief and not Snape, and I was close to telling him what you said. It's a good job I needed a friend or I might have," Hermione said blushing while Harry looked smug. "But after second year when you found proof that the paintings spy on the castle for the headmaster, and even worse that he uses legilimency illegally on everyone. After he likely let Ginny suffer like that and risk all of our lives I started believing you. Now I wouldn't doubt you if you said Dumbledore and Vol-Voldemort were working together," she said stumbling over the infamous evil wizards name as Harry would ignore anyone too scared to say it.

"Voldy wouldn't work with that loser!" Harry said with a cheeky grin while Hermione rolled her eyes as his humour didn't always match hers. "But anyway," he continued unperturbed. "I still say the wizarding world has hexed you to fear Tommy-boy's name," Harry said as he stared at his friend in thought. "It makes those that can say his name seem brave and worthy of hero-worship, or something stupid like that."

"Now as I said before, that's being silly," she retorted rolling her eyes. "It would be positively ridiculous!" she said adamantly.

"Ginny!" Harry startled the red haired brown eyed girl as she was passing the couch and pulled her down into the spot on the couch the other side of him. She just looked startled and indeed scarlet faced as she realised that yes; it was Harry who rammed her into the spare seat next to him. "I was just talking to Hermione, and I reckon all of the muggleborn's brought into the magical world are hexed to fear Voldemort's name, don't you?"

Ginny just looked confused before thinking about it and shrugging. "Umm… I-I don't know. I s-suppose they could be. S-some muggleborn girls I know a-always act weird when t-they hear it, a-and with you a-around they-they hear it a-a lot!"

"See Hermione," he said smugly. "Ginny agrees with me."

"Ginny would agree with you if you said the Earth is flat," Hermione replied rolling her eyes and making the adorable red haired girl blush more and she was too embarrassed to defend herself. "Just hexing all those people seems like too much trouble."

"The bad guys like big over the top schemes that could so easily go wrong, but I think it was the lights doing!" he retorted as he stretched his arms and yawned. "In the muggle world loads of people would have called bull-shit already!"

Hermione sighed and pouted as she couldn't deny it. "Yea yeah, whatever, but I think Ginny's entered a love sick trance or something," she said gesturing the blushing girl as she just stared at Harry.

"Leave her alone Hermione," he said rolling his eyes as he pulled them both into a hug laughing as Hermione struggled and Ginny may have passed out before releasing them. "Ginny just knows awesome when she sees it!" he said laughing as he stood up sticking his tongue out to see Ginny sitting with a goofy grin. "Well good night girls. I'm exhausted and have a deadly tournament to start training for so I need my rest, later!" he said as he turned away and left down to the Gryffindor's guest rooms where he had been given permanent residence his first year.

His excuse for having his own room, (well more like two bed apartment) was because he had a 'fear of sleeping in close quarters to others'. (Though, it actually had a real name, it was a lie so who cared? He still couldn't believe people bought that). His room was warded so only he could enter, except for McGonagall.

That jerk Dumbledore had had the gull to have himself and Snape (Harry had thought that all the Head of Houses were on the in-list then, but no, just that twat bag, he shivered. At least the filth didn't know his secret), on the allowed list, but he was lucky McGonagall was thinking and left a little book on how to remove or add people.

He entered his apartment, and closed and locked the door while yawning. His common room was just like a tiny version of the Gryffindor common room, with a floo fire that had access controls so some perverts head couldn't just appear in the fire. Though, Dumbledore was annoyed when he found out Harry knew how to use the security settings. It wasn't very hard to figure out; it was in the book too.

The old man was even more annoyed when Harry kicked out all of the creepy paintings, but McGonagall stood up for him as she didn't allow creepy old paintings in her rooms either. She probably knew that they spied for the old man too. Plus they were creepy enough around the creepy castle, add in the ghosts, and the place was already fifty times creepy.

Harry entered his bedroom where his four-poster bed sat. He had all of the scarlet hangings replaced when he found out about the house elves. All of that red and gold had been doing his eyes in, so settled for creams, and some purples. He liked purple. Heck, he liked red, but too much of a good thing could be bad for you, which was why nobody had a roast dinner every day.

Though, what his colour choices had to do with Dumbledore when he wore what he wore. He was in no position to tell Harry what colours were acceptable for a good Gryffindor. The old man had seen him wearing green once and actually brought him a red silk cloak to hide his green under.

Harry did take the cloak, but never changed his green one for it, (green was cool), but gave it to that hot blonde Greengrass from Slytherin while she pretended to be super frosty and cold. She wore it just to get under Dumbledore's skin. Harry didn't normally associate with Slytherins but he sometimes made acceptations' when it would be amusing; as long as they were nice candy for the eyes like her, too. After all, it's not like they were evil.

Though, Daphne and her younger sister were two of the very few Slytherins a Gryffindor could converse with without it turning into a pissing match. And as stated before she was smoking hot, and Harry bet she had a great pair of boobs.

Shaking his head and laughing a little he just kicked off his shoes and socks. He looked into the mirror and could almost see his secrets. He was small for his age and slender with his black hair cut nicely to the bottom of his neck in waves with sparkling green eyes. He smirked at his reflection and wondered whether Daphne would like him better if she knew his secret before shaking his head clear and crawling into bed while slipping off his tie and lobbing his robe onto the floor as he was too tired to change into some pyjamas. The covers were as soft as normal as he sunk into his mattress to dream of that beautiful siren and she-'devil' with a hand sliding down his trousers. He may have been tired, but he wasn't that tired.


	2. In Secrets We Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some more fun for "Harry" and friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there my dudes. I hope you enjoy this chapter. You know the drill, kudos, follow, fave, review... all of that good stuff. I also have a Twitter account @MyrddinCelestis you can follow me at, and a few lovely YouTube Channels you can subscribe to. They're new, and just an experiment, so I'll mostly be on my gaming channel as I love games. Anyway, links in profile... maybe, as I don't know whether I can put links in my profile here, but I'll give it a try.

Harry woke up with a start the next morning. He was soaking wet with sweat and so twisted in his covers that he couldn't sit up. He grimaced as he had never had a wet dream before and it made him super-horny even though he was trapped in a bed of pee and other things. His heart was pounding dangerously in his chest threatening to break free and his head felt light and empty. He felt like he was dying while having never felt so alive. His breathing was harsh and he had never known someone could ever feel this turned on, especially by a dream.

"T-that… I can't let Fleur get to me," he said quietly to himself as he calmed his breathing as he could almost feel her power still, like a drug he wanted to drown in, burying his face in her delightful chest.

He had to take several deep breaths be he could carefully extracted himself from the covers and groaned as he reached down to pull both his wands from where they fell from his arm holsters during his twisting and turning and fidgety sleep and started digging into certain areas. He frowned a little as those areas were reserved for certain girls with cute little butts like Fleur or even one of her Greengrass sisters if they could get away with that-or both.

He had a little grin at the end thinking about the beautiful blonde sisters together, but add in Fleur and he needed a shower bad as he knew the house elves would clean his bed up without noise later; and they were very discrete. The house elves never told a student's secrets, not even to Dumbledore or under threat of punishment. The house elves worked for the school not the teachers, which was why they took orders (within reason) from students.

He looked over at both wands; keeping the blue-grey coloured one he just dumped the brown one on his bedside table. He sat up in bed covered in sweat pee and 'other stuff' still hornier than he could remember because of his vivid and hot naughty dream. Sometimes being a teenager with teenage hormones sucked big time. Looking at his wand, for the first time ever he thought about using it for… reasons it wasn't really made for before shaking his head clear as that was reserved and he looked at the American Dad clock he bought a while back in the muggle world on his wall.

He would be late for classes if he didn't hurry up. Harry groaned as he climbed out of bed and shivered a little as his cold sweaty shirt touched untouched portions of his hot back. He sighed, today was going to be annoying, but at least they had the morning off because of that thing yesterday. That made him groan again as he had to put up with the whole (or most of at least) school pestering him about being a 'cheat', which was hypercritical.

One hour later and Harry was semi-fulfilled, showered, washed, sprayed, clothed in his uniform with both wands in the holster around his left forearm under his sleeve, his shite one on top of his arm and cool one underneath. He left the Gryffindor common room all alone because he found out Hermione left while arguing with Ron only a few minutes before, and he apparently wouldn't bog off and leave her alone while screaming like a baby about how much of a cheat Harry was. Harry didn't mind going alone, but the people he passed muttering badly about him as if he was deaf were a little annoying.

However, he shook that away as unimportant as he could care less about these morons who worshiped him one moment, and then turned on him and or called him evil the next. They didn't even care to seek proof as long as Dumbledore didn't speak up against it they didn't care. It was retarded and rather annoying. These people hadn't a clue how beneath him they were for being such petty jealous losers. He would rather his family back than any kind of stupid fame and glory forced upon him. They treated him like crap whether they were 'loyal' fans or 'loyal' haters so he didn't care about them or their views. He would do things his way with the people who wouldn't be that stupid and ignorant (without wanting to shake that), and if they had a problem with that they could dive off the astronomy tower to their dooms for all he cared.

He was surprised after a few minutes of walking that he realised he wasn't actually alone, but had been so absorbed in his own crazy internal monologue that he hadn't noticed her blushing every so often as she look at him. She was cute while trying to subtly get his attention, and it was Harry's turn to blush as he remembered she had been a part of his naughty dream too, and why not? She was really cute, and he knew she was sweet, fit, and loyal, maybe more loyal than many because he saved her life in the Chamber of Secrets. That wasn't mentioning that she was someone who believed in him and knew he didn't enter the tournament himself as she knew him well enough to know that without having to even ask.

"Good morning Ginny," he said with a sheepish smile. "I'm sorry, I didn't see you there. I was off in my own little world of insanity within my noggin'," he said smiling, which caused her cheeks to darken more. He didn't know why he enjoyed teasing her so much, but it was so cute the way she would splutter and stutter with her normally milky pale girl cheeks brightened red, almost matching that magnificent hair colour of hers.

"G-good morning Harry," she replied with a shy smile. "It-it's okay. I get like that sometimes too," she said shyly.

Harry smiled as he led her into the Great Hall for lunch with his arm now draped over her shoulder in a comfortable half-cuddle before he realised something that even embarrassing Ginny couldn't make him feel better, but everyone, even some Slytherins would feel the same.

"Damn, I have that twat for brains Snape! First that stupid Mug of Burning thing yesterday, and now this! If I ever meet Fate, she is so going over my lap for a spanking!" he complained with a sigh.

Ginny giggled while a cheeky smirk lit her crafty lips. "I would love to-to watch that!" she said brightening Harry a little as he smiled at her as she did overcome her fears all the time, which was what Gryffindor was about. That was what bravery was-overcoming fear.

"But, don't let Snape hear you say that about him!"

Harry and Ginny jumped as they were interrupted by Ginny's annoying older brothers, dubbed the Weasley twins, Fred and George. Ginny's face paled before she blushed brighter as she realised they heard what she said and she would never hear the end of the teasing as they both winked at her as if they knew exactly what she was thinking and just confirming her horrified thoughts.

"You'll get detention forever!" the other agreed in seriousness, and Ginny was pleased they didn't seem to be there to tease her-yet at least as she realised Harry still had his arm around her so that was another thing.

"Yeah, I don't think so," Harry replied rolling his emerald green eyes and running his fingers through his messy black hair in a look of boredom with a deep sigh. "I've decided that any and all detentions I don't deserve I'll just skip. After all I have this stupid tournament to study for, so they can't suspend me without 'breaching' contract, and like Dumbledore would anyway."

"Good luck with that mate," the twins said together laughingly as they no doubt knew it was true and wished they had that kind of immunity as they bid Harry a 'fare-d-well' and ventured off to find friends or cause mischief.

Harry shrugged and turned back to speak to Ginny only to find she had somehow snuck away from within his arm, looking back at him with a smug smirk as she went over to join her friend, and he laughed. However, he was surprised to see her sitting down at the Ravenclaw table next to a blonde haired girl he was sure was crazy-or at least crazier than him, and he suspected she somehow knew his secret but she never confronted him or said anything, but Luna was quite nice, and sweet, and had a great arse and she was highly amusing because she didn't realise she was-either that or she should go into comedy for a career.

Sighing Harry looked down the Gryffindor table to see Hermione with Ronald looking annoyed with him and point blank ignoring him. Well he supposed Hermione wasn't actually tiffin with Ronald the Arrogant Tosser any more. Harry didn't have a clue how long Hermione would last without hexing him until he got the message to piss off as she was Harry's friend, not his.

"'Ello, 'Arry!"

The sensual voice caught him off guard as it snuck up on him with a delightful purr in his right ear as her lips gently brushed his lobe. He shivered involuntarily, as she was putting on her French accent to its strongest, but her allure was definitely on its default setting as it didn't wined through his being as strong as it had the day before, far from it; it was just her sexy accent and voice that ensnarled him this time, and he was happy to let it.

"If you are looking for a place to sit and eat… why not come and join me?" she questioned as she pulled her arms around him and she was already guiding him to the Ravenclaw table where her school sat. His cheeks lit up a little as he realised this would be something else Ron would 'hate' him for-be jealous over. Not getting 'chummy' with the enemy, but the hot French champion girl being all over him and making her intentions very clear.

"Umm… I guess… that will be okay," he said nervously against his better judgment, but then; his better judgement didn't seem to mind as the blonde beauty did smell really good even though he and his better judgement knew that was another facet of the veela he didn't mind as he could think straight while she smelt of all of his favourite things, probably because he was hungry. "I would have sat with my best friend, Hermione, but I don't want to be near that moron Ronald right now or I might break his nose and have to put up with a Dumbledore-lecture, so it seems you're in luck as I don't have anyone else to sit next to right now."

"Excellent," she said brightly as she led him over to the Ravenclaw table where her schoolmates had taken up one edge. She sat down with him between herself and, thankfully a human girl as he didn't think he could fight two sets of veela right then and it was bad enough that Fleur seemed to know his greatest secret without others knowing too. "Here, you should try these, and these," she said smilingly as she put strange things onto his plate that he was sure he couldn't pronounce.

"Umm… sure," he said nervously. It all smelt pretty good so he would trust her judgment. "I'm all for trying something new," he added smiling a little as he took a bite. "Wow, this stuff doesn't taste that bad but the texture isn't all that good, what is it?"

"Escargot," answered the girl sitting the other side of him smirking and holding back a giggle.

"Snails," he said in surprise ruining her fun. "Wow, it makes me wonder why anyone would want to cook these up, let alone eat them," he said while pushing the rest aside and eating some cuscus and what he was certain were frogs legs but they taste just like chicken so wondered why not just cook and eat chicken.

Fleur smiled while laughing. "Yes, but when you grow up with things your palate is for them, and people's tastes change; one moment you hate vegetables, and then you grow up and love them."

Harry nodded in agreement, but he wasn't really paying attention much as he ate his food. He didn't even mind that Fleur was watching him with so much interest while he ate. To be honest he felt quite flattered she was paying so much attention to him considering she supposedly knew his greatest secret. They didn't really talk much through lunch but it was comfortable and Fleur's school friends weren't bitchy like he thought they might have been. However, Harry made sure to escape at the end of lunch quickly catching up with Hermione. Unfortunately Ron still hadn't gotten the memo to piss off and leave them alone as he glared at Harry.

"I saw you being all chummy with the French whore!" Ron suddenly spat out after a minute of walking in silence towards potions. Hermione gasped with wide eye, and Harry took double-take as that was a new low for Ronald. "Well, that's the only way a girl like her would ever want someone like you, Harry... money!"

"You know what Ron," Harry just commented whimsically as he would if someone like Draco Malfoy insulted him because it pissed them off not to jump to their bait. "Speak like that about her again and I would suggest you sleep with both eyes open in case you find a deadly snake had wondered into your bed," he said in a nonchalant tone while smiling. "After all, serpents tongue or not… how does the saying go… oh right… prove it," he sneered before walking faster away from him while he had paled.

Harry made it to Snape's class ahead of most of Gryffindor, and ignored Malfoy and his gang of morons with their stupid badges saying he stunk one moment and Cedric was awesome or something the next. He would show these losers that he could do better than Diggory in every, and anything he wanted, quidditch, math, and especially a heroes tournament!

Hermione turned up a minute or so later after having by the look of it had a vicious and likely vindictive row with Ronald the Turd Sandwich. Shaking his head Harry tuned just as the greasy loser known as Snape let everyone in the grotty badly ventilated classroom. Normally Harry would sit at the back with Hermione and that idiot Ron would tag along because he didn't understand that they didn't like him and his Dumble-knight ways. However, today Harry was feeling rebellious so he slumped down at a front bench on the 'Slytherin' side of the class.

The whole class seemed to pause as they saw him for a moment before they carried on eying him in confusion, some of which seemed to be wondering whether he had finally snapped or whether he had been roped into a prank by the Weasley twins. Though, some Slytherins made rude and douchebag comments about it that was all. Normally Malfoy and his flunkies would sit there, but Malfoy had been too late and sneered before taking a seat with his flunkies two rows back.

Snape didn't say anything as he took attendance before looking up. His eyes scanned the class and he was quick to sneer as he took real note of what was wrong, and the two angry looking Slytherin girls sitting front row of the Gryffindor side.

"Greengrass! Davis!" he spoke as if their names were dirt as it wasn't just Harry he hated with a hateful passion, and not just Gryffindor's, Hufflepuff's and Ravenclaw's, but Slytherins' too. "Sit over with Potter! This class will need teams of three," he sneered, spitting out Harry's name with just as much disdain before looking away. He tapped the blackboard with his wand and instructions appeared-tough looking instructions he likely wanted to go wrong so he could get some more sneering in. Though, looking over the board Harry realised that it would take three people in some places.

The two Slytherin girls he pissed off slid into the empty spots either side of him with semi-reluctance as they couldn't be seen being too civil or it could ruin their reputations as evil Slytherin girls.

Daphne Greengrass was a hot blonde girl with these blue eyes that might have put Santa's to shame if she knew how to smile quite a bit more than that cute-evil-girl smirk that she used when getting away with pissing someone off just the right amount. Then Tracey Davis was the cute 'evil' girl with her brown hair cut shortish in a messy style, long on top and cool 'I'm up to no good' mischievous green eyes. She sometimes did smile and wasn't as cold as Daphne, but it was Daphne who would go out of her way to destroy her enemies if they pissed her off enough, which, thankfully it didn't seem like Harry had as she gave him a simple shrug as he pulled out his cauldron and they pulled out supplies.

Daphne and Tracey pretended that they were ignoring him as they got underway with their potion, but they did accept his help as they kind of secretly liked him because he could piss off Draco Malfoy like no other by never jumping to his silly bait. They didn't mind partnering with Harry and even so far as to accept his help graciously and with small thanks like proper young ladies whether they needed his help at that time or not; he was only being a good potions partner. He even tried to start the occasional conversation as he considered them friends, kind of (whether they realised that or not-and they were hot). Tracey engaged more than Daphne did and smiled a little as Harry managed to protect their potion from the slime-ball Malfoy and cronies without Snape seeing.

However, though Harry would reluctantly admit it was the best potions lesson he ever had-all good things must end, and end they did as they were interrupted with a knock on the potions classroom door, and when Snape ripped it open in annoyance-the annoyance fanboy, Colin Creevy stood waiting, quivering with either excitement or fear, Harry couldn't tell as the boy was weird.

"What do you want?" Snape hissed angrily, which caused more than just Colin to shudder back and flinch.

"S-sir," he stuttered out, not looking as happy as when he came. "I-I've been sent by Professor McGonagall to collect Harry Potter."

Snape sneered down at him; his loathing seemed to only boil over and triple. "And why pray tell does she or anyone feel like they can interrupt my class for him?"

Colin gulped and looked ready to run. "I-I think they want him w-with the other Champions for the-the p-paper o-or something," he said weakly and Harry wished that boy censored his thoughts as quite a few jealous morons snickered as if he cared.

"I see!" he said coldly before turning to Harry with a glare that said he's to blame. "Potter thirty points for disrupting my classroom! Now grab your things and get out! However," he smirked smugly. "Greengrass and Davis are your new potion partners unless I say otherwise, which isn't likely, and you shall always sit there for your cheek during this class… oh, and another twenty points for your cheek Potter!"

Harry groaned and rolled his eyes, unconcerned as losing points from Snape was par the course of his bigotry. Therefore, he just sighed while nodding his head as he poured his stuff away into his bag. At least he didn't have to suffer sitting with Malfoy. That would be a punishment, but where in Snape's book was sitting with two pretty young ladies with from what he can see because of their baggy robes pretty fine bodies a punishment? It just went to show Snape wasn't rational. They were likely the only two Slytherins not wearing that stupid badge so that was a bonus.

He thought about that badge as he said bye to his work partners and pulled on his book bag, leaving the class with Colin. Could he sue Malfoy for using a picture of him that was a defamation of character? Maybe even slanderous? He should probably not go there yet, maybe after he had won the coming war or something. Although he might win-well he probably would win, which would have brought up a load of questions that would throw a lot of dark light on how Dumbledore ran the school.

That was why he knew Dumbledore would be a nightmare of annoyance getting in Harry's way to keep his nice little messes secrets that everyone knew about but overlooked because he was the 'Great' Albus Dumbledore, but the law wouldn't care if pushed enough by someone with Harry's power. The old man seemed to enjoy letting the little twerps like Malfoy and Snape get away with whatever they want, which was why Harry wasn't getting aurors involved in the matter of the Chalice of Embers. Well, that and Harry didn't want anyone else stumbling across his secret and having that forced out in the open as his secret would get him out of the bull contract; no contest.

Harry was ignoring Colin as he babbled on and on, and on about something. He should probably pay attention, but then that took too much effort. Luckily the transfiguration classroom wasn't too far away so he slipped in to the room to ditch him before he noticed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there my dudes. I hope you've enjoyed this chapter. You know the drill, kudos, follow, fave, review... all of that good stuff. I also have a Twitter account @MyrddinCelestis you can follow me at, and a few lovely YouTube Channels you can subscribe to. They're new, and just an experiment, so I'll mostly be on my gaming channel as I love games. Anyway, links in profile... maybe, as I don't know whether I can put links in my profile here, but I'll give it a try.


	3. The Secret to the Reporter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Harry" meets Rita Skitter, and she gets a surprise as he isn't quite the easy mark she would have thought.

Sighing as he entered the transfiguration classroom, Harry was pleased to see the other champions, that Bagman guy, the other two schools heads, a camera dude, and some weird looking blonde he was sure was up to no good by how shifty she looked, and then that wand guy Olivander from Diagon Alley, a pretty average wand maker. If you wanted a really awesome wand you should head two alleys over to Shrewdly Alley-or pay him and he'll make a custom wand-it was so much nicer too.

He was about to go and 'not' enjoy being in Fleur's company when the blonde woman accosted him. "Harry Potter!" she said in excitement. "It's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Rita Skitter, Daily Prophet!" she said practically forcing him to shake her overly nail polished hand.

"Oh, yeah… I've heard about you," Harry said happily as he got his hand back. She did seem pleased until he continued speaking. "You're that lady that lies about people and embellishes the truth. I'm not surprised you still have a job at that junk rag paper; no one has been wealthy enough to sue it or you! I read that in the Quibbler. They have some mind bending puzzles," he said smilingly and leaving the threat hanging in the air.

She coughed a few times nervously. "Umm… how about a… an interview?" she asked him nervously anyway as that was her job even though she expected refusal.

"Well… sure I guess," he answered smiling at her as she looked at him in surprise. "How about we start from the beginning, yes?" he asked which got her nodding eagerly. The other members of the room were now watching in curiosity, and Rita looked down at Harry's right hand as he held it out for something. "That will cost your newspaper one hundred thousand galleons!" he said while looking into her widening eyes. "Plus, a contract drawing up what you can and cannot print…"

"B-but… one hundred thousand," she stuttered out shocked as getting an interview with Harry Potter would net the paper a lot of money but she had never had anyone demand money for an interview before. "I-I can't… the prophet can't afford that much."

"Oh, but I thought I was being kind," he replied looking lost. "The muggle newspapers would pay crap loads more than that for a celebrity interview from someone of my fame," he said shrugging thoughtfully while at least Fleur had to bite her lips or burst out laughing.

"Harry," Dumbledore spoke smilingly as he entered the room with McGonagall. "I hope Miss. Skeeter was being kind?" he asked eying her suspiciously.

"Me… he just demanded one hundred thousand galleons for an interview with exclusive rights to edit it," she retorted, which caused McGonagall to uncharacteristically snort and try to cover it with a cough as she loved Harry; he was very funny and clever so when he did something amusing she could intellectually appreciate the humour, which he got from his mother and father as they both knew how to mess with the establishment. The most amusing thing was she didn't doubt that Harry would give the interview if the paper paid up.

However, Dumbledore just chuckled while shaking his head. "Harry, have you been reading the muggle tabloids again?" he asked as a way to explain Harry's not-in-his-control behaviour as a joke to himself while everyone else in the room looked at the old man in concern, except the Durmstrang pair as they were off in a corner in a huff as Victor Krum was no longer the most famous person around so the papers wanted Harry's stories and not his.

"Yeah," he said stretching out the word. "Sure… umm… so what are we here for?" he asked, which made Rita glare at him, but she knew that he had the wealth to be a problem if she wrote anything bad right now; if given the motive Harry Potter had enough power to destroy her career.

"Oh yes," Dumbledore smiled. "First we shall have the weighing of wands, before some photos for the Daily Prophet."

"Umm… why do you want to know how heavy my wand is?" Harry asked actually baffled for once. The other champions surprisingly looked up too. They were glad somebody else asked as they were feeling clued-out and stupid.

However, Dumbledore chuckled. "We don't literally weigh your wands. Mr. Olivander is to check your wands over as an independent judicator to make sure they're in top shape."

"Oh, right," Harry agreed with a shrug. "Here you go, Mr. Olivander," he said pulling out his crap wand and tossing it over, never having took care of it like he did his real wand. He had been half tempted to hand over his homemade beauty and show him what a real wand looked like. The old wand maker barely caught the catch and looked it over in horror at how mistreaten and beaten it was; it even has teeth marks on it.

"Oh, yes, umm… very nice," he said nervously as he looked it over before handing it back. "Well, if you could actually take seats, I'll call you up one by one."

Fleur made sure to get the seat next to Harry as they took turns showing the old man their wands. Harry wasn't paying too much attention as he was wondering how he could get out of being in the Daily Prophet, many amusing ideas ran through his head before one stuck as he really looked at the photographer.

"Okay, now that's done," the photo guy said eagerly. "It's time for some pictures… Miss," he said looking perversely at Fleur. "You should stand over here, away from the little boy…" reaching out for Fleur.

"Whoa man!" Harry said pushing the guys hand away from Fleur before he could grab her wrist. "Don't even go there. Don't you realize that would be assault? I should have you arrested right now, and a crack team of CSI brought in to investigate you!" he said with narrowed eyes.

However, while the portly man took him serious, though not knowing what CSI was, he got the gist of it and got nervous.

However, Dumbledore chuckled while shaking his head. "Harry," he reprimanded playfully. "I know you like the idea of being an auror when you leave school, but watching all of those muggle crime shows is not going to help you," he said giving the man an apologetic smile. "Sorry about that. Harry hopes to be an auror when he leaves school and he watches theses entertainment shows at home about the muggle 'aurors'; the police."

"I-it's quite alright," he stuttered knowing from Harry's mocking grin that Dumbledore was clueless. "Umm… yes, photos… um, Miss. Delacour," he said nervously. "Why don't you stand with Mr. Potter?" he said organizing them quickly. He didn't really take many shots before he made an excuse and fled.

That evening the aurors office on a tip off would raid a certain photographer's home and find him deposing of evidence of indecent photos of teenage boys, and the odd girl, and hauled his ass off prison. It would leave the Daily Prophet with no pictures of the champions and Harry Potter mildly amused.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there my dudes. I hope you've enjoyed this chapter. You know the drill, kudos, follow, fave, review... all of that good stuff. I also have a Twitter account @MyrddinCelestis you can follow me at, and a few lovely YouTube Channels you can subscribe to. They're new, and just an experiment, so I'll mostly be on my gaming channel as I love games. Anyway, links in profile... well kind of. You'll have to copy/paste or highlight/right-click and go to.


	4. Secrets of the News

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Colin the Creeper Creevy gives Harry an amusing plan when he is caught up to no good.

It was six days later that Harry found himself with Hermione walking outside in the fresh air trying to keep her from the library as that just wasn't cool. Knowledge was awesome and everything but too much studying meant Hermione got cranky.

"Hermione…" Harry sighed, exasperated. "Let's have a few hours break at least. You know I know plenty of stuff to be getting on with for the tournament, and I have another eight and half weeks until the first task. It's not just going to pop out at me. I'll know even more spells by then, and I have my spies looking out for the task in the meantime."

She glared at him. "The only reason I let you keep those daft elves is because Dobby is paid, and Winky would end up killing herself!" she said in disapproval.

Harry laughed rolling his eyes. "If they're happy then what does it matter? To an alien race from another planet there might be an alien-Hermione thinking the same about humans."

She pout glared at him in semi-annoyance. "Do you have to give me an illogical answer to everything that somehow makes a crazy kind of sense?"

"Yes, yes I do," he agreed smirking as he dropped to his butt on the grass leaning up against a tree at the edge of the forest looking out over the lake with her sitting next to him. "So, what do I do about Fleur? This isn't like when you found out," he said sighing tiredly. "She can smell the difference because of you know… being veela, and she still likes me. In fact, I think she likes me because of my secret."

Hermione shrugged in thought. "Well, we can't all have time turners to interfere with things… and yes, yes, I know it was totally irresponsible for me to accept one, and more so for the headmaster to let me have one. Then I fell into Dumbledore's crazy scheme by not telling you, then crazy stuff happened and Lupin got fired. At least we saved Sirius, and it was easy stunning Ron before that idiot Sirius said anything about your secret."

Harry couldn't help but laugh. "Yes… Sirius… poor, poor, foolish Sirius," he said laughing and shaking his head. "It's just lucky that the map is confused about what my name is. That question mark baffled the twins, but amuses the heck out of me, but at least they gave it to me last year. When I release my… 'secret' it says my name. It's quite interesting, and I'm lucky I have it now. The twins may not act very smart, but I know they would have figured things out eventually."

"I guess," she replied rolling her eyes. "But you're not supposed to find it interesting," she retorted with a sigh. "You're supposed to be thankful that it didn't say your real name, which by the way I still want to know!"

He stuck his tongue out at her looking smug. "Nope, you have to guess and be hopeful that you get it right."

She sighed in annoyance. It had been bugging her ever since she found out his secret and he just wouldn't tell her yet. "So, do you think Ronald is ever going to get the message to leave us alone?"

He shrugged thoughtfully. "Eventually-when my schemes come to fruition and I show my disfaith in the old man. I just need something. I don't know what. But some kind of catalyst. Some way to begin this!"

"Well let's hope that opportunity hurries up," she replied shaking her head. "Ronald is really starting to get on my last nerve and I will hex the git into oblivion if he doesn't stop speaking about you the way he does. Then the way he talks about Fleur just because she likes you just makes me want to smack him!"

Harry shrugged with a smile. "That's not really my problem," he replied with a sigh. "He'll be the one getting his the crap beaten out of him, not me!"

"Well you would think that," she replied with a small grin. "Ron works for Dumbledore because he thinks the old man will give him an easy ride, or maybe he's into old men-!"

"Hermione!" Harry reprimanded with a cheeky grin. "I never knew you had such a filthy sense of humour!"

"Shut up!" she replied, pouting. "With the way some people talk about that old man I wouldn't be surprised! Anyway, we'll be better off without Ronald, so bring on the revolution. He's always whining about how great his brothers Bill and Charlie have done for themselves, and now Percy's got himself a career, and then he tries to sponge off your success, and ride on Dumbledore's robe tails.

"Then he moans about the twins disappointing their mum because they want to do what they want to do, and that they'll probably be the most successful drives him crazy. Then he complains about how Ginny can perform spells he has never even heard of before like they're toys, and that she hangs out with Luna who though I hate to admit it is very clever, which he hates and calls her names, but it angers him more that she doesn't react but looks amused at his lack of wit.

"I told him a couple of days ago that if he stopped complaining and actually got up and worked hard, he might be good at something too, but he just spent a whole hour complaining about me and you, Fred, George, Ginny, and a whole lot of other students that he felt hard done by, even Greengrass, Davis, and for some reason, Susan Bones, Hannah Abbot, and Terry Boot…"

Harry couldn't help but laugh rolling his eyes. "If Ron just shut up and listened to himself, maybe he would get a clue. None of his brothers had succeeded by slacking off. But it's pointless trying to tell him that when Dumbledore has his hand up his arse making all of his choices," he said and grinned as Hermione snorted out a laugh. "I guess he's going to be a sofa bum when he leaves Hogwarts. What did he hope to do, ride on MY stupid fame to success? If he did, then he is stupider than I thought! Loser!"

Hermione slid a little closer to Harry and placed her head on his shoulder with a sigh before he put his arm around her shoulder and she snuggled up to him.

"You take that picture Colin and I will shove that camera up your arse!" Harry said suddenly as he looked up at the mousy-haired boy as he was holding his camera at the ready as he peaked around some bushes. Hermione looked up blushing as she saw him looking sheepish and uncertain. "You know my no photo rule unless I say its okay. So what could be so good that you would risk my wrath?"

Colin just shifted uncomfortably. "Well, umm… Rita Skeeter said if I could get some good shots that the Prophet would buy them off me, and my name would be in the paper, and that it would be good for getting a job at the paper when I leave school."

"I see," he replied thoughtfully. "Then how about I do a deal with you instead? After all, my pull hold much more weight!" he suggested while looking around to make sure the cost was clear. "I don't trust that bitch, and she has no integrity," he said in thought. "I'll let you take a few photos, but first you must place some tracking charms on her, and find out how she manages to find out 'things' while not being there. After all you want to be a journalist. Do this for me, and… did you know Hogwarts had started its own school paper in the sixties. It used to send it out to all the parents too, but during the mid-eighties the schools outside budget got cut and that with a few other extra curriculum classes got cut. I'll get Dumbledore to restart it, as long as you print her secret! And that has more power and weight over that rag of a paper!"

Colin's eyes had widened impossibly as he nodded his head in agreement. "O-okay…" he readily agreed. Therefore, Harry stood and let him take a few pictures before he rushed off to get underway with his first assignment for the new school newspaper.

"The school can't afford to restart the newspaper club," Hermione said as he re-joined her back on the grass.

He just shrugged with a grin. "Although, because of Dumbledore, I can't offer to sponsor it with my money… I can sponsor it with Sirius' money, so help me come up with a sponsor name so I can mess with the old man."

She sighed with a shrug. "Do you have to continue messing with him? I'm starting to feel sorry for the old guy as you rip apart all of his scheming," she said with a pitying shake of her head. "He won't even ask you who this sponsor is because he is so trusting that those he trusts trust him so much that he trusts them. In other words he's stupid and way too trusting, and I think that made sense, which it shouldn't have, but I guess you've been rubbing off on me."

Harry just grinned as he hopped up to his feet. "Yeah, well, that's his problem. This is the opportunity we were waiting for. I'm going to go and see him about it. It's about time I visited or he'll get annoying and send an invite," he said rolling his eyes and heading off back to the castle after helping her to her feet and they split ways once back at the school.

It took Harry no time to reach the stone gargoyle leading to the heads office and was happy that McGonagall was just leaving as he got there. She gave him a smile as he greeted her and hurried in without word. He then rushed up the moving staircase and barged into the old man's office knowing he already knew he was there because of the spying paintings and that little orb thing that was like caller ID.

"Hey there Professor," Harry greeted brightly. "I just couldn't hold this off any longer… I was wondering whether…" he paused in surprise as he saw Minister Fudge and that Bagman guy in the office having paused talking to the amused old man at Harry's rude entrance.

"Mr. Potter," Fudge greeted him first, obviously surprised. "What brings you here?" he asked in curiosity.

"Oh, well nothing much," he said chuckling 'nervously'. "I had a wicked cool idea after I met that weird Skeeter woman last week. We could restart the school newspaper since I found out we still have all of the equipment. It will be fun, don't you think Mr. Fudge?"

Dumbledore's sad sigh got their attention, and Harry expected it. "I would love nothing more, but unfortunately we just don't have the funds available."

"Oh, well, I have that sorted…" he said smilingly. "You see, I contacted this… well they're a really new company, and they give out charitable funding, and said they would be happy to help fund it. We can make do with all of the old equipment for now, and save up if we have to, to buy some new stuff."

"And what is the name of this company Mr. Potter?" the old man asked as his curiosity has been piqued, but Harry knew he wouldn't look into it, and the way Harry put things Dumbledore would believe that Harry and Hermione had been looking into this for the week.

"Oh… umm…" he began nervously as he forgot to get a good name in his rush. His eyes did a quick scan of the office when they landed on a huge book of fairytales, and… it was kind of ironic in a weird kind of way. "Oh… it's called Fairytale!" he said smilingly.

"Well, if they're so willing," Fudge was quick to stop Dumbledore's rejection. "I don't see why the ministry can't help out a little and cut you a grant for some new equipment. I think it's about time we make some new journalists who don't go around spreading nasty lies."

"Well, of course," Dumbledore agreed, no doubt knowing Fudge's kindness has ulterior motives, but neither of them realised the real threat in the room. "Well, Harry. I'm glad you're looking at other possible avenue for your future. I suppose Miss. Granger will assist your new position as head of the Hogwarts newspaper while you have the tasks?"

Harry gulped. He hadn't thought that Dumbledore would put him in charge, but who else would have been the papers 'editor' when it was supposedly his idea. "Yes, of course professor. That's what best friends are for. Plus, I'm sure she'll want her own column reviewing classes or something, maybe spell book reviews or something; any chance to… well, this is Hermione," he stopped before he called her a nag, and though she was sometimes, they didn't need to know that.

"A brilliant idea," Fudge agreed. "Be sure to send out some copies to myself and some more for the Ministry to leave in the auditorium. I'm sure the staff in the ministry will enjoy something a little different for a change in pace."

"Will do Mr. Fudge," he agreed happily with a nod.

"Don't forget the sports column," Bagman piped in with his two Knuts. Harry nodded quickly as he gave them a farewell greeting and quickly fled the office. It semi-backfired on him as he didn't think of himself becoming the editor, but he could work this. It just meant that he could make easier derailments of Rita Skeeter's lies when she finally tried to test the waters against him.

"So what are we going to call it?" Hermione asked as she and Harry entered the dusty unused 'offices' of the old school newspaper and turned on the lights.

"Don't know yet," he replied smiling as he looked around. There were two floors. The bottom was huge and open plan with around thirty desks (and space for a lot more) with typewriters and loads of unused parchment, ink, quills, chairs, and all sorts of things littering the place. The second floor was a balcony that circled the bottom floor with small staircases either side of the main double doors and a huge wider one straight ahead. The floorboards were wooden and dusty but would look great when cleaned and polished.

Going upstairs they found several large offices, a huge conference room, and a door leading to a huge printing press room, which to their luck had tons of rolls of paper that had been preserved with charms. It also housed its own owlary, but it had been closed so birds didn't wander in by mistake, and they would be able to put that to good use.

Harry found the largest office in front of the wide stairs on the second floor. It was the Chief Editors office, and looked out over both the Dark Lake and the quidditch pitch as it was a rounded office with a great view and veranda. It also had a typewriter and a beautiful oak desk with leather office chair on wheels, two seats in front of his desk, and a black leather couch up against the wall, and a door leading to a bathroom, and several bookshelves lining some of the walls full of dusty books. All the offices had glass windows looking into the building, but with wooden blinds to get privacy when needed.

Hermione took a liking to the office next door as it only looked out over the lake. She came out of it after a moment looking pleased as she found Harry behind his desk after having used some cleaning charms to get rid of the dust and dirt. He annoyed her sometimes with the domestic spells he only learnt to be super lazy, and even more that he must have used them so much that he got very good at them while she struggled with them.

"This place is incredible," Hermione said instead of complaining as she was still in awe and she could just get him to clear the dust for her. "But… I wonder whether we could use computers instead of typewriters," she said in thought as she took one of the two seats in front of Harry. "It would save us a lot of time," she said with a small smile of thought.

"As long as they don't leave Hogwarts, and aren't connected to the net, I don't see a problem," he agreed brightening her day. "But when we've won; we can rewrite those stupid laws. Anyway. I think I have a name…" he suddenly said in thought. "The Hogwarts Frontier," he suggested with a thoughtful frown.

Hermione thought about it for a moment before nodding slowly. "It's different to anything out there that I know of, either muggle or magic," she said with a nod.

"We need a sports writer, and some photographers," he replied thoughtfully. "And a food critic, and everyday gossip column, and normal news reporters. Plus, we'll need our own post owl squad to deliver."

Hermione nodded in thought. "Well, I say if Lee Jordon can keep an unbiased opinion he'll be a perfect sports writer, and could even write about the tournament. We could make it so our paper has exclusive coverage to get people interested for future sales!" she said thoughtfully. "But I say we get this place cleaned up first, and then hold interviews for positions."

"You're right," Harry agreed with a nod. "Dobby! Winky!" he said to her annoyance; they appeared wearing little uniforms. "Hey guys," he said before they could start anything weird. "I need you to get some cleaning elves and fix this place up to high standards, and try to save as much of the equipment in here as you can, and fix anything that can be fixed to a high standard. Okay!"

"Yes, Harry Potter, sir!" they both squeaked out in happiness before disappearing again.

"We'll hold interviews next week," Harry said after a few moments in which they heard house helves entering. "In the meantime I say we get in the computers, and network them. Do you know how to do all of that?"

Hermione shrugged sheepishly. "I can get them working fine with some help and instructions."

"Okay," Harry said not realizing Hermione had been that much of a nerd, but smiled in appreciation anyway. "We'll need printers too. And to be able to hook the computers up similarly to how the typewriters are hooked up to the press…"

"Shouldn't be a problem," she replied with a wide smile as she was in her element even if she was bending a few laws; they were silly laws anyway.


	5. The Secret of the Frontier

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when a Potter chooses to fight fire with fire?

It had been a long week for Harry and Hermione as they set up shop and making sure that everyone in Hogwarts was in the know about the interviews to work at the Hogwarts Frontier Newspaper, and gossip and babble was top priority for most. There were many people holding flyers while they chattered about the new club.

There were plenty of students who had sent in the application forms on the back of the flyers Hermione made up, hoping to get into the Newspaper Club. Though, most of them likely wanted in because it was new and shiny so they had to vet out the troublemakers.

The club offices had been fixed up and cleaned beyond anything either Hermione or Harry could have hoped for. They had gotten in some black framed flat panel PC's hooked into a mainframe server in a secure room with only the essentials in the system needed for the paper, and for keeping records, with scanners. However, they also bought a whole mess of brand-new HD top of the range digital cameras as it would make uploading pictures easier, and with a little magic here and there even digital stills could move.

Though, Hermione realised that using similar methods with a video camera they could in theory give sound and full video and put them in the paper. It was something she felt strongly about working too; the possibilities was astounding.

However, it had been a week so far, and it was now interview day. So Harry was sitting behind his desk with Hermione in a chair one side of him, and McGonagall the other, (the teachers wanted to make sure it was fair, and she volunteered). The main area was full of students that had passed the application form stage being heavily monitored by out of sight House Elves. Though, they had already given Lee Jordon the sports job, and Colin a job as reporter/photographer.

"Okay," Harry said with a notepad at the ready. "Let's see here," he said looking at the first name. "Colin, bring in Cho Chang," he said as his notes said she was interviewing for a gossip column.

It only took Colin a minute to bring in the pretty Chinese girl and lead her to a seat before leaving and closing the office door and waiting. Harry smiled as she looked so nervous, but it was quite cute.

"Miss. Chang…" Harry started the interview all business like, which went off quite swimmingly.

Harry sighed as the last interviewee left his office, and was thankful that he denied that plebe Malfoy's application, as from what he put it was obvious he didn't have a clue. However, they didn't refuse all Slytherins as some had actually been serious, and they were planning on taking four that passed: Daphne Greengrass; her younger sister Astoria, Tracey Davis, and a boy, Blaize Zabini. They did well in their interviews so he saw no reason to penalize because of house. This way also pissed off Snape as he always said the other staff didn't give fairly to Slytherin, but McGonagall couldn't fault their sincerity about joining and would be the first to say they were in.

The first paper was now due out in one week, on Saturday so they had a lot to get on with. McGonagall had agreed to be their club teacher before she left as she knew she can trust them to be responsible, so she wouldn't be needed much.

**_Rita Skeeter Bugs Us!_ **

_Reported today for the first addition of the Hogwarts Frontier Newspaper, sponsored by Fairytale; it has come to the attention of this reporter, Colin Creevy, Hogwarts Frontier that one Rita Skeeter MIGHT be committing a very serious crime of invasion of ones right to a private home, and in the case of students, school life among other crimes of which we shall consider lesser compared with at this moment even if the Ministry might not agree as many of her crimes are prisonable offenses._

_I'm afraid to say that I had lost a lot of faith in Rita Skeeter and the Daily Prophet Newspaper when THE Rita Skeeter had come to me, (somehow having found out that I, a muggleborn student am an amateur photographer seeking to enter media once I leave school). She had asked for me to take unsolicited photographs of Mr. Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived for money, and tried promising that the Daily Prophet would have a place on its staff for me in the future. However, I have recently looked into this matter and the Daily Prophet were oblivious to who I am. So I recommend never taking her promises at face value or you may find yourself in trouble while Miss. Skeeter reaps all the reward._

_I had beforehand discussed matters with Mr. Potter, and he felt that Miss. Skeeter was going beyond her boundaries, which was shortly before the Hogwarts Frontier came to be, rising from the ashes with new funding. So, we had thought to see how Miss Skeeter was getting around the law, and illegally obtaining information that she was NEVER privy too, and most of our readers would HATE for such horrible and often times things taken out of context articles to be printed as fact._

_It has also garnered our interest that Miss. Skeeter uses a quick quote quill while interviewing people. This quill by design writes how the user wishes it too. So if a reporter wanted it to exaggerate the truth, it shall. After all, what does she care about the truth as long as it suits her? She makes money off of misinforming you, the public with made up garbage. She seems to treat the public as if we are fools without the insight to see fact from fiction._

_I have witnessed (but unable to prove at this time) that Miss. Skeeter is possibly an insect animagus-a beetle to be exact. So I would be cautious of such bugs for the time being if I were you. And if Miss. Skeeter wishes to dispute this 'accusation' then why not have her prove it by heading over to the Improper Use of Magic office and let them test her. It would after all put our minds to rest. This is all we can hope for from such an unsavoury woman._

_Colin Creevy, Hogwarts Frontier… (Continues… page 5…)_

Harry and Hermione grinned at each other Saturday morning as the owls had flocked in and delivered copies of the paper to students and teachers. Colin looked very pleased as he looked his copy over and finally seeing his name in print on the front page.

Harry looked at his to see the green writing of the Hogwarts Frontier, and the coloured moving photograph of a shifty looking Rita Skeeter, and the red cartoonish moving sponsor logo for 'Fairytale'. It was better than the Prophet as they were using colour ink in the pictures too as Harry was rich enough just to get more interest. It cost a little more, but the reporting was so much better so it needed to stand out as quality to get people really paying attention rather than thinking they were stupid children out of the loop, whatever loop that might be.

They looked around to see people actually reading their paper, and couldn't help but feel proud that they accomplished this. Sure it wasn't too much, but it was the start of their fight, their rebellion, and it was freaking cool. Harry could barely believe how much power around Hogwarts this would now afford him. It was great as he was allowed to make up official press card ID's for his staff to have slightly more power when working than prefects. The paper even has a proper spread for the tri-wizard tournament with a picture of all the Champions on the front cover, along with the ultimate question, 'who placed Harry Potter's name in the goblet', but more elegantly put with creepy lettering and a black and white noire look and feel.

The day was quite amusing as they heard people talking about the stories their paper published. For now it was keeping clear of saying anything bad about the Ministry, but was fine with making the odd little comment that could be taken in different ways. Harry had even had the pleasure of a sneak hug and kiss on the cheek from Fleur before escaping her beautiful clutches blushing scarlet.


	6. The Secrets in the Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lets all stand up for the unjustly persecuted.

Harry was sitting in his office later that day (staying clear of students asking questions), and playing Pac-man on his computer when there was a knock at his door. He was surprised out of his thoughts when he called to enter while pausing his game, looking up the door opened and Ginny Weasley walked in with Luna Lovegood, her blonde Ravenclaw best friend beside her. They reported on-well odd things mostly, and Ginny was more of a camera-girl than reporter, but they could find other more realistic things to report on if they wanted as they were both clever girls.

"What can I do for you girls?" he asked as they came in and Luna closed the door after them with a dreamy smile on her lips.

"We wanted to do a story on Sirius Black," Luna replied as she placed that day's copy of the Daily Prophet on his desk and opened it to a page ranting on about Sirius' guilt and how he should die, which was really one-sided and never offered any proof on anything.

Harry couldn't help but smirk while Ginny nervously fiddled with the camera around her neck looking uncertain. Ron had obviously blabbed enough for her to get the gist and suggest reporting on it, and getting new thought and insight out on the matter.

"I see, and you think you can give fair judgment?" he asked as he sat upright on his chair from where he had slumped before, his paused game on screen. They both nodded greatly in agreement. "Well, okay, but I suggest reading between the lines of most involved. Try bringing forth enough doubt that the kiss on sight for the dementors is revoked at the least. If you could swing it, and I know you girls are smart enough, try to make a public outcry for a trial. I'm sure if we could manage to get such a response you'll both be welcome to report the trial first hand."

"We will," they both agreed with nods.

"B-but Harry," Ginny stuttered out timidly. "A-are you sure he's innocent?"

Harry smiled at her. "Innocent until proven guilty my dearest Ginevra," he replied gently. "If I didn't know the truth and thought logically at the time I would have still said that then. Make sure that the readers see that this is about proper justice, and that the wizarding community, and especially the ministry has an obligation to give a fair trial to every man or woman accused of committing a crime."

They both nodded happy with the task they had been given before leaving his office. He grinned at the thought of actually guilting the wizarding world into giving Sirius a fair trial. This way the little traitor would be the one they hunted. Justice was something important to Harry as he hoped justice would see his parent's murderer punished someday no-matter what the punishment was. But then he didn't look forward to that day as he knew there was so much more to it and he didn't know what would happen in the end.

Sitting back in his chair he took a short while to think things through. If he could play the world long enough he could start charging for the Hogwarts Frontier to become self-sufficient in the long run and to be able to distribute itself all over the UK, to compete with the Daily Prophet as the Fairytale Frontier. However, at the moment they could only get the paper out three times a week: Monday's, Wednesday's, and Saturday's. It was good enough though for the time being, and if demand picked up they would be golden as Fairytale would have reason to invest more money.

He had also made sure to put in reports from the muggle world, if they were worth reporting, and would have put in stuff like movie reviews if he could get a student or two clearances to leave school to go to the cinema. However, he supposed that all in good time and then he would have the magical UK's most read paper/magazine.

Shaking his head clear his door was knocked on before Lee Jordon barged in (if it's not locked-your problem if someone caught you up to no good) with a grin with the Weasley twins tailing him.

"Chief! I was thinking that since the tournament doesn't officially start for another six weeks that I could do some full scale interviews with you and the other champions. I could spin it so that the people reading will get to know a little about all of you. I thought I could start with Krum since he is the professional athlete and being a baby because he's not the most famous person in the school, and then Cedric, Fleur and you."

"And we're being forced to help out," the twins chimed in unison.

Harry grinned though. "That sounds like a great idea mate," he readily agreed. "The Prophet is only focused on me, so leaving me till last would be perfect. Plus, the fact the Prophet don't care about the other Champions, it will gather their readers to us. I'll have copies of our paper placed in places like the Three Broomsticks pub, The Leaky Cauldron, and even Gringotts for free."

"Steal all of their customers," Fred said laughingly.

"Then start charging money," added George.

"Brilliant," they both cried out together.

Harry couldn't help but laugh, shaking his head. "I do aim to please," he replied shrugging. "Fred, George. If you both play your cards right… I know you would succeed anyway, but I could possibly get Fairytale to sponsor your… joke shop."

"Excellent!" they chimed together high fiving each other. "Thanks Harry. That's cool," they both continued laughing as they were both dragged out of his office by Lee. He sighed while chuckling in amusement as he gave Harry and apologetic look and closed the door after them.

Harry got up and stretched as he walked around his desk and exited his office closing the door behind him. He leaned on the banister outside of his office looking down at all of the students moving around, helping each other with their reports or projects. He chuckled as he noticed Hermione looked amused as she helped Daphne with a computer she was still trying to figure out. Daphne was kind of adorable as she did want to learn the new things but she had trouble overriding her normal pureblood responses; her younger sister did much better, which added to her adorable frustrations.

"This is marvellous Harry," interrupted Dumbledore as he had 'snuck up' on him from behind with his grandfatherly smile and twinkling blue eyes without a clue that this paper was just the beginning of the end.

Harry looked at him as he leant forward too with a smile of his own and mimicking twinkling eyes as he found that charm. "Can I help you with something Professor?" he asked while curious with a weird old man.

Dumbledore chuckled as he nodded and handed Harry a giant sized roll of parchment with writing on it. "I believe one of your reporters made comment on not wanting to go near Mr. Filch's… the caretakers' office to see the list of forbidden items, so I brought you a copy."

"Oh," Harry muttered chuckling. "TRACEY!" he yelled out throwing the roll down where it landed at the brown haired girl's feet causing a commotion. "It's the forbidden item list from Filch!" he called laughing as she was only too pleased to pick it up smirking her evilest she had to suppress her giggles.

"She's going to poke fun at it isn't she?" Dumbledore asked, but continued smiling without a care and awaited no answer. "This is a lovely place you have here, Harry. I also enjoyed your reports, and I have yet to start the quiz, but I really liked the little comic strip of Hogwarts. It was very funny, just thinking about it makes me smile."

"Umm… thanks," he replied. "But the Weasley twins have that covered with plenty of jokes, and with Hannah Abbot's drawings they're going to be a solid part of the paper. Monday's comic strip is going to be two pages long."

Dumbledore smiled wider. "Well, I wish you all the best. This has become one of Hogwarts most successful clubs in such a short time, I am impressed. I just hope it stays that way," he said before bidding his farewell and leaving Harry to his own devices.

**_The Injustice Magus!_ **

_It has been known, especially in recent years that Sirius Black was believed to have betrayed the Potter family, and killed thirteen muggles, and one wizard, Peter Pettigrew. Over the years nobody had questioned this and Mr. Black was placed in Azkaban prison for his crimes. However, not once during his incarceration was he questioned, with truth potion, or even without it. He was not even given the simple right all people within the modern day wizarding world deserve. He was not given a fair trial!_

_In truth, he was not given a trial! Period!_

_In this modern age, how can we as a people dare to point the finger at a man not tried for the crime he was punished before a jury of his peers!? Or any jury for that matter!? He was reported at the scene to have insanely admitted to the crime. However, until a judge hands down a sentence NO man or woman should be sent to Azkaban._

_It has also been noticed by this Frontier reporter that just less than two years ago that another man was held at Azkaban Prison with NO evidence to state he was the person at fault or that he committed a crime. It seems to us as if he was a scapegoat to get parents off of the ministries back when the Chamber of Secrets was reopened._

_Just fifty years ago the Chamber of Secrets (entrance located in the girls bathroom on the third floor of Hogwarts and needing a Parseltongue password) was opened. However, rather than killing everyone the monster only petrified them. This monster was revealed not long ago as a Basilisk. It is a massive grey coloured snake that's stare can kill. However, it had never looked directly into the eyes, therefore petrifying those who saw its reflection._

_It had killed a girl whose imprint to this day remains upon our world fifty plus years later. Then a sixteen year old Slytherin boy by the name Tom Marvolo Riddle 'captured' the culprit, Rubeus Hagrid with an oversized spider, an Acromantula, which has, not now, or ever been known to have ANY ability to petrify any known creature let alone humans. Then, the attacks stopped. It would seem odd how Rubeus Hagrid, a half-blood who had many muggleborn friends would murder a muggleborn girl who we have discovered was parselmouth._

_We would also like for you to rearrange the name, 'Tom Marvolo Riddle'. You will see! It is an anagram of 'I am Lord Voldemort'! It seems odd that this is overlooked, and Mr. Hagrid was never given a hearing either, and the real murderer was able to frame him, a murderer who had already by this time murdered his muggle father and family._

_Then, without evidence, Mr. Rubeus Hagrid was sent to Azkaban for the reopening of the Chamber of Secrets-which he was never officially accused of the first time around, only to be released later that year without an apology or compensation. So it is clear to us at Hogwarts and any sane law abiding person that injustice is quite frequent and needs to be looked into more thoroughly. Hopefully Mr. Rubeus Hagrid will finally be compensated for his unlawful expulsion from Hogwarts with a new wand and lump sum of money for damages to his potential career choices and reputation._

_Getting back to Sirius Black who was at one point captured at Hogwarts, we have eyewitnesses that were dismissed because of testimony from a teacher, Mr. Severus Snape denying what he hadn't seen because he had been unconscious at the time. They saw Peter Pettigrew alive, disguised in his illegal animagus form: a rat. However, Severus Snape cared not for Sirius Black ever since they were at school they had been 'enemies'. Severus Snape had run with those who would someday become some of the worse Death Eaters so would have known if Sirius Black was one of them, but never said anything for or against._

_We have asked Mr. Snape whether he wishes to comment on Sirius Black and all he had to say, with spite and hate in his voice and expression was: "That moron Black was always asking for trouble, he should have got the kiss (dementors) years ago." This shows that Mr. Snape cares not for justice or life, but for petty childhood revenge. However, as seen, it seems even when it comes to childhood revenge Mr. Snape is vindictive and his class and teaching shall be reviewed in this paper soon so keep reading._

_Mr. Harry Potter has spoken with us. He has informed us that he has seen Mr. Peter Pettigrew, and the evidence. He tried to get the Minister, Cornelius Fudge to listen to him. However, because Mr. Potter at the time was only thirteen would only believe Mr. Snape that he and his friends were confounded. Something the schools nurse had assured them was not true. If Mr. Fudge does give Mr. Black a fair trial, and he is found innocent we do not see any problems for him as at the time he was not even the minister. We would hope that it would show in in the light of a good man putting things right._

_We of the Hogwarts Frontier do not ask for much, except for our right to demand justice for all of our human citizens. If without justice, we have anarchy, and the likes of Tom Riddle will continue to play on the greed and foolishness of others. So all we can ask is for the fair treatment of people accused of crime._

_Also, we would dearly hope that the likes of Rubeus Hagrid and Sirius Black are given fair trials, and a chance to defend themselves from potential lies, and persons hoping to capitalise on their misfortune to be in the wrong place at the wrong time._

_Luna Lovegood, Hogwarts Frontier… (Continues page 2…) ___

__Harry grinned on Wednesday morning when those reading the front page of the paper flinched when they reached Voldemort's name, (the Daily Prophet wouldn't dare print it). It had some shiny pictures, and even one of 'I am Lord Voldemort' in blue flames with the letters moving to form 'Tom Marvolo Riddle' and back again. It was just spectacular. The main article would go on to tell everyone that Voldemort was only a half-blood and that he was the way he was because he was bullied. He knew that some purebloods were stupid enough to ignore the evidence, but knew it would get Sirius his trial as long as the adults supported it. The Prophet had already tried defending itself and Rita Skeeter in its Sunday and Monday papers, and even attacked the Frontier saying that because they were kids they were stupid and didn't know what was what. They didn't even make sense and sounded more childish than a paper ran by kids could ever hope to sound._ _

__However, it made life amusing as the Frontier called into question whether you wanted to waste money on a paper (the Prophet) that slandered a school newspaper, and that having to do so certainly meant they were worried about a paper reading the facts straight rather than committing acts of liable and slander against people as they did._ _

__Harry knew the ministry wouldn't be too happy with this article, but playing Fudge would be child's play and he couldn't wait. The minister was quite the fool, and how he ever got elected-well Harry didn't care to know what idiot would vote for him. However, re-elections were coming up next year, so Fudge would bow to pressure. However, Harry would have to make sure to support his opposition, or if he or she was just as bad persuade someone else to go for it if they needed a minister by then._ _

__"Your paper is wonderful, Harry," Fleur interrupted his thoughts as she sat down next to him smiling with her paper in hand. "I just love how you are trying to bring justice. My headmistress will no doubt be touched, as she finds this world droll and the article on Krum… I have not read it yet, but the promise of articles on all the champions. Your Daily Prophet does not do such things. They are just interested in annoying you, and spreading lies."_ _

__Harry smiled at her. He couldn't help but like her more and more. She was not only pretty but supports him wholeheartedly in everything he did, and made sure everyone knew this. She wasn't a shamed to openly admit she liked him. He would like to get to know more about her if he had the time. Though, that small part of him commented that he was just too chicken to show her the real 'him' just in case she didn't like what she saw, no matter what complements Hermione might have given, he was self-conscious as he didn't spend much if any time as himself._ _


	7. In Justice we don't want Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meh. Fudge is just a simple looser like all the rest.

"Where's that little Potter brat?" Cornelius Fudge screeched as he entered the Hogwarts Entrance Hall, purple faced with rage. He was shocked straight away as he had a microphone shoved in his face by a blonde haired girl while a red haired girl snapped away rapidly with a camera blinding him with the flash. Amelia Bones was in a similar state as she had accompanied him for her own reasons, not that she would tell him what they were; he didn't much care anyway.

"Mr. Fudge!" the blonde haired girl cried out as Harry watched from the stairs rolling his eyes as Luna and Ginny had their fun. "Luna Lovegood, Hogwarts Frontier. Is it true that you've allowed evil soul sucking monsters to stalk Hogwarts to capture a man who was never legally imprisoned?"

"No comment!" he called out automatically before looking at both girls smugly. "And I won't answer questions thrown out by children. You shouldn't poke your noses where they are not welcome!"

Luna and Ginny just turned their attention to the woman. "Amelia Bones, head of the Law Enforcement Office. I'm Luna Lovegood of the Hogwarts Frontier. Do you have anything to say on this matter? Are you going to stand by and show that our world favours money over justice and integrity?" she asked just as another news reporter exited the Great Hall. She looked over in surprise to see her aunt.

"Of-of course not," Amelia answered. "I've not actually heard of these accusations until now. I'm here personally to speak with Mr. Potter on the matter. It seems to me that my department shall be petitioning to give Mr. Black fair trial. However, we shall not be trying Mr. Hagrid, as I would like to state now that the Department of Law Enforcement was not made aware of such 'crimes'. I would like to state that Mr. Hagrid is lawfully allowed to finish his school education! And he is furthermore allowed to obtain a new wand!"

"That's kind of you," Harry interrupted. "Susie speaks highly of you," he added with a smile over at the blushing girl. "We may be young, but we are not stupid, and we report the facts as we see them. It would probably be a favourable thing to grant Sirius a trail. After all, the people do like those who fight for justice-like great heroes of the past such as Merlin for example!" he said smilingly as Fudge had been about to speak he stopped: a look of thought and greed on his face.

"Yes, yes, of course," Fudge interrupted smilingly as he turned a one eighty. "I was going to say that we have decided that we shall give Mr. Black his fair trial. And-and… of course your reporters are permitted Mr. Potter!"

"I figured that's what a smart guy like you would be here for," Harry agreed laughingly as Fudge muttered about stuff to do and quickly left while looking clueless.

Amelia just watched Fudge go for a moment before commenting. "Yes, he really is that stupid."

Harry laughed shaking his head. "Well, ma'am, would you like to come to my office? Susie, you can come if you want, but this is still, Luna and Ginny's story."

"T-that's okay, these stories would give me a headache," she replied as she hurried over and Harry led the way. It was an interesting interview, and by the time the others had left Harry felt drained dry and exhausted.

"Harry," Hermione said several minutes after the others left as she entered his office just looking at him floppy in his chair. "Hagrid wants you to meet him tonight at midnight with your cloak. Though, if you ask me, I think you shouldn't go, but the way it was said suggests first task. Though, why he told Ron to tell you… I went and asked Hagrid about that and he apparently didn't know you aren't talking to him. I swear Hagrid needs to open his eyes and ears more. I had to give him a copy of the Frontier because he hadn't got one. He was pretty shocked I can tell you."

Harry snorted in good humour. "If he's pleased or shocked with that, wait until Saturday's paper when he finds out he's not only allowed a new wand, but to finish school too. Though, if I have my way the Ministry will compensate him too," he said rolling his eyes. "But this telling me the first task thing seems suspicious to me, so I suppose I'll go and check it out."

However, in a poof of smoke Dobby the House Elf appeared. "H-Harry Potter sir," he said looking around in suspicion. "Y-you said that Dobby or Winky should report back if anything… odd happens at Hogwarts, or if we find out the tasks for the competition… Dragons have been brought to Hogwarts… nesting mothers, Harry Potter sir!"

"That explains Hagrid," Hermione said flatly. "Harry, that means you need to practice more. So you should spend a little less time thinking up stuff for the paper. That's why I'm here."

"You're my best friend and I love you a lot Hermione," he said with a smile as she blushed but he made her happy telling her. "You are also my next in command, but you just don't know…" he sighed at her look. "Okay, but no articles on elf rights. If you want something like that, you need to be… Slytherin about it…!"

"How about… umm… something on the champions training for the 'unknown' task?" she suggested hopefully.

Harry laughed. "And I was worried. I like it. Perhaps you could get Blaize to do that. He is pretty gifted with knowledge with stuff like that, spells and whatnot, unless you do it with him?"

Harry was happy as the weeks progressed as he didn't have to worry too much about the newspaper. It was going well, and he went into training overdrive, practicing spell after spell, from transfiguration, charms, and defence against the dark arts. It was all about learning, and learning what he could to potentially fight a dragon.

He had gone to meet Hagrid. He was going out on a 'date' with Maxime, and had to watch way too much of that. Though, he got to see the four dragons, and noticed that moron Kakaroff was stalking along the tree line out of sight to find out what the task was. It was unfortunate only two of the dragons were to his preference. So other than Cedric everyone knew what they would be facing and he wasn't going to tell. If Cedric was not smart enough to cheat like the rest of them, then he didn't deserve to win.

It was two weeks before the first task that Sirius gave himself up on Harry's suggestion, and a trial had been made one week later. Harry was in attendance looking down to see that his godfather had been mistreated while in custody. He held back from standing and speaking his mind to get things rolling as he knew he could get those responsible beaten up at a later date for a few galleons. Sirius had been given truth potion and was telling the truth of Peter Pettigrew and his betrayal.

Harry watched as the council looked on with wide open mouths as they realised that yes; they sent an innocent man illegally to jail. The rest of the trial took a relatively short amount of time as Sirius was found not guilty and compensated two million galleons for each year he lost. It wasn't nearly enough, but Sirius was content being free, and to claim guardianship of 'Harry'. Though, Dumbledore tried to intervene there, he was overruled.

"I… I can barely believe it," Sirius muttered in shock as he was at least allowed a clean change of clothes and a shower while in custody, so he didn't stink. "Ho… Harry… you really set things right and set me free," he said in joy and gratitude. "I don't think I can ever fully repay you."

"Just don't belong to Dumbledore and I'm fine," he replied rolling his eyes. "Though, having a real home would be cool. I mean… you can easily buy something nice. Oh, and find the stupid werewolf teacher guy. I've tried sending mail to him but either he doesn't accept it or Dumbledore intercepts it. And come to the first task, and see me being awesome."

Sirius couldn't help but laugh rolling his eyes. "Just like your mother I see?" he asked chuckling and getting a weird look. "Well, your mother was quite… well full of herself, but she had never made herself out to be more than she was. And… in truth, she was pretty cool."

Harry couldn't help but laugh when they were interrupted by Dumbledore and Fudge. "Mr. Fudge, what you've done is amazing," Harry quickly said ton inflate his ego. "You corrected this injustice. If I could vote you would defiantly have it," he finished with a large smile.

Fudge got all flustered as he replied. "W-well thank you Harry. It's a pleasure to know… well if you'll excuse me," he said with a smile as he left them.

"Sirius m'boy, I wonder whether I could have a word," Dumbledore said trying to not look nervous but not succeeding very well. Sirius nodded half knowing what he wanted. "Well, it's about Mr. Potter's living arrangements…"

"No!" Sirius replied straight out. "I'm not going to be sending my godchild away to those muggles. I'm going to look for a place after the first task of this stupid tournament and he's coming to live with me in a proper home, and if I can get Remus out of his pity-hole he'll come too. He's the last friend I have and I'm not going to let him wilt away because people are too blind."

"B-but Sirius," the old man reprimanded. "Harry is only safe while he lives with his mother's blood."

Sirius snorted. "Don't kid a kidder Dumbledore. I know for a fact that Lily's will stated that under no circumstances was her child to go to them, and you weren't on the list either. I've seen that plenty of people who were approved weren't looking after him!"

"Yes, well, it was for…"

"Albus," Amelia was quick to butt-in as she rushed over. "Maybe I could have a word or two about why you've seen fit to hide… Vol… his identity from the world and why it seems the whole magical population of the UK is under a jinx to fear his fake name? If he was capable wherever he is I might have attributed it to him, but he's not. And I doubt the free Death Eaters would do this as they're probably more scared of him than anyone."

"I… umm… I…" Dumbledore stuttered under her fierce glare. "Its… it's just the children being children. O-okay, so that is his real name, but there is no jinx."

She then grinned at him like a hungry lioness. "I've had some investigators looking into it, and it seems that these 'children' are onto something big. If we find out who did this, it could mean a life sentence in Azkaban. We might have just laughed it off if they didn't make so much sense in bringing up the question, 'how can a muggleborn first year fear a name they've never even heard or read before?'," she said smugly causing him to gulp. "And don't think that if this is one of your crazy schemes for some stupid reason that I'll let it slide!"

Harry quickly dragged Sirius away as they were both biting their lower lips to keep from bursting out into laughter. Dumbledore was actually quivering under her tirade. "The poor old man," Harry said chuckling and shaking his head. "Well, I've got to go fetch Ginny and Luna and get back to school, so I'll see you later!"

"I've got a headline too Skeeter," Luna said to the woman smugly as said woman looked haggard and angry. "Rita Skeeter: bitch!" That was all she apparently needed for a good headline.

"I'll ruin you, you little twerp!" Skeeter hissed at her while her camera man was trying to stop her attacking while Ginny was taking some pictures with a smug grin. They were definitely diamond shots.

Luna just grinned. "Now the headlines really coming together," she said laughingly. "Rita Skeeter, yesterday afternoon contracted mad cow dieses!"

Harry and Ginny burst out laughing as Skeeter struggled harder. "I'll get you… I'll ruin you, you meddling kids!"

Harry just shook his head as she got free and stunned her without thought before she even touched Luna; the woman just hit the ground. "Aurors!" he called as two had been watching while laughing and came over, one was a hot young woman with pink hair and the other a large built black guy. "I want this woman arrested for attempted assault on a minor, and we will be prosecuting to the fullest extent of the law!"

"A pleasure," the black guy said with a wicked grin on his lips. "How we have always wanted to get this bitch. It looks like we can test her for being an illegal animagus now. She might even get a nice stint in jail before some community service."

Harry grinned as they took her away before leaving with Ginny and Luna back to school, everyone would have a nice laugh at Luna's headline the next day as she wrote a quick insert on Rita and her instability.


	8. Hidden Bullies in Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry can make friends with whoever he wants. Hagrid stands up for himself.

It was just a couple of days until the first task and Harry was outside by himself just taking a break from training and was relatively bored, but without a break here and there he wouldn't be much good. Though, it sucked a little because he didn't have Hermione to help him train as she has to keep the paper running. She had told him she was not much a fan of running the paper solo and wondered how he made it look easy, but he supposed he just liked it better than she did.

"Come on then Zabini!" laughed a mocking voice suddenly. It was whiny and interrupted Harry's thoughts. He looked around and was surprised to find Ronald the Prickless, Seamus, and Dean from his house pestering Blaize and Tracey as they were all with Hagrid outside of his hut. The giant of a man just looked helpless and flustered, unsure and confused.

Harry sighed with a roll of his eyes as he went over to hopefully sort everything out. "Hey, what's going on over here?" he asked as he pulled to a stop between the two Slytherins with his eyes fixed on the Gryffindors in suspicion.

"None of your business Harry…!" Ron said with a sneer. "We're just helping Hagrid get rid of these Snakes!" he said sounding proud of himself.

"We were just interviewing Hagrid," Blaize shrugged as Tracey had a camera taking some shots of Ronald being a prat, mainly just to annoy him further. "But I guess a report on inter-house bullying will go on nicely with our piece on discrimination within Hogwarts through the years."

"Ron, just get lost," Harry said with his eyes sweeping the three Gryffindor's coldly. "And if I catch you insulting any of my staff again I'll have to speak with Professor McGonagall, and she does not like to have to waste her time reprimanding students in her house for bullying!"

"Yea right…!" Ron snorted. "Like she'll care about Snakes, and Hagrid won't do anything, after all, a filthy Snake ruined his life!"

Harry sighed and rolled his eyes. "Yet, Hagrid, believe it or not is a great man, and he can see passed what Tom did to him as an individual act! It wasn't a malice act by Slytherin House. Though, most of the house may be so full of themselves that they think they're above Hagrid, not all of them feel that way. And if you try to say they're all evil or such bull, then maybe you should look at yourselves. Tom Riddle became the way he was because he was tormented and picked on throughout his childhood. And don't you know. It was mindless… 'good' guys like you that made him the way he is!"

"Bull-shit…!" Ron hissed out drawing his wand. "Filthy Slytherins like them should be dealt with…!"

Hagrid's new wand was in Ron's face in moments, his onyx eyes cold with anger. "You Gryffindor's minus Harry will each be serving detention, every day for the next month shared with Professor Snape and Mr. Filch cleaning cauldrons, and polishing the wooden floors of the school, and whatever else they deem needs attention, and that includes weekends.

"I've had enough of kids like you thinking that because I like to be a nice guy that you can walk all over me. And, if you ever draw your wand like that again Mr. Weasley I shall be only too happy to snap it. I was enjoying the company of Tracey and Blaize before you three came alone just to start trouble. Now get out of my sight!"

The three in question did not need to be told twice as they fled, shaking. Harry was impressed; Hagrid could be strict if he wanted to be. "Way to go, dude," Harry said with a grin stretching out the dude. Hagrid blushed and it was obvious that he felt good for actually doing his job and disciplining students for misbehaviour. "Now make sure to dish out a detention to Malfoy when he mouths off in your class too," he finished off as Hagrid put his wand away. "You guys going to be OK?" he asked his worker bees.

"We'll be fine," Tracey agreed with a smirk. "That guy just doesn't have a clue. He'll get himself flayed if he's not careful!"

Harry chuckled shaking his head. "Yea… I guess, but I'm passed caring, and I suppose he is too, as he is going against my morals and bullying people. I'm all for standing up against morons like Malfoy, but going around and causing trouble is a no no, and troublesome!" he said with a sigh shaking his head. "Well guys, I think I'll head on back to the castle. I still have some training to get back to for the tournament!" he said before leaving them be. It was a nice little distraction but he had more to learn.

"Mr. Potter!" McGonagall yelled angrily as she marched over to him several minutes later as he entered the Entrance Hall with a smug looking Ron with her. His 'friends' must have been smart enough to ditch him. "Mr. Weasley has come to me, telling me that you were with a couple of Slytherins threatening him."

Harry just gave her a look. "Yes, I threatened him, that I would inform you that he was bullying Slytherin students. However, this has been sorted out by Hag… Professor Hagrid, and because Ron drew his wand on me he was given a month's worth of detentions as Professor Snape's, and Mr. Filch's lackey."

"I see," she replied calming down as she turned to Ron to see him pale. "It seems Mr. Weasley that you'll also be spending the following month in detention with ME! If I am disturbed again by you trying to get another student into trouble for standing up for others I'll contact your mother to inform her that you are being suspended from school!" she said angrily. Ron looked like a ghost. "Now, Mr. Weasley get out of my sight! I'll be informing Professor Snape to expect you around five thirty, which gives you just enough time to eat!"

Ron quivered as he nodded his head ferociously and fled from her wrath. Harry had to wonder. "How did he ever think that that was a good idea?" he asked while rolling his eyes.

"If only you looked at his grades," McGonagall said with a sad sigh. "He doesn't even try to increase his average, while yours is surprisingly always so… it actually amazes me that you can make your score so consistent. Your grade should be higher just for that."

Harry chuckled a little nervous. "Umm… well, I have some… yeah, you know, training to do. See you later Professor," he said already fleeing.

She smiled slightly as she finally caught him out trying to at least stand back from the limelight a little.


	9. The Secrets of Durmstrang

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one...? You only want to quiver. Durmstrang show the way they work while Harry shows them his new philosophy.

Harry had two days of rest before the tournament on Saturday, and he was happy to take them as he walked through the school hall when a door opened. It was the defence class door, not quite startling him, and there stood that creepy guy with the x-ray eye. It's just lucky that Harry's-special charms prevented the stupid eye from seeing through him. Then he had actually gone out of his way and found some proper charms to stop the old ex-auror's eye that he had published a couple weeks ago, which pissed him off for a while.

"Potter…!" Mad-Eye Moody growled out. "Come in here for a moment. I want to ask ya something!"

"No thanks, you creep me the hell out," he answered to annoy the old creep. Harry had his suspicions about him. After all, the defence job was kind of shifty. "If you have something to speak to me about then go ahead! There aren't any paintings to tell Dumbledore!"

Moody laughed, throwing his head back. "Constant vigilance!" he roared out before he looked around and spoke. "Have you… do you know how to get through the first task?"

Harry just rolled his eyes. "Did you not know this rouses suspicion? After all, you as far as I know have nothing to gain from me winning. So I think it's none of your concern. Though, if you do want to help I would prefer you just tell me what the next task is… well if I didn't already know. After all that would have made life easier! Well, later Professor," he said before leaving the speechless Moody behind.

Harry wasn't sure where he was going next as he exited the main doors out into the cool morning air. He took in a deep breath as he wandered around and looked at the huge ship in the lake. He always had the impulse to blow it up. However, he chose to turn to the large carriage the French students lived it instead. How could it even fit them all? He would love to see inside; maybe he could get Fleur to give him a grand tour-.

"-Of her underwear draw!" he mumbled under his breath snickering before shaking his head clear as that was too naughty when they weren't even dating yet.

He shrugged. He hasn't anything better to do, and seeing Fleur would be nice, so he walked over and looked for a bell to ring. Someone had obviously forgotten to put one in so knocked with his hand seemed like the right thing to do and made a mental note to suggest the doorbell. However, he waited, and knocked for a good few minutes with no answer before he tried the door handle. It was surprisingly unlocked, so he pushed the door open and walked in without a second thought.

Harry dodged a spell, his eyes widening as the place, which was once elegant was now a battlefield as things blew up and girls screamed. He didn't even think as he blasted the first Durmstrang boy trying to rip off a French girl's top, and Harry didn't use a stunner but he was still knocked out in pain because the spell smashed him between the legs. Harry just left the girl to sob as he ran to another girl's aid and kicked the boy in the bullocks! He screamed as Harry grabbed his hair and slammed his face into a cabinet several times over and over, blood exploding all over before he was dropped to the floor bloodied and out cold.

Harry saw Maxime was unconscious as Kakaroff had his trousers and pants around his ankles trying to rip of a teenage French girl's uniform while she screamed and cried. Harry banished him into a wall before blasting him in the nuts with a bludgeoning hex before he turned and blasts his patronus charm out of the carriage with a message of help before breaking another boys jaw, shattering it as he saved Fleur from an attacker.

The Durmstrang boys realised they were being attacked from the other side after a moment and realised they were soon going to be outnumbered as Harry took out a few more with a blast of his carbon fibre wand.

"You filth…!" Harry roared out in anger. "Get out of my country you pieces of shit or I'll fucking kill you all!" he hissed out in anger as his power boomed through the hall flooding like an ocean leaking and overflowing with unrelenting rage.

The Durmstrang students recoiled a little but one had the gull to speak, and laugh. "We only agreed to this tournament as long as we were only bound by the laws of our country, and in our country we can have any woman we want! The only reason we're not having your bitches is because we're not stupid. We know you and others like you won't care about our laws, and you outnumber us!"

Harry chuckled lightly. "Don't fuck with me you filthy fucking bastards!" he hissed as he raised his wand. "Serpent Sorcia!" he hissed swiping his wand several times. "Capture them!" he hissed in parseltongue to the mass of snakes, which caused gasps all around as the snakes ensnared them tight. "In the laws of your country, even though it seems your wizarding community needs to die. I'm sure they have laws against trespassing, and criminal damage! You mark my words you bitches. If I find out you've touched one girl in my school or this. You'll be Giant Squid feed because I don't give a shit about what your laws say! You want a war, bring it on and we'll destroy you all, and I'm certain the French and other magical worlds as well as the International Confederation of Wizards will side with us too!"

"Augh…!" Maxime muttered as one of her students woke her. Her eyes scanning around she looked relieved to see they all looked okay as she shakily stood. "These… dare attack my students! Do they declare war on France!" she demanded in rage, conveniently forgetting Frances reputation for waving the white flag, but then again it was only Bulgaria.

"You can't do anything," another boy said laughingly as he struggled against the ever tightening snake. "We can do what we like to your whores…!" he cried out as Harry smashed his foot into his face breaking his jaw.

"And it's your word against ours that that even happened!" Harry spoke smugly as he kicked him in the nuts. "I sent word for help, but I wonder how long it will take someone to get here. The Daily Prophet would not publish this because the ministry and Dumbledore wouldn't like it, but my paper will. When parents of Hogwarts and Bauxbuttons students, since I'll be making a translated edition just for them to find out about this, find out, there will be outcry and you'll all be expelled from our country! We should have ditched you losers and went with Whitehall Academy anyway to have all of those cute Ausie girls!"

"If that's the way you feel, then I guess the Hogwarts Frontier is over," Dumbledore interrupted as he had finally arrived, but Harry already looked to him. "We cannot let this become public knowledge. They are to stay unharmed. And I must say that another attack upon them again like this Harry could get you into a lot of trouble!"

"Then screw you old man!" he hissed at him spitefully as this changed everything; the game was set and Harry would not lose. "I'm out. I quit. I'm not competing with filth like them!" he said angrily as he smacked his foot into another face. "I will tell everyone because it is the right thing to do! I will not have these filthy freaks raping my friends and getting away with it! Or even touching them! You know what. I think that I might like to change schools, and there is not a thing you can do to stop me Dumbledore. I'll use my wealth to make the Frontier a real newspaper, and I'll destroy you, and instigate a war against Bulgaria!"`

"I will do what it takes to stop you!" Dumbledore retorted drawing his wand. However, he paused as the others; Harry included raised wands to him. "It's for the Greater Good Harry."

"No… it's not," Harry said sadly shaking his head. "I will not let innocent kids be hurt, or lose their childhood because it suits your messed up scheme. I had my happiness, and carefree childhood stolen by you. I will not allow you to do worse to anyone else!" he said pointing his left finger at the old man, it seemed to have some green fireflies sliding off and looked more slender before it solidified again. "Do you forget that you have NO right to our futures?"

"That is not true Harry, I am your teacher," he replied smugly. "I have every right to mould you anyway I see fit!"

"And I can quote you on that for the Frontier?" he asked in hate. "Don't make me laugh Dumbledore. Do you think you were the first I called? You see I don't trust you old man, and until now your bastardized schemes were only against me and kind of amusing, but bring my friends into harm's way and I am like those poor dragons you kidnapped… fucking dangerous!"

"I see no point to this debate Harry," he answered smugly. "You are in my school, and you have to compete in my tournament."

"Oh, I don't have to, and you know why I don't have too," he replied smiling. "And that little silver orb above your head is recording everything. It's only a prototype, but Hermione worked so hard on it, so the next edition will have full video and audio!" he grinned. "So it looks like… I win Mr. Dumbledore!"

Dumbledore's eyes widened as he blasted it to pieces, smirking. "Not this time Mr. Potter!"

"It transmits you idiot," he retorted to the heads horror. "Right now, the entire 'newspaper club' is publishing with wards to stop you from stopping them. And if you tried breaking them down, the schools wards would consider that a hostile act against the student body and would expel you!"

"Y-you…" Dumbledore stuttered out, his eyes wide with horror. "N-no way… you… you've been plotting against me. I must tell everyone that you have gone dark!"

"You fool Dumbledore!" Maxime suddenly broke into the conversation. "Is that your answer for everyone who stands up to you? You're just a bully, picking on children. You think you have all the answers, but you do not. This is pathetic. Get out of my carriage. We shall stay until the tournament is complete for Fleur, nothing more!"

"And take your butt buddies with you!" Harry agreed. "Oh, and a word of warning… touch any girl in my school, this, or any other, and I will destroy you, and the best part is. Though, I'm admitting it here. You have to prove it!" he said as Dumbledore levitated the captured attackers and left quickly before he made it into an international incident.

"You are my hero!" Fleur was quick to say while hugging Harry tightly into her chest. He smiled as she kissed his forehead lovingly. "I do not know what would have happened had you not come. Will you be safe from the foolish old man?"

"I should be," he agreed with a sigh. "After this mess is finished with I could easily persuade Dumbledore to 'forgive' me, but I'm not sure I'm going to as he's gone too far and needs stopping with this scheme."

Fleur nodded with a sad smile as she knew he could handle anything he set his thoughts on. "Would-would you care to have… well lunch with me this afternoon?" she asked hopefully. "After we have cleaned up this mess… in my room… just you and I?" she added with a look that he couldn't deny as she looked so hopeful and cute.

"Okay," he agreed with a small smile. "It would be my honour."

She smiled and gave Harry another surprise hug. "As your real self?" she added, whispering with even more hope than ever.

"Oh… I-I guess-just for you," he nervously agreed, which made Fleur hug him even tighter into her bosom.


	10. Secrets in Hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The real Hope is revealed as Harry goes on his first date.

It was just an hour or so later and Harry had gotten back to his office. He was quite amused that Dumbledore was with Snape and they were waiting outside the club offices not allowed in, and no teacher was privy to the locations of any of the secret entrances locations. McGonagall, Flitwick and Sprout were with them until Harry hacked the emergency announcement wards (well he was almost certain the castle let them in as Hogwarts was a very understanding young lady) and told the whole school why they were on lockdown.

McGonagall had been furious with Dumbledore and once she left, Harry snatched her using a secret entrance. She had just been angrier as she watched what happened with Dumbledore earlier on a computer screen. The picture wasn't perfect or colour, but it was good enough that it would be damning evidence in any court of law. She had been disgusted, and went off assisting students in the completion of the emergency edition of the Frontier as the people needed to know.

However, Harry was soon dressed in a snazzy dark purple suit, ready for his date with Fleur, but had to ask himself whether he was ready to show her his true self. However, he had resolved to show her anyway. After all he agreed to the date as his true self, and didn't want to go back on something like that.

"You'll be fine," Hermione said startling him as she entered his office. "You are smoking, and I bet that suit looks even better on the real you!"

Harry took a deep breath as he nodded. "Okay… I can do this. It's only my first date, everything will be fine! I should probably leave now, but I'm nervous, this is my first ever date. She's seventeen, what if she wants too… you know… do 'it'?"

Hermione laughed while rolling her eyes. "Then you either do 'it' or you tell her you're not ready. If she likes you enough and you tell her you're not ready she'll understand and wait until you are. I think she's a rather romantic girl the way she's been wooing you so you'll be fine."

Harry smiled and nodded. "Thanks, Hermione. I'll see you later," he was quick to say as he left her in his office to her own vices.

He made it back to the French carriage and was invited in by Maxime. She kindly led him to Fleur's room before leaving. Entering, Fleur looked amazing. She was wearing a silver spaghetti strap dress that hung halfway down her beautiful thighs and showed a lot of cleavage.

Fleur smiled at him reassuringly. So he sighed and turned to the bedroom mirror. He let out his breath allowing for green lights to pull away from his skin like fireflies. It took but mere seconds and looking into the mirror it was obvious that the he was now a she.

Her black hair was a bit longer and wild down to the bottom of her neck in curled waves, and over her shoulders and chest. Her nose was smaller, and lips pouty. She was a little smaller and her frame was more slender. She was beautiful and pale, and somehow her emerald eyes sparkled more beautifully. Her chest stood out a little but not too much as she wasn't very large there. Fleur just couldn't stop staring at her in a dream like daze as she licked her lips.

"W-what's your name?" Fleur had to ask, her voice timid and soft, kind, and loving.

She smiled at Fleur with a soft expression. "My name… my name is… Hope…" she whispered the last word, her cheeks tinted red, her voice soft and light. "W-well, Kairi Hope potter, but-but Hope is more English I guess, or something-!"

Fleur smiled as she quickly placed a finger on Kairi Hope Potter's lips, silencing her as she babbled. "You are incredible, Hope," she said testing out her second name as that seemed to make her somewhat more comfortable. "You are so beautiful. Please, take a seat," she said causing Hope to blush even brighter as she gestured a seat at the table set up in the room with a soup appetizer for them both.

Hope sat with Fleur opposite fidgeting nervously with her fingers and spoon. "I'm sorry," she said when Fleur looked at her questioningly. "I'm-I'm just not used to this…"

"Do not concern yourself, Hope," Fleur said quickly. "Just breathe, and relax. I asked for this. You are perfect. And you are certainly my hero! I really like you, and I…hope that you like me too."

"Of… of course I do," Hope readily agreed with bright red cheeks. "You're… you're really pretty Fleur, and you are kind, and sweet, what's not to like. I just. This is my first ever date, and you're so nice. I really like you, but I never expected to ever get a date before, let alone one where I can look like me. It feels so refreshing."

Fleur smiled as Hope babbled a little more. "And seeing the real you is so wonderful. Your scent is so much stronger now, and I love it. You are so beautiful. I am surprised you hide as a boy like that."

"Oh… that…" she said rolling her eyes while feeling more relaxed. "Dumbledore said it's to stop someone forcing me to marry them to take my inheritance since women have so fewer rights in the magical world. Though, I've recently learnt that no one could sell me off like that or take anything from me. I believe its Dumbledore's ploy because people expect boys to be heroes, not girls, and that they take boys more serious! So now I'm just going along with it as it really makes life easy while dealing with Dumbledore. Though, I sometimes wonder why I care to bother. If I just revealed the truth it would all be open and I could breathe easier. Then I can be so very open in my campaign against the old man for all the suffering he causes people. It's odd, he doesn't even realise what he's doing wrong and those fanatical Dumbledore-lovers don't want to see the bad he does no matter how obvious because they're led to believe in fraudulent Merlin's like him because of his past deeds; they forget his present deeds should matter more so, and they aren't good."

Fleur nodded as she heard this and gave her a smile. "But your paper has been printing anti-Dumbledore propaganda since it started," she noted reasonably.

"Yeah… but he's really too stupid to look that deep into the meaning of things," Hope answered as she finally tried some soup. "He thinks so foolishly that because we are still kids that we can't be a threat, or we can't have an opinion that matters. To Dumbledore, all that matters is his word, and that he is 'always' right, and that he has everyone's best interests at heart. He doesn't want people thinking for themselves. He also preaches stuff, and then goes against those words behind people's backs. He isn't a good man at all."

Fleur nodded as they continued eating and talking about how evil Dumbledore was, or at least senile with dementia. The afternoon was quite fun, and Hope enjoyed her first ever date, and after a good time went to leave. However, Fleur seemed to move at the last second and pulled Hope into her arms, her lips pressed to hers in a soft and loving kiss.

Hope couldn't help but let her eyes drift closed as she experienced her first ever kiss. Their lips seemed to move in perfect harmony. Then Hope started as she felt the other girls tongue on her lips and didn't hesitate in giving it entrance. Fleur's taste was heavenly and something she would never forget, but she did miss it as she fixed her illusions (physical and mental) and walked back to the castle ten minutes later.


	11. Secrets and Revelations

Harry had only just entered the castle when a voice made him cringe and ruined his previous good mood. "Don't move Harry" If you won't do it willingly I'll force you to unseal the newspaper room if I have too," the old man said from the stairs with his wand pointed at him. "I cannot let you ruin my plans…"

Harry rolled his eyes. "Nope… I don't think I'll agree to that. After all, didn't you get the memo? I'm the hero in training, and doing that would be bad hero-practice, I could lose my permit."

"Don't play games with me Harry," he said angrily. "You will do as I say. I am the Headmaster!"

"Then act like it!" Harry suddenly hissed out startling the old man. "A real Headmaster would protect his students so don't give me any of your crap!" he spat out in disgust.

"Harry, what I do is for your own good!" the old man preached while raising his wand. "I'll have to reveal your secret to the whole school. I'm sure the Durmstrang boys would like to know you're really a girl!" he said smugly only for them to be startled by a mass of gasps and looking over at the Great Hall doors, they were now open with nearly half the school standing and watching, having heard.

However, Dumbledore gave them no thought as he continued to swipe his wand. However, 'Harry' just said one word.

"Dobby…!"

"YOU SHALL NOT HARM, MASTER!" the little elf roared as he appeared in a whip crack of sound and blast Dumbledore into the far wall with a crack he was knocked out cold.

"Good job Dobby," he said before quickly fleeing with a gesture Dobby left too.

Harry was quick in getting to the Frontier, and entered Hermione's office closing the door and taking a seat as she and McGonagall were there mulling over some last minute notes. They looked at him in concern as he tried to keep his breathing under control.

"I just had Dobby attack Dumbledore!" was the first thing he said shocking them. "He was knocked out in one shot. The old man might have compromised my secret just to keep his. I'm not sure what people's reactions were. I think Dobby and I hurting Dumbledore drove that from their minds for a while. The old man had gone to attack me. He's blimin crazy! Everything truly starts now. There is no going back as Dumbledore is naive, not stupid."

"Was the mental illusion compromised?" McGonagall was quick to ask in concern as she had finally figured out that Harry and Hermione had been planning a coupe, for a while now, waiting for that perfect moment to strike, and Dumbledore set himself up for it just as they knew he would.

"I'm not sure, but this is Dumbledore," Harry said while cringing. "Even the Slytherins would believe him with the way he was acting. All it takes is one person to believe and to keep talking about it for others to follow suit, and with the amount of worshipers he has at this school that's more than enough to break my secret wide open. And as I said, with the way he was towards me, even his haters would believe him! He even threatened me with the filthy Durmstrang filth! But maybe it's better this way…" he suggested in thought. "There was always the chance that I would magically exhaust myself during the first task enough to drop my guise, but this way I could control everything."

"W-why don't you then?" Hermione suggested while shrugging. "Since Dumbledore has potentially screwed this thing up. It's an opportunity to do what you always wanted and stop hiding the truth of who you are just because that old basket case thought it was some kind of clever plot when it was just a load of sexist bull."

Harry looked down at his hands while smiling as he thought about what Hermione said and nodded, his eyes closed tight. Hope opened her eyes and looked up to see Hermione and McGonagall giving her reassuring smiles.

"Hello Hermione. I'm Kairi Hope Potter, but you can call me Hope. It's nice to finally meet you," she said with a smile.

"I think to make a good impression you need a dress," Hermione said thoughtfully as she checked her best friend out and relaxed as it was good to have a female best friend. "What do you think Professor?" she asked while turning to the teacher.

McGonagall smiled while nodding. "I'm certain of it."

"D-do I have to wear this? I look so… so…?" Hope couldn't hope to find the words later that afternoon as Hermione and McGonagall had snuck out of the school to get her a few girl clothes.

Hope was now wearing a black dress halfway down her hot thighs with silky flowing sleeves that covered half of her hands, and new black trainers since they tried her with the half inch heals but she looked like she would break a leg if left in them any longer.

She was even wearing some black panties and a bra, even though she didn't think she needed one as she admitted shamefully being flat-chested. However, Hermione had to drag her into her offices private bathroom to force her into them. Though, she secretly admired how soft and comfy they were, and the chest support was great, so maybe her boobs weren't that small after all (as Hermione also told her).

Hope's bust was pushed up a little to give some very small cleavage in her dress, and the waist was perfectly hugging her slender and strong form. Hermione had even put some sparkly lip gloss on Hope's lips, and her hair tied back with some Goth girl hair clips that suited her dress, but left loose and still over her shoulders as it looked nice with that wild and untamed look.

"Beautiful, sexy, hot, take your pick," Hermione finally said while smirking smugly at a job very well done. She wouldn't have said the second one if McGonagall hadn't left them alone.

It seemed that outside around the school everyone is discussing 'Harry', and the incident with Dumbledore, but none of the Frontier staff had once knocked on the office door yet.

However, Hermione opened the door when someone finally did knock. It was Ginny and she smiled and blushed as she saw Hope. "Umm… well, we're ready to send the Emergency Edition of the Frontier, and we left off the schools name as requested, but McGonagall has just gotten us word that Dumbledore has been patched up and has now recruited some students to help shoot down our owls."

"The attack on private owls by wizards or witches is a crime, right Hermione?" Hope was quick to say forgetting about her earlier discomfort as she did feel comfortable and Ginny looked like she enjoyed her new outfit, and they needed to take action to protect their post owls from harm, and their post from theft.

"Yes ma'am," she agreed with a nod. "And conspiracy to poach working post owls could earn the poacher a hefty fine! Continued poaching could serve them a long time in jail, especially when it includes stealing mail and deliveries."

Hope nodded with a smirk. "Hermione, go and get Susie to floo call her aunt with the message about a teacher attempting to intercept working owls, and recruiting students to assist with this. I'm guessing Snape will be in on this too. The next edition will have that nice review you did of his class and teaching 'skill' in it."

"I'm right on it," Hermione said quickly breezing passed Ginny out of the door and leaving them both alone together.

Hope smiled as she thought of counters to Dumbledore before speaking to the cute red head. "Okay, Ginny, first, how do I look in this dress?" she asked startling the red haired girl.

Ginny went redder than ever as she replied slowly. "Y-you're… you look… wow… you're so-so beautiful!" she said nervously. "T-though, I knew you were w-when I saw you in the C-Chamber of Secrets!"

"You saw that, huh?" she asked with a raised eyebrow, Ginny nodded sheepishly. "Why didn't you ever confront me about that?"

"C-confront you?" she stuttered out quivering at the thought. "I-it wasn't my place. Heck, you saved my life, and I'll always… l-love you for that, but what is your name?"

She chuckled as she surprisingly hugged Ginny for a moment before pulling back with a soft smile. "It's quite a fitting name really. It's Hope… I guess," she said gaining a smile from Ginny. "But maybe you could do me a favour!?" she suggested while Ginny nodded readily in agreement. "Could you get the twins to put this book to good use and send some amusing letters out using the school owls?" she asked as she pulled a thin, small book from a desk draw and handed it over to her curious red haired friend.

"H-howlers…?" Ginny asked in surprise before an evil grin spread to her pretty freckled face. "This is going to be hilarious! I'll help them with this. I'll get Luna too, she's quite good with this sort of magic believe it or not!" she said as she hurried out giggling madly.

"Did you send Ginny off with 'that' book?" Hermione asked as she re-entered Hope's office to see a smug smirk on her face. "They're going to send them using the school owls aren't they?"

"You read me proper Hermione baby," she said in a cheesy old fashioned black and white detective/gangster movie accent. "If Dumbledore wants a fight then I say we give him one!" she said smugly as she strode passed giving Hermione butt a playful spank as she went out of her office.

Hope paused as she stood atop the main stairs, and all of the working students slowed to a stop as they saw her standing and waiting. "Dumbledore doesn't seem to care for the safety of us students, and even now he has managed to convince some Gryffindors to help him attack our papers owls," she said calmly watching them, they all showed her the same respect they showed Harry and she couldn't have been happier. "However, we're not going to stand by and let this dipshit rule us like a dictator!" she hissed out to nods of agreement. "WE may be young, but we have rights! It is our right to feel safe at our own school!

"Dumbledore has even persuaded girls to join his group when he has made our innocents nothing but a commodity those Bulgarian mother fuckers can take! Wars have started over a lot less! And if Durmstrang foolishly incites war with Dumbledore's blessing then it's a fucking war they'll get!" she said fiercely, her staff cheering. "We're smarter than them. We will destroy them with our printed words, and if they try to touch any girl within our lands, we will destroy them no matter what so-called immunity they have. Bulgaria is pathetic, and would never try to pick a fight with us anyway, so let them burn at our lacklustre mercy!"

She smirked as they cheered out more. "I am Hope Potter. I am the Girl-Who-Lived, and I am your saviour. And I will wage any kind of war to protect those I care about. But we must remember to protect innocent people from people like Dumbledore, because it's the right thing to do! Even if he has corrupted them, so many have a chance to wake up and smell that his farts stink too!"

Hope drowned in the cheers and laughing as she walked powerfully down the stair removing her forced wand from the holder from her left arm and snapping it before throwing it to her side into a trash can.

"Stupid piece of junk," she muttered as she drew her real wand. She waved it creating streams of red ribbon before putting it back. "It feels so good not having to use that piece of crap Dumbledore tried forcing on me. If a phoenix is the panicle of all that is good, Dumbledore has that bird under his reign of tyranny too.

"Team Prank Dumbledore!" she called as she reached the bottom and they were quick to call out, not surprisingly knowing who they were. "I want that bastard old man and his team of zombies distracted in the next ten minutes!"

"Yes ma'am!" the twins called out readily.

"Yes Miss. Hope," Luna and Ginny agreed quickly.

"Cho!" she called next. "I want you to gather a team of photographers and head to the castles battlements! I want Dumbledore's actions recorded for… prosperity… and our next edition!"

"Yes ma'am," she readily agreed. "And looking good… Hope!" she said as she was quick in grabbing a few camera-boys and camera-girls and taking one of the secret exits out of the office.

Hope drew her wand again and startled everyone else as she shot a patronus before putting her wand away. Though, it didn't look much like a stag anymore, more serpent than anything. "I'm going to leave and start a fight with Dumbledore. Whoever is left while Dumbledore is distracted? I want you to launch the owls with their deliveries!"

"I'm coming with you Hope!" Hermione said with no room for debate.

"I'll come too then," Ginny said leaving Fred, George, and Luna to finish off setting up the howlers before they nodded to her and left. "Ron's down there kissing Dumbledore's arse. I want to have a word with the traitor-or something like that anyway!"

"He'll be the one calling you traitor!" Hope said in amusement. "After all, he's the sort of person that thinks everyone who goes against Dumbledore's plan to beat, torture and rape everyone is the evil traitor!"

"We'll come too," Blaize spoke out for himself, Daphne and Tracey. "It's the least we can do for you. You have helped us and given us something productive to do that has garnered us some respect among the other three houses!"

"Then it looks like we go to war!" she replied smirking.


	12. There is no Secret with the Mental Old Man

It had been amazingly easy to mess with Albus Dumbledore, and amazingly funny as he 'intercepted' abusive howlers. Hope just watched laughing as Dumbledore and his minions 'captured' another howler. However, even she was surprised as loads of fireworks blasted off from the owlary and exploded over the Durmstrang ship as if they were under attack, which by 'destroying' Dumbledore they were. It was an amazing sight and made Hope and her friends laugh more as they could just about see boys running around on deck like headless chickens.

However, Dumbledore was running out of distractions so Hope, Hermione, Ginny, Blaize, Tracey, and Daphne were only too eager to go and distract them some more just as the French school arrived with their head teacher to assist in keeping the old man's attention occupied.

"Well, if it isn't my evil headmaster and his marry band of worshipers!" Hope said with a smug smirk on her lips.

"Potter…!" Ron spat out angrily. "You should just give up now Harry!" he hissed while Snape glared at him, probably for getting the first insults in. Though, that really couldn't be considered an insult as anything by that guy was lame.

However, Hope was startled as she looked herself over. "Ah… I didn't drop the mental illusions," she said smilingly. "It shows how much control Dumbledore has over them. He must have been trying to undo his mess up," she said quietly to her friends.

"Figured it wasn't in the best interest of his plots," Hermione snorted out quietly. "Hmm… it just leaves me to wonder whether anyone else will see through the mind illusions."

"Mr. Dumbledore," Hope said with a polite smile that promised her wrath. "You are right now only attacking school owls, which is your right as headmaster-for some weird reason, so I guess I'll have to start writing animal cruelty laws to protect them," she began completely ignoring Ron. "However, if you touch one feather on Frontier birds I will have you arrested as they are privately owned by Fairytale! If you wish to make a big deal out of this then go ahead, but we WILL stand in the way of anyone daring to think they can harm any girl on our school grounds and even outside them. That is our duty as decent and honest human beings!"

Dumbledore tried not to glare, but his brow twitched as he tried to keep smiling while his little Gryffindor gang glared and muttered threats for disobeying the old man. "I'm afraid that while they're in this school I can do as I please. After all I have ordered your paper shut down."

"Trying to control the media now Dumbledore!" Maxime interrupted glaring at the old man. "From what I know, the Frontier newspaper is the only paper in Brittan that doesn't print crap, lies, and half-truths! Yet it is written by child… I mean teenagers with more integrity than you!"

"Stay out of this!" he commanded with a glare before turning back to Hope. "You will shut down the presses right now. If I see one of your bird's leave the castle I will shot it down with force and you and all of your pathetic little friends will be in detention with Professor Snape until the end of your Hogwarts careers, and I'll expel the Slytherins!"

Hope couldn't help but laugh. "Don't try to exceed your authority Mr. Dumbledore!"

"Dumbledore's authority is absolute!" Ron hissed out, again getting Snape's glare for interrupting his snarky comment.

"Shut up Ron you idiot!" Ginny interrupted glaring at him. "Dumbledore can be over ridden by the other three Heads of House, or even by the board of governors, sponsors and funders of the school."

"And as heads of houses we've voted to keep the Frontier," McGonagall interrupted as she marched out of the castle with Sprout and Flitwick. "Plus Albus we're giving you a warning. If you so much as touch a private owl again that doesn't belong to you personally, and that includes school owned owls we'll suspend you from Hogwarts pending an evaluation of your mental health!"

"You can't do this!" Dumbledore cried out angrily. "Hogwarts is mine, and the students have to obey me as I'm the headmaster!"

"Albus Dumbledore!" Amelia Bones hissed from behind the highly distracted group with several aurors with her all of which looked to be on sugar highs as they twitched for their wands. She held a copy of the Emergency Frontier that Susie gave her through the fire. "You have been putting MY niece and all of the girls in this school in danger by having them…" she gestured the ship in loathing. "Keep their messed up backwards, primitive little laws and ignoring ours, and I thought our world was backwards! Do you have any idea what this will do to the school…? How many parents are going to just march in here and demand not only your position as headmaster, but your head!?"

Dumbledore looked to her with his messed up I'm better than you smile. "But that's what I'm trying to prevent. If I can stop the Frontier from sending out its papers none of the parents will find out!"

"I've found out, and my whole office now knows," she said in anger. "And I bet that idiot Fudge was party to allowing this!"

"I said Australia would have been a better choice," Hope interrupted with a smile that put Dumbledore's to shame. "Or maybe that one in New Zeeland… I read it's really quite nice, or maybe Tex Mage Academy in Texas-Southern US girls have cutely amusing accents!" she said sweetly just to get under Dumbledore's skin while she could and offering Fleur and apologetic look for saying that (even though it was true) but she seemed to have agreed with her anyway. "Though, Mr. Dumbledore, it's too late to stop our owls. They've already gone!" she giggled in amusement. "After all, what good are distractions with no purpose?"

"Why you little…! Do you have any idea what you've done!?" he demanded while looking horrified. "We'll be forced to go back on our contract, and they'll seek compensation."

"Here's some compensation," she replied causing some laughs as she raised her middle finger. "None of us signed any contract. So it's not our problem, and if you think you can use some bull-shit pureblood law or lore to hand them us or whatever fucked up plot to get off the hook relatively free then I'll evoke the Lore's of Arcadia! How I love to read about your odd little world and its odd little system."

"What lore's?" he asked sounding worried, which made Amelia growl as they all realised that was exactly what he was thinking.

"Ones soul, body, and magic is her own." It was written quite long ago. "It's actually one of the oldest laws pretty much stating that no matter how young or old, if a female of any species under the Arcanum disagrees to a marriage contract or to be sold into slavery or bondage and things along those lines, then they are null and void because no one owns them but them. After all Professor… I remember you saying once that it is OUR choices, no one else's!" she smirked smugly. "It was around fifty years later that a new lore was added which put boys under this magical protection as well."

"The law can always be changed," he hissed looking annoyed. He no doubt had not expected her to know such things as he wasn't that familiar himself. Those laws were barely if ever used because so few realise that they were still active and hadn't ever been changed before because those who could down the line agreed with them or just didn't see a point as things like arranged marriages were for honour, respect, and heirs mostly, and who could really stop a family selling their daughter into slavery back then? It was easier to break the lore or law than change it. These days most of the lore's were dated but none of them broached tradition (which surprisingly did change in the magical world with the times) or anything like that so they didn't really need changing.

Hope took two steps closer to the old man, her green eyes as cold as ice. "I would rather join Voldemort that become someone's pet old man. Though, I'll be sure to bring him your head as a peace offering!" she hissed causing the old man to flinch.

"Albus…!" McGonagall suddenly said in her anger. "I suggest you pack your bags and get out of OUR school!" she said trying to gather some calm, her wand in hand.

"What…? But…" he stuttered in surprise, which was a surprise. How could he feel remotely surprised about that?

"Leave now!" Flitwick added in his wand seemingly materialising in his hand.

Sprout also grabbed her wand. "Albus, we do not believe that the students are safe with you 'running' the school anymore," she said disappointedly. "Plus… if you hadn't noticed the education around here just keeps getting worse! We're all over worked by you and underpaid, and every time we bring up splitting our classes up and getting in extra teachers you say that 'you're doing great, we don't need more teachers'," she said mocking the way Dumbledore talked when he was trying to fob them off.

"The three of us have discussed this quite a lot over the past few years," McGonagall said with a glare. "It's unfortunate, but we can't cope with all of the students we have on a daily bases, and then having to monitor them all on weekends and holidays. It's way too much Albus, so you're gone. You're fired!"

Dumbledore was as shocked as everyone else. "Y-you can't fire me. The board of governors won't let you, and you'll never squeeze the funding out of them for extra staff!"

"Then we'll go elsewhere… there are other places that will sponsor the school, as well as charities we can turn too," she answered with a shrug. "Now please leave Albus, you are trespassing on school property!"

"I'm not going anywhere," he said trying to puff his chest out proudly. "This is MY school; you can't take it from me!"

"I can't believe Professor McGonagall is betraying the light!" Ron said in shock and horror. "T-they've all gone dark Professor, what do we do?" Snape didn't even try to speak after giving Ron a look that asked whether he should see a therapist before trying to look very small. Hope smirked; it wouldn't be long until he was kicked to the curb too. This was working out better than she thought it would.

"Amelia, please see to it that Albus is escorted to the gates!" McGonagall said crisply. "Also, I would like for a couple of male aurors to deliver a message to the Durmstrang ship stating quite clearly that any attack on anyone in our country will be considered as if their school was committing an act of war on ours in which case for the safety of our students we will shackle them and store them in our own cells only to be let out during the tasks if they do not understand this. They are not to enter the castle or go into the village, and they are not permitted to talk with or interact with any student from Hogwarts or Bauxbuttons except for during the tasks, and even then all interaction is to be kept to a minimum!"

She nodded as she gesture for that black guy Hope saw with the pink haired one that arrested Skeeter, and he left with another two men.

"Albus Dumbledore. If you resist leaving the castle any longer I shall arrest you!" Amelia said coolly.

Dumbledore just grit his teeth in anger. "Fine, I need to get my belongings!" he said trying to not let his anger get the best of him as he was followed by the rest of Amelia's aurors.

"OK guys," Hope said after a few moments. "Let's get back to work. I want another copy of the Frontier running this exclusive story tomorrow morning."

"Finally, a Friday edition," Hermione said with a grin. "Right on it boss, and let's hope that it keeps most of the parents at bay and satisfied," she nodded in agreement. "I'll gather the others, and we'll all meet up at the office in an hour," she finished off getting a nod she led the others back into the castle leaving Hope looking amused as the Gryffindor's and Snape were just standing, shocked.

"E-everyone has gone evil!" Ron said in horror.

McGonagall gave him a pitying look. "All of you will be in detention for the next month," she said coolly. "And Severus… I am revoking all of your teacher privileges and placing you on probation. Give me one reason, and you'll be joining Albus in unemployment!" she said glaring at him. "Now get out of our sight… oh, and all of you Gryffindor's are grounded from all extracurricular activities!" she said as they all rushed off quickly before they were punished more, Snape being the fastest to flee.

The French students bid them a good luck before leaving too. Though, Fleur stayed and waited out of the way because she knew her Hope would need a cuddle after everything that has happened thus far.

"This has been one odd afternoon!" Hope commented with a small laugh. "Though, I suppose it's nearly evening now."

"Mr. Potter, it's nice to see you again," Amelia said with a smile. "It's a shame that Dumbledore has lost his mind, but it does happen to the best of us…" she said sadly.

"Yeah, I guess, I kind of feel sorry for him," she replied with a shrug before looking around to see the coast was clear. "And its Miss. Potter, look a bit closer," she said smirking as Amelia looked harder and gasped. "Told you so, but keep it on the down low okay," she said chuckling.

"So you plan on staying like this with just the mental illusion?" McGonagall asked and received a nod in return. "Okay then. I guess I have a lot to clean up after Albus and hope I can find the money for more staff. He was right; the board tries to cut everything, which is why we haven't had anything new at the school in decades."

"Well Professor, I might be able to get you some extra funding," Hope said slowly as her mind created scheme after scheme to improve the paper. "If you could give me a moment of your time let's say…" she looked at her watch. "Well, its five now-how about seven o' clock?"

"O-kay," she agreed in surprise looking curious. "How about my office then…? I would say the heads but it will no doubt lockdown and not accept me."

"Okidoki then!" she chimed. "I have to go see… my friend now," she said with a light blush on her checks as she hurried over to Fleur with a grin. "So how awesome was that?" she asked as Fleur took her hand and walked with her into the castle as it was getting a little cold.

"Very," Fleur agreed with a smile. "And I love that dress on you. And it is really cute too. You look absolutely ravaging," she said which caused Hope's cheeks to brighten further with her smile.

"Thanks," she replied looking down in shy sheepishness. "Hermione picked it out because I was busy trying to send out our papers and I didn't have any dresses, but don't worry, Hermione and I are just really good friends. Well, she's my best buddy and I don't think she swings that way…"

"Stop babbling," Fleur said with a chuckle as they found themselves a quiet spot in the back of the library hidden in the far corner, and it helped that the place was almost empty. "I also have some really good female friends. It does not mean that I'm going to do anything with them though."

Hope laughed nervously. "Well, yeah… I guess. Sorry, it's just, you're my first…" she trailed off unsure what they were to each other yet, but she held out her namesake.

"Girlfriend," Fleur filled in sounding hopeful.

That one word brightened Hope instantly. "Yeah… girlfriend! But… I want to take things slow as we are both young and I am only fourteen," she agreed with a shy grin.

Fleur nodded with a smile of her own. "Of course… you are a few years younger than me," she readily agreed. "And I expected to have to move slower than if we were the same age! I will look after you always… but… we can still have lots of kisses," she said with a cheeky smirk.

Hope was eagerly nodding while Fleur pulled her into her arms and Hope bravely slid onto the older girls lap snuggling in her arms feeling content burying her face into Fleur's neck, breathing in her wonderful scent. Fleur stroked Hope's wild hair between her fingers while holding her tightly cuddling her.

"This will seem really odd to someone who can't see passed the mental illusions," Hope commented impishly with a little giggle as she held Fleur around the waist.

"I had thought that too," giggled Fleur kissing the top of Hope's head. "But I do not care. I feel so comfortable, and relaxed with you like this."

Hope smiled as she rested her eyes curled up in comforting and loving arms. They both stayed together like that for a good half hour when Fleur interrupted her rest with bad news.

"I believe you have to be at your paper in a few minutes. I would never want to keep my girl from doing something she enjoys. We can make some time tomorrow before the dragons on Saturday."

She smiled and stretched a little as she sat up on her girlfriends lap, and without hesitation kissed her so sweetly on the lips before pulling back with a proud grin as she left Fleur's blue eyes glazed with need and knew she was naughty to tease her so much.

"Tomorrow, babe," Hope said smirking as she slid off her girlfriends lap. "I'll walk you to the Entrance Hall," she said taking Fleur's left hand in her right and interlocking fingers she walked her out of the library. They talked little as they walked through the halls content to just be with each other until Hope stole a quick kiss and Fleur rushed off with a grin with Hope watching until she entered her school carriage, which had been moved closer to the castle.


	13. Is There a Secret to Evil Schemes?

Hope used some secret passages to get back to her office before Hermione even knew she was late she snuck into the meeting room with its huge long table easily as it was so full with Hermione handing out assignments.

"Our primary goal is to ruin Dumbledore!" Hope suddenly interrupting standing up from where she had flopped down on the then blushing Cho Chang's lap as all the chairs had been taken, and there wasn't much space to stand either, and she needed to be up front, (Cho didn't mind as the small heroin was cute, soft and cuddly).

"Dumbledore may have been fired," she continued thoughtfully while a few girls giggled behind her, not that she noticed as Cho wasn't very discrete in checking her out, wondering whether Hope had some kind of power over girls more than Fleur had power over anyone.

However, Hope didn't seem to notice that she had some naughty attention from some of the silliest girls who admired her strength (as they were super-fangirls of hers) while she went on.

"But we have to keep the old man out of a job. At least at Hogwarts anyway!" she said with a little grin as she looked around and finally noticed her fangirls and gave them an extra smile as she moved just so to tease them a little for her own amusement.

"Unfortunately the old man still has mountains of supporters who will always accept his line of 'Greater Good', with capital G's!" she said, which made some laugh while she leaned over the table, smirking. "Then he has great power and doesn't realise that with great power comes great responsibility!" she added and only the muggleborn's got the reference and smiled. "He controls so much within the wizengamot, and even the International Confederation without them truly realising that he is manipulating them because they're obviously stupid.

"He will try using these powers and the powers of his more connected and wealthy supporters against us to try getting back into the school! He's down for now, but we need to keep him down without telling outright lies! If we don't Dumbledore could retake his position as Headmaster and this would be all for nothing and Fairytale could collapse if it hasn't gotten any headway!

"I also want Hermione to publish her review of Snape's 'teaching' and class, full spread and go in for the kill; no beating around the bush. If we can get rid of him before I control this school fully once the ministry drops funding under Dumbledore's say, trying to force us out; all the better for us and the student body.

"Also," she said with a small grin as she sat back on Cho's comfy lap and crossed her left leg over her right as she leaned back looking smug as she pulled Cho's arms around her waist like a seatbelt and she didn't seem to mind as they were friends as she had chosen her loyalty to do what was right, not what was easy, she wanted nothing to do with Dumbledore as she was clever; she was a Ravenclaw for a reason.

"From now on the paper is the Fairytale Frontier!" she said smugly as it was sooner than she expected, but that was fine by her. "We'll keep the logos as they are, but just move them about a little to represent the new format. This will be a statement telling Dumbledore, the ministry, and our future enemies that we are not just a stupid school newspaper run by foolish children, but we're a proper paper run by intelligent teenagers who know what's really happening in the world and aren't afraid to report it.

"I believe Dumbledore may have some investment or contacts in the Daily Prophet, so expect them to begin a large scale smear campaign against us, especially since we keep scooping them and getting exclusives. Now we've shown our allegiance is not with Dumbledore they will go on the attack, not realising that we're more powerful without that barmy old guy.

"Fred, George, and Hannah," she continued and collected a nod from the three of them before she continued. "I want to cut your usual comic strip to quarter of a page or less," she said, and they were all about to complain, but stopped at the cool look she gave them. "I want to start making a special Saturday edition of the paper containing a short comic book each week as a continuing series to amuse ourselves with. It can have jokes and be funny too.

"Maybe it could be about a… I don't know…" she muttered with a wicked grin that showed them all that she did know and they all quivered in fear. "Maybe it could be about a wizard and witch and their team that dress up in costumes to secretly fight the dark forces of Voldore the evil Dark Wizard who also has a 'secret' identity as their magical school's headmaster, called Professor Dumbmort?"

The whole conference room froze for a second before they all burst out laughing. "Not only does that sound funny, but it pokes fun at Dumbledore and V-V-Voldemort," Fred said wiping tears from his eyes. "Dumbledore did create Voldemort so it only fits they he's portrayed as the real villain! We can have Dumbmort blabbering about the 'Greater Good', and Voldore ranting about pureblood supremacy, and making it so over the top that it makes both Dumbledore and… V-Voldemort look like the raving lunatics they are!"

"Ahh… the fun of comic books," Hope said smirking. "But Dumbledore really does go on way over the top as if 'The Greater Good' was the answer to all of his evils," she said while giggling. "I figure that if we add extra incentives to… let's say buy our paper we'll steal Daily Prophet readers too…"

"B-buy…?" Hermione asked in surprise. "Will McGonagall let us sell the paper?" she asked curious like the others.

"It's not up to her anymore, but I suppose I'll ask anyway," she replied with a thoughtful shrug. "It doesn't matter. No matter what, I want papers sent out to every shop, and every official and business, except the Prophet of course as a free edition to get people in the know, with subscription forms in it, at the same price as the Prophet with a small hike up on Saturdays when the comic starts rolling out. The first edition of the charged paper will roll out Saturday evening with the one hundred percent exclusive cover of the tri-wizard tournament!"

"We're going to keep the Prophet away?" Cho said shyly in surprise as she was embarrassed drawing attention to being Hope's seat as her boss was relaxing back on her. "T-that way people will want our paper to read about it-and make more sales!"

"Exactly, Cho," Hope said smugly. "The Daily Prophet pissed me off by hiring low life losers like Rita Skeeter, but she's serving time for being an illegal animagus. She might have got off with a large fine if it was just that, but illegally entering people's homes was a bad move on her part. So I want to crush the Prophet. It will show them they don't mess with us."

"The Daily Prophets sales are already down since the Fairytale Frontier started," Luna commented with a smile as being Hope's seat look nice and hoped she got that chance next time. "My father owns the Quibbler and looked into it. He gets awfully nosy sometimes, and the Prophet has slandered his magazine a lot over the years. The Quibbler has never once claimed to be perfect fact as it is technically about conspiracy theories in the world, and things that even to the magical world are myths, legends or just rumours passed down over the years. The Prophet gets snarky and attacks people and magazines when it has a slow day.

"It's even attacked sports magazines. I believe father said about that that it's jealous the magazines commentary and reporting was so much better and more interesting. The Prophet attacks our paper at the moment subtly in case they angered the wrong people-they've been testing the waters, but with Dumbledore's support they'll come on strong, especially since us 'kids' have meddled into what was once their exclusive domain to deliver a better service and cost them a lot of money!"

Hope smirked with a soft evil chuckle. "It looks like we'll have to bring them down in flames… while they dish out childish insults we'll report on their insults cleverly, and mock them while at the same time being smart to have easy deniability that we're 'not' insulting them while criticising their bad taste to slander us."

"So we take the piss out of them but hide it enough so we can condemn them for doing that to us?" Ginny asked while laughing. "T-that's brilliant, Hope! Don't stoop to their level stoop lower while still standing above them."

"Okay," Hermione interrupted their 'evil' scheming with a wide 'evil' grin of her own. "We have a lot of work to do guys and not enough time to do it, but I want tomorrow's paper delivered by six o' clock in the morning, do you understand?"


	14. Fairytale has no Secrets

Hope smiled as she was invited into McGonagall's office later that day and felt bad for the haggard look the teacher wore as she gave a soft sigh. Hope had never seen her teacher looking so lost before and hoped she could help. McGonagall would have normally gone to Dumbledore if she had a serious problem like this, but this time he was the problem so that wasn't even an option.

"Miss. Potter, please take a seat," the old woman said crisply as she straightened herself up a little as she didn't want to show any weakness if she could help it. "You mentioned the possibility of getting extra funding for the school?" she asked as Hope took a seat with a soft smile.

"Yep," she agreed brightly. "I can get you enough money to give yourself and the other teachers a pay rise, plus triple the staff if needed. In addition, they're willing to give the school sponsorship for free advertising within the school, on say quidditch uniforms and brooms, in the stadium, nothing too tacky."

"A-and who…"

"Me," Hope said smilingly. "I am, Fairytale, and now we'll be taking full control of the Frontier and launching it as a daily newspaper to compete with the Prophet, and you'll allow me to use the students to make and write it. They'll of course get some payment out of it, and extra credit when they leave school and the school will gain too in the form of sponsorship and funds. We'll even make sure our readers know the school gets a cut. However, for some things we'll need older members of the club to leave school grounds. However, if it will make you feel better we could hire some adults of the field for outside of school, and if needed they can take students out of school, of course as long as it doesn't interfere with their education."

McGonagall leaned back in her chair in thought for a moment. "I had a feeling that you were Fairytale and you were funding the newspaper," she said after a few moments while shaking her head. "We'll get all the money we need?" she asked and Hope nodded with her smile still in place. "I… want to hire a replacement for me as transfiguration teacher and head of house as I won't have enough time, as well as a second to split the classes."

"You have the money Professor," she replied with a grin. "Also, I was thinking on my way over here that we should get rid of divination!" she said smilingly as that wasn't just a sudden thought. "Seers are born, frauds are taught."

McGonagall nodded at that before she realised what she was doing and straightened out. "I've already decided I would cut divination if I ever became headmistress because I also feel that way. Though, it's a truth."

"You could always replace it with… sports class," she suggested reasonably. "Looking around at all the students I have to seriously wonder whether half of them are going to die of heart attacks fat at forty with the amount of junk they eat without even picking things up from the floor when they can just flick their wands," she said laughingly. "It might be fun for the purebloods to learn something about muggle sports, and it would be nice for muggle-raised students to get the opportunity to fly, race brooms and play quidditch with everybody too."

"I-I'll think about it," McGonagall said was a tired sigh. "Well, if that's all, I thank you, but I have some more staff to hire."

"One last thing if I may Professor?" she asked and the teacher nodded. "Mr. Binns is a boring old fart that doesn't have a clue what he's doing, and I'm may be wrong but I don't even think he realises we're there at all. I would suggest hiring HISTORY teachers, not just magical history, and then just leave him be. He'll never know we're not there. Also… I would suggest looking into the books to find out where his pay was going because I doubt he collected it."

McGonagall's eyes had widened at this as she thought it over and nodded her head in agreement as it had never crossed her mind before. "That is a responsible thing for a new head to do… especially after Dumbledore's shown he can be truly… not nice."

Hope grinned and laughed out loud as she stood from her seat. "Don't forget Snape's replacement," she commented sweetly. "After all, Professor you and I both know he's useless and may be excellent at potions but he is not competent at teaching. Now if the school had a position for dipshit; he would win hands down; all bow out!"

McGonagall had to hold back a laugh and a reprimand for the cussing, as she thought about it, but knew it would take a short while longer because he had his uses, for now. Therefore, no matter how unfortunate, Hope knew he would stay on just for a little while longer. Anyway, watching him squirm and trying to be nice to her (as he wasn't as naive as Dumbledore and knew who was really in charge) was too amusing.

Hope left her office minutes later with a tired sigh. At least she pitched some ideas and got most of what she wanted as she knew McGonagall knew she was more in control than her, but Hope could care less about making demands, so McGonagall could have what she wanted as she was the trained educator with years of experience after all. She shouldn't push for more at this time, and if she needed to leave the school she could either sneak out or get Sirius to 'escort' her.

She shook her head. She would have to get him to come by sometime so she could get something she felt would be amusing to own. Well, there was a lot she wanted that meant leaving the school, so maybe they could make a day of it as it would be easier talking to the goblins in person rather than through male that certain undesirables would try to acquire. They couldn't get what she was up to as the magical people didn't use their money to get power; they used it to be given power because they weren't that bright.


	15. Secrets in Creativity

It was late the next morning when Hope made it to her offices and saw Hermione in her office doing something, and she suspected up to no good. She entered to start in surprise as her friend had her two-way mirror and a few books; she was using magic on it for some reason that likely broke one thousand and one stupid ministry laws that were extremely racist but pretended to be for magical people protection.

"What are you doing?" she asked making Hermione jump and she almost fell out off Hope's chair.

"Damn Hope!" she complained with a playful glare. "Knock next time! I'm too young to die of a heart attack!"

"This is my office," she replied, amused which got a sheepish look from her friend. "What exactly are you doing?" she asked again getting a better look at what was on her desk and noticed the cell phone in pieces.

"Umm… well," she said nervously. "When I saw this mirror Sirius gave you it got me to thinking, which is why I have this too," she said showing the folded piece of parchment Hope hadn't really noticed. "If the map can in theory be improved to recognize a person even under all of your illusions then maybe I could make an improved one in a cell phone. Then I got to wondering when I saw a bat in the dungeons… sonar? So what if I could add a magical sonar that could map out a place while you walk, and if magic and stuff is in the air it could tell us everybody's names, and would remember everything it mapped and record its mapped data to recognize people by their magic. Then I realised the likes of Dumbledore could hide their signature.

"However, if I could get it to scan DNA as well as magic, proportions, fingerprints, blood type, and even whether you have muggle or mage family, and with that span out a family registry more complete than anything ever tried as purebloods have always wanted, everything. This could help with terrorist profiling and everything-and DNA is the one thing that is impossible to change without complex, long, and dangerous blood rituals, which is extremely overkill dark magic that well-it could kill the recipient. This means we could have the ultimate map and detective scanner like something out of a sci-fi detective movie but better. But not only that… magic knows a person's real name and even past names if they've been changed so it will pick up them too.

"If I could scan the dark mark like with any magical artefact or magical types we could have an early warning against unknown Death Eaters. Then I figured the mirror Sirius gave you was quite clever, and I found myself wondering why wizards and witches don't use them, and since I wanted to make the map into phone software, why not?

"The mirrors aren't used simply because we can easily cross connections, so this makes them useless, especially for privacy, which is why the books on them are restricted. But I got this one from Sirius with all his, your dads, and Remus' notes on the map and several books with needed spells, and some more I thought of.

"This is why I realised that with the map being able to recognise people I could use that system as a code to get rid of the cross connection problem because it would encrypt to a person and not a phone. I even figured I would leave the sim card part so muggleborn's could phone home zeroing in on the phone numbers but with that it would cost money like a muggle phone, and though I can enhance the signal calling muggles would still rely on satellites."

Hope had collapsed into a seat opposite her friend with her mouth hanging open before she let a huge grin stretch her pretty lips. "Hermione… that is simply brilliant, but don't forget it needs to video calling to gain more interest with mage," she said while Hermione nodded while looking offended that she wouldn't have thought of that. "I'm in. If you can finish your work and get this mass produced, well omitting the maps of course we can make a lot of prophet out of this and-."

Hermione smirked as she quickly interrupted. "We could still add in the sonar system in all of them to transmit the world to us!"

Hope laughed loudly. "You are an evil genius my friend, and people try to say I'm clever. You… you're getting good at being the rebellious minx I knew you could be!" she said causing Hermione to blush and look impish. "I may be smart at the game of business, but I hadn't thought to go that bit further, even with those Smart Eye Orbs you created, and I know they're useful but we can't sell them. And now you've created this my evil genius friend, I'm going to have to invent something cool too or at least reinvent something. I can't let you have all of the fun making the magical people look like idiots who don't bother anymore!"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "You run a paper that is destroying Dumbledore and subtly poking fun at the ministry readying for that perfect moment to go on a full on attack, and as far as I've seen the ministry hasn't really noticed. You've practically gained control of Hogwarts in the matter of a month. Though, that is for the better. And you own a newspaper that is slowly kicking the poop pie out of the only other wizarding newspaper in the magical UK and it's ran by underage school students! I believe you should leave some fun for the rest of us."

"Okay," she agreed with a pout. "But if I think of something cool like a lightsabre, I'm so making it," she said with a thoughtful look while Hermione laughed nerviously.

"Although I don't doubt you could eventually build one, Hope," Hermione said through her chuckles, shaking her head as she hoped to dissuade her friend from building dangerous weapons; the magical people were dangerous enough as it was with little sticks. "I don't think the wizarding world needs lightsabres."

"Umm… how about a star fighter then?" she suggested reasonably.

Hermione sighed while shaking her head. "You and I aren't smart enough to make one together let alone you doing it by yourself."

Hope sighed sadly. "Ah well, I'll have to stick to my teleporter idea then."

"We already have portkeys, fire places, and apparation," Hermione answered while shaking her head some more as she had to wonder about her friend sometimes. "So I really don't think we need you scrambling anybody's molecules."

"A… a dark mark seeking missile?" she asked with a laughing smirk.

Hermione snorted and laughed with her. "Now that would be awesome, but we don't want to be responsible for blowing up innocent bystanders too," she said in amusement. "You should just go hang out with your 'girlfriend'," she suggested with a smirk. "That should keep you out of trouble for a while. Its rest day for the tournament tomorrow… what are you going to do to get the egg anyway?" she asked while trying to keep the suspicion from her voice.

"I had thought at one point about summoning Ron, then banishing him at the dragon and using the distraction," she answered laughing at the thought while Hermione rolled her eyes. "To be honest I hope my dragon is more reptile than mammal so I can just ask for it."

"Wow that would be lucky! How many are like that?" Hermione asked in surprise.

"Two… there's this Scottish Grey. She is really chatty and wouldn't shut up complaining about the handlers being her new-borns first meal for daring to touch their eggs," she said rolling her eyes. "She said she'll just give me the fake egg if I get her for explaining that her eggs should be fine as long as she didn't stand near them while fighting. I told her to let the other girl have the egg but the boys are fair game.

"I had even gotten a picture of Krum to show her he was considered her dinner," she giggled as Hermione rolled her eyes but the small smile ruined the effect. "The other is this Hungarian Horntail, and she isn't very talkative. She told me that if I have to face her she'll eat me before snubbing me with her nose up. If I thought it wouldn't hurt me so much I would have slapped her for being so rude. It's annoying, Snakes will do what I say, but apparently dragons won't."

"Well that explains why Voldemort never got any dragons under his command," Hermione answered thoughtfully. "And if he tried he was likely not very diplomatic and pissed any off. Anyway, if you could go first and feel for the correct toy from the bag then you could hopefully get your chatty friend."

"And make sure Krum gets the Horntail, and yell at her that he wants to eat her babies," Hope said with a wickedly evil grin that somehow she managed to make 'evil' cute.

Hermione rolled her eyes but smiled. "No matter how much I may want those things gone, murdering their champion by telling a dragon a lie is unethical. We are not like them so we will not stoop to their level, but that does not mean we can't cheer for the dragon!"

Hope giggled as she stood and leaned over the desk kissing Hermione's cheek she winked causing her cheeks to light up. "Well latter Miss. Hermione, you carry on making me a communication device so we can shrink the magical world," she said giggling as she rushed off leaving Hermione to her work.


	16. The Ministry Knows No Secrets

Hope left her office and travelled down the stairs and passed all of her busy worker bunnies knowing that they fear Hermione too much to let her help out. Therefore she exited the Frontier through a faster access tunnel she liked to call a secret passageway, and travelled out into the main halls and took a stroll through the corridors to where she could find Fleur near the Entrance Hall in the French schools likely (in terms of physics extremely dangerous) altered-dimension carriage.

It took her barely anytime to reach the Entrance Hall where she was met by raised voices. She looked around in surprised to see a fair few students watching something with looks of fear and apprehension.

Hope frowned as she moved around some students to the front to see that it was Dumbledore, and he was back as they knew he wouldn't let his sacking go that easily. He was in the school with Fudge, some ugly toad woman (she looked like it was Christmas she was that smug-Hope knew she would have to destroy the woman), and what was undoubtedly several aurors. They were facing off against McGonagall, Flitwick, Sprout, Hagrid, Maxime, Amelia and a few other teachers.

"Hey… if it isn't hippi-dore, trespassing again!" Hope commented with an upbeat chime to gain their attention. She obviously needed to know what's going on to counter it, and through them all out. It just seemed that the ministry wanted to be their enemy sooner rather than later, but that was fine by her.

"This is my school, Hope," the old man said as he smiled at her. "I've come with the minister's support, and the support of the Law Enforcement Department!" he said smugly gesturing the aurors, some of which looked as if they didn't want to be doing whatever it was Dumbledore was doing.

"I see," Hope commented breezily as she watched a few of her photographers taking pictures. "So you had Madam Bones fired to suit your own sick and twisted pleasure," she stated with a wide grin. "And I thought that Minister Fudge wanted my backing and support in the upcoming elections, but it seems I was very much mistaken," she said with a sigh while looking disappointed, and hide her pleasure as Fudge grimaced.

However, Fudge didn't stay down. "Now Mr. Potter, Dumbledore has told me all about your tricks, and that you're trying to manipulate me into siding with you."

She only raised an amused eyebrow. "How intriguing that you call me out for the very thing the old man is doing to you right now!" she commented, which caused him to frown but he missed Dumbledore glaring at her. "Did he say Greater Good this, Greater Good that; she's gone dark this, that, and whatever with his eyes twinkling all the while raping your mind so he could say just the right things to get your support!

"Maybe he even, while beating around the bush reminded you that he helped you become minister, and about all of the advice he had so kindly given you during your career; about how kind and helpful he had been to you! Who do you think the real minister of magic is? You or maybe, just maybe the old man that tells you what to do!?"

Fudge grimaced and turned to look at Dumbledore while the old man looked uncomfortable as Hope knew she struck all the nails on the head with that. "Albus-!" he whispered as if he had only just seen him for the first time and he looked confused.

"Do not heed her foolishness Cornelius!" he quickly replied. "She is only a little girl and doesn't know anything of worth!"

"Oh, but I know my power!" she replied while she pulled the ex-head of the auror department closer to her while grinning at the confused woman. "Amelia Bones, Minister of Magic, has a much better ring to it anyway!" Hope tried out nodding with her grin turning positively cruel as she turned back to Fudge while he paled and started to look concerned as he knew she could beat him in the elections, especially with Hope Potter's support and the support of her newspaper, which was growing in popularity.

"Yes, yes, it has a nice ring to it, doesn't it Mr. Fudge?" she asked whimsically with her grin still in place causing the minister to quiver. "After all, while you condone the attack on innocent young girls, Amelia Bones, who was called upon by the students and staff at Hogwarts to stop the mad man Albus Dumbledore from allowing our innocent girls to be brutally attacked, and to stop his accomplice Cornelius Fudge, only to get canned from her job as a law officer. Now the young Miss. Potter, saviour of wizarding Britton stands by her side to protect your children from mental and twisted souls like these-please do our world the honour and favour and vote Amelia Bones: Minister of Magic!

"It's a great start to a wonderful front page piece don't you think Minister?" she asked as he had paled a lot more and looked to be shaking as he knew that did have a nice ring to it as Potter had a way with words his writers never did.

"Who do you think you are little boy!" the pug woman spoke up in his defence in this sickingly sweet voice that made everyone except for Dumbledore and Fudge cringe like the song of a phoenix against the its enemies. "I am Dolores Umbridge, Under Secretary to the Minister of Magic," she spoke out smugly as if Hope would have cared for an introduction, but she just looked at her blankly not having seen something quite this gross before.

"Me…?" she asked with exaggeration, pointing to herself. "I'm awesomeness incarnate!" she said smugly while everyone double took. "You-you have no idea what this little girl is capable of you slimy toad woman!" she said, and gauging by all of their reactions no one had ever had the guts to call her that before, but most of them had seemed to have wanted to at some point.

"Why you little brat!" she said still speaking sweetly. "Maybe I should punish you for speaking like that to your betters," she said with a disgusting smile of sick glee. "After all, I'm from a proper family while your mother was a lowly commoner!"

"Oh, I see," Hope said giddily with suppressed giggles. "Your mummy and daddy were both your aunty and uncle too," she said which caused many students to force themselves not to laugh while the woman finally started fuming in anger. "That explains your low IQ and why you look like whatever it is your supposed to look like. Inbreeding is a crime against genetic diversity. It's just a good job you're so butt ugly that any male family members you might have would rather their bloodline die out than mate with you. Good job too. We wouldn't want to see the result anyway. Because you're only one step away from being a swamp monster!"

"How dare you! I'm a pureblood! An Umbridge!" she roared taking a step forward. The teachers were going to move to help Hope even though most knew that she could take this woman.

However, something changed with that; they had never seen it before, but for the first time she twisted a one eighty; she was angry, and her eyes were glowing bright green like they had small lights behind and she made most of them step back with just her look and feel of power, but Umbridge was obviously suicidal.

"And I am the Head of the Potter line, and the heir to the Black line you filthy little bitch!" Hope spat out in disgust. "But I don't give a shit because in the grand scheme of things it doesn't matter and I don't give a shit!" she hissed out almost growling as Umbridge stood their watching her as her breathing became difficult and her knees could barely hold her huge weight anymore as Hope's power polled down on her. "Don't you play the family name game with you stupid bitch because I will crush what remains of your inbreed little power hungry family and make you bow before muggles, begging them for handouts! But if you want to go to a round I'll show you what true power really is!"

"Oh yeah," she hissed drawing her wand.

"I'll renovate the Great Hall, all the common rooms and dorms, and give the schools houses one hundred Stream Blazer racing booms each if I have Umbridge's, Dumbledore's, and Fudge's wands in my hands in the next five minutes. And the wand of any auror trying to stop you… those aurors that help take those wands and secure our 'guests' are welcome to a ten percent pay rise and join our future minister as Hogwarts' security forces because it seems obvious that we need security as we seem to keep having so many undesirable guests!"

The hall had gone quiet for a few seconds when a weird pink haired auror cheap shot two of her colleges before blasting Fudge out of the fight before it began. The other aurors shrugged as Dumbledore had to defend himself from them as they knew he wouldn't try to kill them so it was a safe gamble, (which was why Death Eaters hadn't been afraid of him) when the other teachers joined in.

However, in the shadows Hope noticed that Moody guy watching the events play out with a grin but ignored him. They would find out what he was up to soon enough. She already had plans and protocols in place for dealing with him.

The fight was over surprisingly quickly, and it had been a laugh watching as Umbridge was tag teamed by a couple of sixth year Slytherin and Gryffindor girls, and was humiliated as it was overkill as anyone of the girls could have beaten her alone. But anyway even Slytherin and Gryffindor could work together when it came to cool new stuff they were certainly in it together. Plus they really wanted to make her cry for looking so gross and ruining their good moods.

Hope smiled happily as Dumbledore was soon tied up with the Minister, the two aurors and the pug while she was handed all three wands. It was amusing as Dumbledore and Umbridge gained consciousness to see her holding their wands and the old man looked horrified, but then the wands had all chosen her-wand lore after all. Though, she understood a wand could refuse to pass over, they tended to accept a mage they considered better, whether in power or something else if the wand had been taken or in some cases passed over. Though, she hadn't really read too much on it, it all sounded as boring as some of the law books she had read.

"See Miss. Pug, you're not as powerful as you thought," she said glaring down at the bloody faced bitch. "Money does speak, but I'm sure I could have just offered the aurors the new jobs and yelled lets beat them up guys and they would have done it anyway because they think you are idiots who only want to hurt them. Step foot in this school again for any more of this bull, either of you, and I will have you imprisoned here if I have too since you seem to like it here so much."

"You wouldn't dare," Dumbledore wheezed with narrowed eyes. "Minerva… why are you letting her get away with this?" he demanded in outrage.

She shrugged in nonchalance. "In truth because all she wants is to look after those she cares about, and this school," she replied with a tight lipped smile. "She is brilliant. Her mind works so well, and it helps her come up with brilliant ideas and plans that you would never allow because all you want to do is control her every waking moment, and I wouldn't put it passed you trying to control her dreams too."

"We'll come back with loyal aurors and arrest you all!" Umbridge spat out in hate and spite.

"Dobby…!" Hope called out and the elf appeared with his angry eyes looking at the three attackers. "Dump these three outside the Hogshead pub and let's see whether Alberforth will untie them or leave them be, after all Albus, I believe you and your brother don't get on; later!"

Dobby only touched them before disappearing with them in a small crack of sound and poof of white mist.

"Okay I think you can all head off to whatever it was you were doing," Hope said with a small grin while turning to the teachers as the students all started filing away while chatting excitedly, and Ginny and Luna rushed off from the crowd with pictures, captions, and a headline to get ready for the evening edition of the Fairytale Frontier.

"I wonder what I could do to the Great Hall… new tables and benches, new hour glasses," Hope muttered to herself in thought. "Maybe a giant floating Fairytale logo…?"

"You said any advertising wouldn't be tacky," McGonagall interrupted her thoughts.

Hope laughed with a grin on her lips. "I wasn't serious about that silly, maybe something… I think I have an idea… this will be awesome," she said brightly turning to her teacher as she looked away from the ceiling. It kind of looked much too fake, just like a silly and very primitive illusion. She could even see the rafters; she would have to do better.

"So… about these jobs?" Amelia interrupted nervously. "And this thing about being the next minister…?" she said as that had never been a thought in her career portfolio.

"Oh, right, the minister thing will be pants," she said shrugging. "As for the jobs, Professor McGonagall's your boss not me. I have stuff to be getting on with, later guys," she said happily walking off.

"Weird girl," Amelia commented to nods from the others.


	17. Do Dragons have Secrets?

"I want to go first!" Hope said snappily as that filth Krum went to dig out a dragon from the velvet bag that Bagman guy was holding while she was in a huge marque with the other champions waiting to do battle or whatever.

She wasn't wearing battle robes like the others but full muggle greens and browns camouflage combat gear with her combed back nicely and a camouflage bandana on her head with different shades of green striping her face at a slant, and some stylish black leather combat boots with charms for comfort and to protect her feet from getting sore or getting wet.

"Don't you know it's always awesomeness before little pricks like you?" she demanded coldly as she twitched to break his nose.

"Your stupid mind trick does not fool me girl!" he spat out smugly. "Maybe I'll have some fun with you after!" he laughed as he pulled out the Scottish Grey dragon.

Hope smirked as she stopped either Cedric (as he actually believed Dumbledore when he blabbed, but hadn't really spoken about it) or Fleur from pummelling him by grabbing their arms and looking smugger than Smugman protector of Smugness City.

"Victor," she tutted with a positively cruel grin that made him pale slightly as he wasn't completely stupid and even though she was to him, just a girl; he knew she was dangerous. "Did you know that some dragons are mammals, and warm blooded while others are reptiles and cold blooded?" she asked sweetly.

He looked at her in confusion. "So! What is that supposed to mean?!" he demanded heatedly. 1

She smiled while the others looked confused while Bagman gulped as ignored the fact that Harry Potter was not really a boy. He knew he-she was not someone to cross though, kid or not, he was not that stupid so chose never to mention it.

"She's very chatty!" Hope said breezily, which caused him to look sick for a moment as he realised what she implied, but then she continued. "And I just happened to show her a picture of the four of us on the front page of my paper. I told her how grateful I would be if she considered you a snack. Now normally she would be the less hostile, obviously or you wouldn't have picked her toy, and she would certainly be the lease dangerous of the dragons… but since it's you… have fun," she laughed while Fleur snickered and Cedric bit his lower lip while Krum's face drained of what little blood remained.

"You will pay for this girl!" he hissed as he threw the dragon toy away before stalking off to sulk in a corner to worry by himself.

"Go ahead Fleur," Hope said smilingly. "Just make sure you don't get the Horntail, she can be a right grumpy bitch!"

Fleur smiled as she dug in and pulled out the Chinese Fireball looking relieved while Hope turned to Cedric as he looked sick and gestured for her to go next, kind of gentleman like. It seriously looked like he actually found out about the dragons too. She didn't know that Hufflepuff's could or would cheat.

"Flip a coin, loser gets the Horntail," Hope said before he could react, a sickle spinning in the air and she snatched it back before he could think straight. "Tails," she called as she caught it sighing. "Bloody heads," she complained. "Well, hand it over… umm… what's your name again?"

The man sighed sadly as Hope messed with his head. He didn't tell her again as he gave the two Hogwarts Champions their toys while wondering whether he would see one of the champions getting eaten.

"You could have taken the other one you know," Fleur gently reprimanded Hope as they sat together at the back of the tent when Bagman interrupted.

"So… umm… Potter do you know how you'll…"

"Competition organizers and judges aren't allowed to place bets," she replied flatly. "If you had any sense you would inform your bookie that the bet isn't legal and get your money back!" she said which made him quickly flee before he got into trouble. She turned to Fleur while looking super smug and adorable. "Now he knows I have dirt on him… or at least thinks I do. Let's hope my friend kills Krum."

They watched as Krum was called out and listened to Bagman commentate, and the crowds oos and ahhs, and then the deathly screams before the complete paused of sound.

"Oh my god…!" Bagman's voice was clear as day over the silence. "Victor Krum has just lost his right arm and the handlers have rushed out… rather slowly and his legs seemed to have been trampled, but… the dragon has been subdued…! Well, okay, she seems to have found a disinterest in continuing her carnage and has returned to her hatchlings and is… is she actually ignoring her handlers-yes, she is paying them no heed whatsoever!"

Hope sat with her mouth hanging open. "Wow… that is one awesome dragon," she said after a few moments when they were surprised that Kakaroff stormed in followed by McGonagall and the schools head of security, Amelia while both kept stoic expressions.

He pointed angrily at Hope. "Y-you did this didn't you!" he sneered out. "Severus told me you're a parselmouth. You ordered that monster to kill my student you filthy bitch!"

Hope shrugged smilingly. "Don't you know anything? I can't control dragons. If I could he would be dead, and your old boss would have won the war with them rather than incompetent morons like you!"

"How dare you, you filthy girl!" he hissed and raised his hand to slap her when he squealed like a little girl and collapsed to his knees as Hope just punted him in the nuts three times one after the other.

"Yeah, whatever dude," she replied rolling her eyes as he twitched in agony in the foetal position crying. "Are these filthy jerks that inbred that they can't keep the concept of they're NOT superior in their heads?"

"It looks like it," Amelia agreed as she flicked her wand and it only raised his left leg before dragging him out of the tent across the floor with plans of modifying his memory while recording this in her mind as a good memory.

"If you didn't order the dragon," McGonagall said slowly after Amelia had left. "Did you ask it? And… by any chance did you teach her how to get her shackle off?"

Hope gave her a sheepish grin. "Well, I might have mentioned wishing him gone, and I just thought that Krum liked a girl with some fight in her too much to want her chained down," she said smiling innocently. "I was just being a thoughtful young lady and helping out a fellow champion."

McGonagall sighed while rubbing her tired eyes. "Well… don't do it again," she half-heartedly reprimanded as it almost got rid of them. Though, he was in such a bad way he could die anyway. "The tournament can't be cancelled for such things so, Mr. Diggory, you're out next. Just… if you see the dragon playing with its shackle don't try to run at her eggs-run away and shout that you forfeit so the dragon handlers can deal with it!"

"Y-yes Professor," he said nervously as he followed her out of the tent. This time there was no scream to signify that the students were learning that dragons were in fact dangerous, yet super awesome magical monsters of super awesomeness. Then with a kiss Fleur left the safety of the tent and Hope begged whoever might listen (Artemis the Greek goddess of cute girls) that she would be safe, and when Hope's name was finally called she was thankful nobody had screamed at her girls' demise.

Hope walked out of the tent into the enclosure and grimaced as the large reptile like monster with the bronze horns looked up from her eggs looking bored as she saw her. The Girl-Who-Live sighed. The least she could do is to try bargaining with the dragon over the fake egg. The dragon had already knocked it away from her eggs having known beforehand to look for the offending item.

Yellow eyes locked with green as Hope moved closer. Though, the dragon just watched her, showing no sign of aggression, which Hope took as a great sign.

"You want the forged metal egg?" the dragon suddenly hissed out in question with her long tongue lashing out. The crowd just watched as Hope had been fearlessly walking towards her monster when she paused.

"Yes," she agreed, hissing out in return, which caused the crowd to take in a breath of shock. "That would be better than getting eaten or fighting you!"

The dragon lowered herself to see Hope better. "You are not a weak mage that I shall admit!" the dragon spoke almost looking pleased. "I ask but one thing of you, child…" she spoke with a rumbling growl.

"W-what is that?" she asked in confusion.

The dragon roared suddenly in anger. "CAN YOU FLY!?" And the dragon moved; her shackle was already undone. Hope thought she was done for when the creature moved, flying close to the ground at an odd angle. Her wing clipped Hope and sent her hurtling until she landed painfully on the dragons shoulders. She held on tight as the dragon curved and weaved up and round, folding her wings and blasting them out they shot up as they had dodged a huge clawed paw that would have squished her as a hawk faced lion with wings three times the size of the Horntail crashed down as it landed with a screech and roar.

The Horntail circled over the arena, gliding like a bird as the crowed watched in horror as the Imperial Arch Griffin had invaded the task.

"What the hell is going on…?" Hope muttered in parselmouth, shocked. "There's only a few of them left in captivity and they're… several of them are in the USA, and two were given to the UK as gifts to 'hope' they mate and breed, here!"

"It seems that humans have set them on us!" the Horntail hissed as they looked down at the monster roaring up at them. "They cannot fly anything like my kind. They are sloppy and heavy. Girl, we must fight together. Look. Even the humans that subdued me cannot bring it down!" she said as her eyes were drawn over the dragon tamers trying to subdue it to her eggs. "I must keep it from my unborn hatchlings."

"Do you know what happens when fire mixes with too much oxygen?" Hope asked her while smirking smugly.

"Umm… what is oxygen?" the dragon reluctantly asked.

Hope giggled while rolling her eyes. "Wind, or air, the stuff we breathe?" she answered while making it obvious she was asking the question again.

"No… what happens?" the Horntail asked, actually curious now.

The Girl-Who-Lived laughed. "The fire goes boom!"

"I have plenty of fire if you can bring the wind," the dragon replied.

Hope drew her wand while smirking in glee. "Let's make it go boom, and you are so giving me the golden egg after!" she said, but got no answer as the Horntail swooped down blasting flames, and when the flames were close enough the dragon palled back shooting into the sky as they went more than boom with Hope's wind spell.

They circled to see the smoke cleared and the griffin was howling in pain, its face was a mess of burnt flesh and feathers. "Bombarder…!" Hope called out as she and the dragon swoop down and around smashing it in the face; it cried out more. The Horntail took advantage and sliced at its side with its sharp horn covered tail.

Hope and Dragon flew around in sync. Hope couldn't believe the sensation. It was indescribable in its elegance and beauty as if they could feel each other's hearts beating in perfect union. After a while it began to feel like they were truly relying on each other as they attacked the monster and it roared and cried in anguish. Hope felt sorry for it, but she knew it was it or them, and she didn't want to die because some ministry bastards and Dumbledore attacked them because she would blame them for now, until proven otherwise.

They had been fighting for just a few minutes when the Scottish Grey dragon had escaped and shown up shooting a few fire balls, the other two dragons hot on her tail and peppering the griffin with fire-bombs and explosions of flames; the world was shaking and the spectators could only watch in fear and awe as the battle was really cool and scary.

"You might not be able to speak to the other two, darling, but I sure can!" the Scottish Grey hissed out as the other two dragons continued to pepper bomb the griffin with spitfire shots.

It was over quite quickly after that and all four dragons touched down as the giant griffin seemed to have stopped moving and they all stalked it as it took its last breath, which was a sad and pitiful sight that made Hope know she had to bring this creature justice and tri the real monsters responsible for setting this lose on them and potentially harming many more innocent people and creatures.

"It's dead," Hope said in relief and shame as she looked to the dragons from the mangled creature. The tamers had come back out after hiding before as they had no luck with the griffin as they were not equipped to fight such a monster as they were dragon handlers, but they paused as they heard warning growls from the mother dragons.

"Yes," the Horntail agreed with Hope calmly. "You did well girl, and may take your prize!"

"T-thanks," she replied gratefully. "And by the way… that was so awesome. Riding with you was the best, I wish I had wings!"

The Horntail chuckled at this, which was a first. "I can only hope I have a daughter as gifted as you; to truly be afraid and be brave anyway is a great feat!"

Hope grinned sadly as the Horntail lowered herself enough for her to hop off without hurting herself. "I'm sure all your kids will be great, and that goes for all four of you!" she said smilingly when the Grey translated in growls the green Welsh dragon nuzzled her back with her huge snout in happiness, startling her. Hope smiled and petted her muzzle, hugging it while it seemed happy. "Thanks, it's nice to be appreciated too."

"H-Harry!"

It was Charlie Weasley calling her while she petted her new friend and the snappy bright red Fireball snapped out at him protectively, which made sure he didn't move closer.

"Would you consider a career as a… umm…? Dragon Whisperer…?" he suggested while feeling silly saying that but he couldn't help but he amazed as the Chinese Fireball curled around her in a protective position while she stroked its main of flaming fir around its head and neck, running her fingers through her fir she lovingly leaned into her touch while rumbling like a purr but her golden eyes never left the handlers.

"Have you been watching really bad cheesy and very girly movies?" she asked while rolling her eyes as he looked highly embarrassed. "And no thank you. I have other things I would rather do than hang out with dangerous creatures and morons any more than I already have too."

She rolled her eyes more as she grabbed her prize and said a farewell to the dragons and asked them to just go back to their eggs and let the idiot humans take them home. Charlie Weasley would thank Hope for that at a later date and beg her to join the dragon sanctuary again when she would eventually leave school.

Fleur and Hermione both nearly hugged the life out of Hope as she exited the enclosure. "Whoa girls," she said prying them off so she could breathe. "What was that for? I got my egg and the task went brilliantly… well except the death of the griffin. That was uncalled for. Whoever had control of that should spend life in Azkaban!"

"Hope!" Hermione was quick to reprimand. "We were worried sick. Someone had the gull to send that. It's an endangered species!" she said in disgust. "And then you and the Horntail make friends to fight that thing together."

"I'm perfectly fine!" she said as her eyes drifted closed and she fell into darkness.

"Hope you idiot!" Hermione's voice growled through the darkness. "You got some pretty bad burns on your hands, face and neck, and how'd you exhaust so much magic!"

"Do you really think Dumbledore would interfere with this… griffin?" Fleur's voice asked sounding worried while she held her unconscious girlfriends cute little fingers between hers. "I do not understand why he would do this. His plans, they just keep backfiring. She was like a great Knight on the fiercest dragon in the entire world."

"Dumbledore likes to label creatures," McGonagall's voice answered sadly. "He gives dragons a dark title and griffins a light one. He will use that to convince fools that Hope has gone dark because she sided with dragons to fight a griffin that was trying to kill her! They will be so foolish as to believe that she has no right to side with dragons to live!"

"Then we convince people that dragons are not dark creatures," Hope started all three as she sat up wide awake and squeezing her girls hand tightly in hers with a small smile. "No… we convince the world that there is no light or dark, just foolish people who want to persecute people for being different. This way we can stop the old man and put him and his idiots in their place where they belong!"


	18. There is no Secret from Lightest to the Darkness

**_British Imperial Arch Griffin attacks Champion and Dragon during First Task of the Triwizard Tournament!_ **

_During the year 2001 the Magi Nation of the United States of America offered during treaty and peace talks with the United Kingdom Ministry of Magic government two Imperial Arch Griffins, one male, and one female as a way of talks rather than war because of some major assaults because of Voldemort and his Death Eater, which had been threatening for years. The UK was forced to pay damages. However, we of the Fairytale Frontier have to wonder what kind of peace the UK were considering as the male griffin 'escaped' only to attack a Champion of the Triwizard Tournament and the dragon of the first task._

_It seems to us, and all of Hogwarts that these 'light' creatures are just creatures, just like any other. However, let it be noted that DRAGONS saved the champion, and together the champion and the intended dragon fought not only for themselves, but the lives of the human spectators._

_This could be said to be a return of a RYDER! And ancient legend reborn to save this world and any other in need? Our Saviour. The Girl-Who-Lived! She was a hero along with her dragon, and thereafter the other three dragons, taking order from her, caring for her as seen within the pictures covering the event in this paper._

_These were not monsters! They were guardians. Just like snakes have been given bad reputations from light mage so too have dragons because of the lights fear. But like snakes in most parts of the world are considered good fortune and longevity, dragons were considered guardians and protectors in the times of the Ryders._

_Therefore, we of the Fairytale Frontier newspaper would like to ask how this griffin escaped in the first place, and why it would attack a champion of the tournament._

_In recent days it seems that a strong believer in the light and dark, Albus Dumbledore has a grudge against the champion the griffin attacked. However, we of the Frontier, Fairytale, and Hogwarts do NOT believe in the light or dark being bad or good! Magic, creature, or anyone cannot be judged as such as it is always the intent that is bad or good no matter who or what you are._

_These two words, 'light', and 'dark'… these are words spoken by mad people to condemn a person for either using 'dark' magic (including such mundane GIFTS as parseltongue) or speaking out against people like Albus Dumbledore, (a man to be believed by many as the principal of the light, by his own words). However, just because someone is a so-called 'light' wizard does NOT make them the very definition of good, just as being a so-called 'dark' wizard doesn't make one evil._

_We as a proud and evolving people should NEVER fall into such hollow and pitiful grounds as to base bad and good off of light and dark. They are after all two very important spectrums, which balance this wonderful world we live in._

_The light would not exist without the darkness. It IS just night and day. However, the likes of Albus Dumbledore and his fanatical cultists' scream he or she is dark when they don't agree with them about what light and dark is. They believe that children are evil just because they're in a certain house at Hogwarts. They believe people are born bad, and while they believe that they torment and bully those children until they snap and become what they wanted them to be with so few managing to escape this. And because Dumbledore is a veteran leader you as a people believe he is WISE, and so, most of you believe his ignorant rubbish!_

_If the people of this incredible world of magic just opened their eyes they would wonder how the griffin got loose, and why it would attack the very champion who has been fighting against Mr. Albus Dumbledore's bigotry and injustice while he is in control of our minister of magic. As you know loyal readers, Dumbledore and the Minister Cornelius Fudge seem to have the same interest in controlling others._

_Please, we at Hogwarts beg of you not to forsake us, the future of the Magical United Kingdom or we shall never have a future all of our own!_

_How can people-any creature have faith in what someone like Albus Dumbledore says is evil when he will defend a so-called light creature on a rampage while a dragon, a creature he calls dark protected us all?_

_See the Daily Prophet for details on Albus Dumbledore's stance in this matter as he refused us interview._

_Hermione Granger- (Continued page 2…)_

Hope was giggling as she looked over the Daily Prophet after reading the Frontier. "Oh, damn girl," she said giggling madly. "I can't believe it… reading the Prophets article on the matter with quotes from Dumbledore makes the old guy seem like he's completely off his rocker after reading your work, and you didn't even know what he would say!"

"He is completely off his rocker," Hermione replied with a smirk as McGonagall stood up to address the hall from the heads seat smiling softly.

"Good afternoon," she said but awaited no answer. "I just have to speak with you all for a moment. It seems that some of your parents seem to believe that I am stealing Hogwarts from Albus Dumbledore. They seem to believe that the Frontier is a lying paper run by stupid children. They don't seem to know how to open their eyes to the truth and I won't lie to you. They kiss Dumbledore's rear-end…" she paused as she let a few snickers pass.

However, she was startled but not surprised as several Gryffindor's stood in their anger, Ron Weasley in the lead, but pleased by so many more inching away from the insufferable waste of space.

"Albus Dumbledore is a great wizard! How dare you all try to blame him for anything!" he hissed out angrily. "And you've already turned my baby sister dark and evil; she's filth now tainted by Potters evil!"

"Oh, she's darker than you know Weasley!" Astoria Greengrass commented smirking from the Slytherin table while looking smug. "Oh, didn't you know…?" she asked in mock wonder. "She had me posing in such naughty outfits for her to take pictures… we had… a lot of fun!" she said the last few words with a dream like daze while Ginny blushed brightly as Ron fumed more, this time in disgust.

"Y-you filth… dark witch!" he roared out at his sister. "You are no sister of mine!"

"Go… get a life," Ginny retorted while gritting her jaw. "Like I want you to be my brother! I actually have a life, which is why I can get cute girls to dress up even cuter for me!" she said snidely.

"Wasn't that for the Hogwarts Cosplay Girl Calendar for the new year?" Susan Bones asked from where she sat next to the red haired girl. "Didn't you say Astoria is Miss. Cosplay March?" she asked while the girl gave her an amused look and Ronald didn't seem to be listening anyway as he fumed.

"Mr. Weasley, for your sexist, homophobic, and antisocial behaviour you shall serve the remainder of the year in detention, now sit down!" McGonagall hissed out angrily, which caused him and his buddies to sit. "I just wanted to say that no such behaviour is to be tolerated in this school, and that goes especially for teachers," she glared at Snape so hoping that he hurried up and did something stupid. She was sure a month or two without potions wouldn't hurt. "I'm sure you'll all agree that it is past time that this school makes some improvements for the safety and happiness of ALL of its students.

"This brings me to say that for the remainder of the term that Hogwarts will no longer give or take points to good students or bad," she said which upset some but a glare shut them up. "My self and the other heads are working to hopefully find a new way that will be more fair and honest! The school has been offered sponsorship and our sponsors agree that the system has been abused, and it needs rethinking. We all believe that on a house bases it's unfair on others who earn points to have them stolen by trouble makers, so until we can create an honest and fair way to deal with such the point system is closed.

"It should be noted that during the year and after the summer holidays there will be new teachers coming in so that I will not be your transfiguration teach by next term, and so that other classes will be split to spare up staff so that we can hopefully have more time for our students. We are also adding a sports class to the curriculum next year and removing divination!"

The students muttered among themselves and she waited, letting these little bits sink in before continuing with a tight lipped smile. "Now, there is a triwizard tradition of a Yule Ball that shall take place this Christmas evening. However, since we shall not let Durmstrang through our doors, they shall be omitted attendance of the ball. Anyway, I have it on good authority that Victor Krum will never be able to play quidditch again, so we cannot know whether he'll be able to compete in the next task," she said to some cheers from Hope's most loyal, and all the girls and their boyfriends and friends, which amounted to most of the school.

"The champions, minus Krum are expected to attend the ball with a dance partner as they are to open the party with a dance," she continued smiling as this got their hopes up. "I should say right now though that Hogwarts can just about afford this party as the Ministry of Magic has withdrawn its finding before it had even paid for the first task because they are angered at us. Or should I say certain people are angered that we are expelling Mr. Dumbledore because Mr. Dumbledore is still manipulating them."

"I'm sure everything will be fine, Professor!" Hope spoke up gaining the teachers attention and giving her a look and a wink.

"Of course," she agreed. "Our schools sponsor, Fairytale is only too happy to support the tournament in any way it can," she said getting louder cheers. "It seems our school, and indeed our world is going through some large changes, so let's hope we all come out on top and do the right thing," she finished off as she retook her seat.

The students started talking excitedly about the ball after a few moments and pushed other matters from their minds.

"Hope!"

She was startled as Fleur had snuck up on her and her friends, a light blush to her checks.

"Will you accompany me… umm… will you be my date to the ball?" she asked anxious and nervous.

Hope grinned. "Yes… yes of course I will!"


	19. Conquering the World is no Secret

Hope smirked as she sat at a bench at the bar of the Hogshead Pub while Alberforth Dumbledore stared at her in suspicion as she had already criticised his bar as a shithole and asked why he didn't give a shit about cleaning, and even gave him the owl post address of some cleaning girls to add extra insult to his bar. It was the last weekend of term and the last Hogsmead weekend, so she ventured out and seemingly wanted to piss off Alberforth more than she pissed off his older brother.

"Take my offer Dumbledore. It's pretty generous, and will probably piss your big brother off more than I already have. In fact, it will probably make what I've done to him so far look like chumps change!"

The old, dirty looking man behind the bar snorted. "Pissing Albus off seems like more than enough payment, but I'm not my brother. I'm greedy."

"Your brothers greedy too," she retorted coolly smirking. "It's just his greed isn't monetary!" she replied thoughtfully. "How about I give you a thousand galleon bonus under the table for… being such a great guy and leaving ASAP, which means by tomorrow!"

"You've gotten yourself a deal Miss. Potter," he agreed readily as he signed the contract after she filled in the gaps. "When my nutcase of a brother finds out about this he is so going to be pissed. I would love front row seats."

"Unfortunately I can piss him off, but not work miracles," she replied with a shrug. "Well, if you'll excuse me Mr. Dumbledore…" she paused for a moment as she looked around. "Could you throw everybody out? They're really creepy and I wouldn't want to have to feed them to a dragon now…" she trailed off as she spoke loud enough that they all seemed to just get up and flee out of the doors in a small stampede. "Oh, well never mind. It seems they're no longer thirsty Mr. Dumbledore."

"No… you just scared them away," he replied bluntly. "Didn't much care for all those loser's anyway. Not one of them knew my name, or that I'm Albus' brother! If they did they wouldn't have come here. Though, I only ever reported to my brother anything I heard containing the students safety, I don't think he ever cared. I was more proactive, protecting the kids like I wish I could have protected Ari…" he trailed off tight lipped.

Hope didn't press him on the matter of who he couldn't protect (filing it away for another day) as she was there as a Fairytale business woman and not a coldblooded reporter, or even a curious fun-loving girl. She just gave him a nod and quickly left him to his own devices as she wouldn't want to spend too much time with him when she had other, better things to be getting on with.

It was a few days later that Sirius had taken Hope from school for a day out. Though, she asked for the day he was annoyed with some of the non-things to do while with your godfather things she made him sit through. He had been bored and didn't have a clue while at Gringotts. He had been annoyed when he heard that Hope had bought out several places in Knockturn Alley, and several places in Shrewdly Alley, well he was only annoyed at the first one. He likes Shrewdly Alley. She apparently wanted to buy out the whole of Knockturn and Sirius decided he didn't want to remember that she had been quite clear that force wasn't something she would find out about.

Though, he supposed his family did worse so he was placated as Hope bought him some lunch and a drink at the Leaky Cauldron and he hungrily scoffed the food down. Though far from the best place to eat, after a boring morning he was famished.

"Is everything to your likings?" the bar owner Tom was quick to ask while he was collecting their plates, and though Sirius had to grimace as Tom wasn't asking him, but Hope and he looked terrified of her, and knowing even a small bit that he did, Sirius couldn't blame him, especially if the Frontier reviewed his pub badly; he would be ruined.

"Sure that was great Tom," Sirius came to his rescue as he readily agreed as he drained the rest of his beer dry. "Another if you will my good man," he said happy as he planted the empty glass on his table as Tom wouldn't normally wait on a table himself but for Kairi Hope Potter he would do anything not to get a bad mention in her paper as he thought like that because Daily Prophet reporters were complete douches who wanted free lunches.

"I-it will be my pleasure," he said eying Hope nervously. "I-is there anything more I can do for you?" he asked her with an uncertain look.

"You don't seem to have many customers," she commented sadly. "I think your prices are too high… especially on drinks that I could get in the muggle world for half the price if not less, and you don't even have Coke or Pepsi, or any other fizzy pop."

"I-I could send… I mean I could go and get some if you want?" he suggested with a shaky smile. "I'm-I'm really sorry about prices, but we don't get too much custom. The muggleborn's that pass through here don't have galleons, and a lot of the purebloods will just stay at home with their families. Those we do get are just regulars who don't have anywhere else to go really."

"How much?" she asked suddenly in thought as she did have an ulterior motive to buying Sirius lunch at the Leaky Cauldron.

Tom was startled and looking confused. "E-excuse me… how much for what?" he asked uncertainly.

"How much for the Leaky Cauldron?" she asked reasonably shocking Sirius and Tom. "You seem to be having a lot of difficulty Tom so I'm willing to bail you out. To sweeten the deal if you wish I'll let you stay on as bartender as long as you start dressing and washing properly, of course."

"I-I can't just sell up," he replied shocked at the offer before she had even laid out a price yet as he knew she might be a bit more generous than previous offers.

Hope shrugged. "It was just a suggestion. This place has been in your family for a long time, but you have no heir to hand it down too. I was just suggesting that you sell to me or if you were to die anytime in the future the greedy ministry will take it. I'm offering you one hundred thousand galleons!"

Tom's mouth nearly hit the floor as it fell open in shock, and his eyes almost left their sockets. "Y-you would really give me that much for the bar?" he asked in awe. "B-but. I have had offers made, but no more than thirty-five thousand by Lucius Malfoy: a man I would not do business with if I can help it, and that was when my business was at least breaking even," he said stupidly giving her ground but she wanted the bar more than that

"Then Malfoy is a cheap bastard," she replied smugly as she saw Tom on the edge. He wanted out badly but something was stopping him. "One hundred and ten thousand galleons!" she offered smilingly which got Tom near drooling and Sirius buggy-eyed. However, he said nothing. "One hundred and fifty thousand," she said making the old guy almost pass out but he shook his head. "Well, that's all I'm willing to go too."

"I-I would love to," Tom said but Hope did not jump to conclusions. "But the ministry… well, Dumbledore makes sure I'm not run out of business as long as I don't sell up."

"Two hundred thousand!" she spoke smilingly almost causing the guy to have a heart attack. "With that kind of money you could just skip out of the UK and live the quiet life abroad somewhere away from Dumbledore."

"Okay…" he said quickly before he could think on it further. "I-if you can… get the contract…" he trailed off as she finished up writing on a scroll and passed it over with a pen. He didn't know what it was all about but signed anyway while Hope smiled as she stood up.

"LAST CALL IS NOW!" she yelled out. "YOU HAVE THIRTY MINUTES TO EXIT MY PUB OR I'LL THROW YOU OUT!" she said smiling at Tom. "You have your money so you should gather your things and leave."

He took one look at her and was quick to leave as she looked at the other few customers. "The Leaky Cauldron is now closed for business," she said smugly before sitting down and ignoring the shocked looks.

"Two hundred thousand for this dump…?" Sirius asked after he reclaimed his bearings. "Are you into getting ripped off?"

"No," she replied with a wide grin. "However, I am in to ripping morons off. This place is worth millions to a smart person. It's the walk in entrance to the magical world, or from the muggle world. This is where the Ministry brings first year muggleborn students on their first trip to the magical world, and this is the place they come first every year."

"Yeah," Sirius said slowly, almost mockingly. "But they won't have magical world currency!"

"Then we'll just accept muggle money too," she retorted rolling her eyes. "I also figure I'll gut this crap hole and give it a full overhaul."

Sirius' eyes widened. "Y-you're really going to get under Dumbledore's skin with this scheme," he said shaking his head. "But I still don't see how that will make you more money."

Hope rolled her eyes shaking her head. "I'm gutting the whole place. I bought the three buildings right next to this in the magical world. I'll extend into them, and brighten the place, clean all the filth, replace all the windows, and just completely remove the barrier to Diagon to make a beer garden because I will not allow smoking inside my buildings! I'll make this place family friendly so mothers and fathers will bring their kids for a treat, or young lovers will want to come here in the evening for a date.

"It isn't about the immediate future Sirius," she said laughingly. "It's about the future. Right now the Frontier can just about break even. However, Fairytale is running at a loss right now because of sponsoring Hogwarts and the tournament."

"Then why are you sponsoring them?" he asked completely baffled.

She smiled rolling her eyes. "I'm thinking of the larger picture, Sirius. I want Hogwarts…" she said smirking as his eyes widened. "If I can gain enough power I can force out the board of governors, and then really change about the curriculum and add in needed mandatory classes such as English, Math, Science, and World History, not just Magical History. With these non-magical classes added I hope that I can bring more understanding between houses. This is another thing.

"I don't understand why so few half-bloods enter into Slytherin and no muggleborn's… it's just…" she shrugged in thought. "If I can mix muggleborn's with purebloods… maybe the children will have a chance at realising their parents are wrong and we cannot just break the cycle but destroy it so that it shames future generations."

"Well good luck with that," he replied shaking his head. "At least at Hogwarts you don't have to deal with Dumbledore and his butt buddies trying to break the front door down. I heard Molly Weasley is going to take Ginny and the twin's…" he trailed off as a beep sounded and looked around, but all he saw was the pub now empty.

Hope was quick to pull some kind of black plastic thing from her pocket and slid her thumb across the screen. Sirius jumped as burnt light flashed from the screen to make a grainy bronze holo-Hermione-well her face.

"Hope," she was quick to say. "We've just found out that a large number of students parents, all purebloods are transferring their children to a temp school that Dumbledore has set up to try regaining control of the students. It seems that Ginny and the twins are on that list too. However, for a short while we can keep them from leaving the school. No one else working for Fairytale is at risk. It seems Molly Weasley is a Dumbledore worshiper. Snape has just handed in his notice too, and he is starting a new job with Dumbledore.

"The Ministry is giving this school its full support, but they don't have the power to try shutting down Hogwarts. McGonagall and the other senior staff have made quick letters to send out warning muggleborn parents of Dumbledore because it seems likely that he'll go after us next. No Slytherin seems to be at risk as their parents aren't that stupid, and I bet most of them know that with that old fool gone that teaching standards will increase without the Greater Good lowering standards. Likely trying to keep everyone beneath him because let's face it, he is no genius, just smarter than others because they never knew any better partially him, and partially magical lore and the way they're stuck in the past."

"Well, this bodes well for Fairytale," Hope spoke with a smirk while she nodded in agreement. "So, I'm guessing all funding has been pulled from Hogwarts completely?"

"All funding is being pulled, and most of the bored have resigned to join Dumbledore!" she agreed with a nod. "We have enough power now to fire the rest! The egotistical old basket case has named the school Dumbledore School of Magical Learning!"

"This means we are Hogwarts's only funds," she said smirking. "He never thought I wanted to own me my very own school! I'll be back in five minutes. I'll use my office's floo," she said switching off the device and putting it away to look at the shocked Sirius Black. "Oh, that's just a prototype," she said shrugging. "When they're ready for market they'll be in full HD colour. Anyway, I have to go. You wait here for the goblins. They know what to do. I'll let you host this place if you want something productive to do," she finished off leaving the gob-smacked guy behind as she left the pub through the fire. Though, he would be okay as he slid behind the bar to grab himself another drink as he was now left alone in a bar-what was not to like about that?

Hope entered McGonagall's office with Hermione ten minutes later to see her with Flitwick and Sprout, and they all turned to the pair in suspicion.

"Don't tell me," McGonagall said with a sigh. "Fairytale is willing to fund the whole school?"

"Of course, Professor," Hope agreed with a grin. "After all, where could I learn if not for here… at Dumbledore's school?"

"That's what he hopes, no doubt," Flitwick piped in. "But in trying this foolish scheme I believe he assisted you in yours and might as well have handed over the keys and deed to this castle!"

"But of course this school never belonged to him," she replied with a small grin. "But now, Fairytale Academy is open for business," Hope agreed smugly. "I had never believed I could gain so much ground on Dumbledore this early on, but he makes it so easy in his eternal ignorance!"

McGonagall couldn't help but chuckle. "Dumbledore has always believed he can outmanoeuvre anyone. It's unfortunate for him he doesn't understand like I never would have if you hadn't been doing it that there are other ways to gain power rather than politics, bribery, blackmail, or being magically gifted."

"I think we'll keep the houses," Hope said smilingly. "But let's change the schools name, badge and uniform before the new term. I believe the Frontier's resident artist has been, working on the new badge for a while not realising it would be used. Let's give our school a new start without forgetting the past," she said sliding over a piece of paper.

The new badge was simple. Through the centre of a shield was Fairytale Academy in beautiful red, green, yellow, and blue cartoonish script outlined black. It contained four squares; in the top two was a yellow lion on a crimson background with a silver snake on a green background. Then the bottom two had a black raven on blue background, and white and black badger on a yellow background. The creatures looked like they were shadows in their squares.

"Well I must say it looks nice," Flitwick commented. "This is going to irritate the ministry, but it will truly get Dumbledore-."

It took less than a day to remove all the Hogwarts badges and replace the needed ones at the front gates as well as publishing the news in the Frontier. It took the Prophet a couple of days before they really took notice and started reporting badly on the schools name change. However, nobody had the power to prevent it, so it was done.

Kairi Hope Potter owned Hogwarts.

Hope had even delegated students to re-design the school uniform, and for those already at school would get several sets for free with a clothes shop opening in Shrewdly Alley that would exclusively sell school uniforms, (and muggle clothes) when they have been completed.


	20. Is there a Secret in a New Career?

It was a few days after everything had settled down and just a few days until the ball when Hope was called to help Ginny and the twins as their mother had finally arrived but hopefully everything would work out well as Hope was a very cunning girl and had a ploy to show Mrs. Weasley the error of Dum-Lore.

"You'll love it at Dumbledore's new school!" Molly Weasley was saying as she tried to keep her anger in check speaking to her daughter and sons in the Entrance Hall as they resisted and she likely knew if it came down to magic she was surely out matched.

"This place has gone downhill since McGonagall took over and started changing everything!" she said coldly.

However, she was obviously just listening to what Dumbledore said and repeating that when in fact since Dumbledore left, and then Snape the school had started improving even in such a short time as there were a few new teachers here and there to take in the slack already as it was surprisingly but teaching positions were actually like gold as there weren't many enough positions in the world, not like with how many muggle schools existed, but then there were a lot less mage in the world.

They had even found two new potions teachers within a couple of days of Snape leaving. It went to show that potions teachers weren't that hard to find, both of whom were muggleborn's who had gone on to get teaching degrees in other subjects to work in the muggle world but readily accepted positions at Hogwarts instead.

The students and head teachers had never realised how bad Snape was doing before when the new teachers reported plenty of no-no's during the classes. None of them even knew how to place up the simplest of barriers to protect their potions that should have been first year, first lesson stuff. It was a surprise that there had not been any major incidents.

However, McGonagall would cringe as she looked into that and discovered the truth. The 'incidents' were all brushed under the carpet. Two boys had actually died under Snape's classes but she had been informed that they had transferred, and even had what she then knew were faked transfer papers, she would later investigate more to discover that their deaths were blamed on themselves and quidditch which would warrant Snape and Dumbledore for their neglectful homicide.

"You haven't a clue how hard it is to teach fifty students a class!" McGonagall interrupted the woman's tirade and jogged herself out of her own thoughts of what Dumbledore let that greasy THING get away with because she knew she would not stop until they were both in jail, once the ministry was under control. "And then we have to spend our weekends making sure they're safe with no break for ourselves, and then holiday's too," McGonagall said from where she stood protectively of her students as she could finally do what was right by them. "Dumbledore refused constantly to give us help or divide our classes! He's even refused us our rightful paid holidays because he didn't want to get substitute teachers in."

"Dumbledore is a Great Man!" Molly retorted, but she faltered a little. "You've all betrayed him and stolen Hogwarts!"

"Mrs. Weasley," Hope interrupted while looking at her in sadness. "Why is he a Great Man?" she asked her in curiosity because so many people gave that reason with no explanation.

"Because he is!" she retorted with a glare.

Hope sighed and rolled her eyes. "That isn't a reason ma'am," she replied shaking her head as she walked over to her. "Come with me… let me show you something," she said holding out her hand.

Molly moved back as if Hope might attack her.

"Ginny, you can come with us too," Hope said and Ginny didn't hesitate to take her offered hand. "I promise Mrs. Weasley, it'll be worth your time," she finished off turning and leading the way up the stairs. She could sense Molly was following though so smirked.

Though, it took a while to convince Molly to take McGonagall's floo fire, she reluctantly did in the end.

"Welcome to the 'Gateway Mystica', formally the Leakey Cauldron!" Hope said as Molly's mouth dropped open as she looked around the wide and spacious place in awe as it was crisp and clean, brand new and even spelt new.

The floor, walls, and ceiling was a light wood polished to perfection with similar wooden tables and chairs with comfy looking bench-booths around the walls with their own tables of the highest quality with aqua coloured leather cushioning.

The bar was gleaming, and huge with taps and large glass refrigeration systems to see the bottles of drinks within. There was a wide spiralling staircases next to the bar leading upstairs to a second floor rolling around the top so those upstairs could look down with light wooden banisters, and with a secondary bar upstairs.

However, looking to where the bar was next to the entrance to Diagon Alley. It was now open plan with huge window doors leading out into a courtyard that led into Diagon Alley with just a little fence, and benches and tables outside. There was a corner leading round, and moving to look round she found another part of the bar and a desk with more stairs leading up to-well she couldn't tell.

It was colourful, and moving on auto pilot around the corner she saw a children's area with fun play pit and other stuff leading outside where more toys and swings sat for when the weather was nice for the children to play on together. The play areas were painted with moving pictures of comic book styled characters from the muggle world to keep the children enthralled.

Hope smirked smugly as she watched as Mrs. Weasley and Ginny looked around in shock. Even the entrance from the muggle world was new; double doors, and all the windows looked out into muggle London rather than being so filthy you couldn't see through them with charms to make muggles ignorant of the magic going on inside and overlook it so they didn't venture inside rather than making muggles blind to it as this new way was more subtle and muggle parents would feel more comfortable when entering.

Hope soon guided the pair beside the main bar and through the two huge double swing doors to one side that said entrance rather than those the other side that said exit only-no entrance. Apparently most big kitchens had two sets of doors as there could be accidents otherwise while waiters deliver food even though the doors did have a window in each.

They walked into a huge modern magic/muggle industrial kitchen with no expense spared on anything, and Molly Weasley was sure this one kitchen cost more money than her whole house was worth which was a reason she looked like she was in heaven. She had never imagined such a huge kitchen before with things, believe it or not but muggle that she had always secretly liked because they were clever.

"I'm offering you a job at the Gateway Mystica, Mrs. Weasley as Head Chef!" Hope said after a few minutes of letting the woman breeze around the kitchen while touching stuff and shivering in awe, imagining the vast amount of people she could feed with a kitchen like it.

Hope was surprised that she wasn't very surprised that Mrs. Weasley was quick to turn and glare at her as she regained her angry composure.

"I'm a proud housewife, and Dumbledore warned me that someone like you might try bribing me!"

"You're a housewife whose children have either left home or are at school growing up," she replied with a shrug. "Can you honestly say you wouldn't enjoy putting your excellent cooking skills to task and making more money than your husband does?"

"More than Arthur," she muttered to herself before shaking her head clear. "No… I won't betray Dumbledore. He knows what's best!"

"Okay then," Hope said smiling as she took Ginny's hand again and pulled her into her arms, smirking smugly. "Then I'm going to go and rape your daughter upstairs. If you'll excuse me!" she replied only to be stopped by a furious mother who still saw Hope as a boy.

"Let go of my daughter!" she demanded enraged.

"Have you not read our paper?" Hope asked mockingly while Ginny blushed but didn't pull from the cuddle as it was nice to cuddle her friend. "Dumbledore would allow Durmstrang boys to rape our girls because that is their law! This is for some Greater Good?"

"Dumbledore would never!" she replied heatedly. "Dumbledore would die to protect any student!"

"Then why don't you ask your daughter?" she retorted. "Why do you feel your own daughter is so inferior? Do you believe that Dumbledore is so smart and awesome that NO ONE can ever be right if he says they're wrong?"

"Mum, it's true," Ginny interrupted glaring at her mother. "Dumbledore wants us all to obey him. I don't care about his Greater Good, and neither should you. Because of Dumbledore Ron has turned into a Slytherin hating bully. You have to think for yourself mum. You have to think about us… your kids! What we want! Not him! Not what he wants! Not what he thinks is best! What we want!

"He's just some senile old guy who gives you nothing but his word it's for the best of everyone. You are our mother, not him! Hope just offered you a great job to earn money to show Dumbledore that you're not just a mindless minion here to make Dumbledore and his fans lunch for free!

"If you force me or the twins into attending that nutters school mum, the moment I reach seventeen is the moment you'll never see me again! The twins will be right with me, and I wonder whose side Charlie and Bill will take!?"

"Take my job offer Molly. Do something for yourself… be selfish! You've earned that right every once in a while," Hope said with a pleading smile. "You've raised some wonderful kids. Most of them want to make something of themselves, and I think that is what every parent really wants, and I'm sure my mum and dad are proud of what I have done.

"You may not like your families' choices sometimes because they might be a bit dangerous or out there, but look. Charlie has a great job doing what he loves. And Bill is happy with his choice in career, and so is Percy. The twins have a great dream and I don't doubt they'll be excellent at it. Ginny works for the paper and has made lots of friends she wouldn't have normally, some of which are Slytherins. It's time to change, and do something better than grumble on about crap and not change it…!"

Molly looked away unsure as she thought, she really thought. She looked around the kitchen unsure as she really wanted it. "Y-you're only offering me the job to stop me taking Ginny and the twins!" she said weakly.

"No… no I'm not…" she replied shaking her head. "If I didn't think you could handle it I wouldn't have bothered! I could just stop you by sealing you from Hogwarts!" she said causing the woman to blanch as she realised that was true as Hope was sealing out many other people, including Dumbledore, so what hope would she stand?

"I'm offering you this job because I love your cooking, and I like you!" she continued unconcerned. "You could be great at it. You'll get to set the menu and change it whenever you want, and give everybody who comes while you're on point that awesome home cooked meal we all love, and even teach your staff how to make food as beautifully as you do."

"O-okay," she said in a small uncertain voice. "B-but how do I tell Arthur, or worse, Dumbledore?"

"You don't tell Dumbledore. It has nothing to do with him. He's just some dude, and you can just bar him from your wards," she replied with a reassuring smile. "I'm sure if you send for Bill, someone of his talent and pull will be able to get your wards strengthened if you're that concerned with the old man on the lose," she said with a kind smile. "As for Mr. Weasley… just tell him. I'm sure he'll be happy for you if he loves you, which I'm certain he does… very much so."


	21. Is it a Secret that the Yule Ball Approaches?

The time of the Yule Ball approached relatively fast and Hope had to have Hermione helping her to pick out a dress, even though she had originally thought that she should wear boy clothes. Hermione had to convince her that it was perfectly fine for them both her and Fleur to wear dresses, which made Hope more nervous as she couldn't possibly choose a dress alone, with some other girls was hard enough. She wasn't too sure she was lucky enough to take a few other girls with them to help as they all tried on so many different ones as the other girls also needed dresses.

Hope climbed out of bed that Christmas morning, stretching with a yawn and rubbing sleepy from her eyes as she stood on her bare feet. She just glanced at her dress hanging up on her closet door to feel some squirming in her tummy and knots in her chest.

However, she shook off her nerves before getting dressed in some cotton trousers and a tee shirt-well after her bra and panties. Then she pulled on some socks and trainers before she smiled to herself in her bedroom mirror when there was a knock on her door.

Smiling, she pulled her door open only to be glommped in a hug by one of the few people able to get to her room, Ginny and she was only too happy to cuddle with her friend.

"Hey, Hope," she said cuddling her and smiling widely. "Hermione sent me to fetch you… we have to open presents, so Merry Christmas!"

"And a Merry Christmas to you too, Ginny," she replied, smiling wider as they pulled apart with a cheeky Christmas kiss, giggling.

They both laughed more as Ginny held Hope's hand. "Come on then, slow-poke," Ginny said tugging on her hand, amused with her friend.

Hope rolled her eyes in good humour as she closed her door as Ginny dragged her out. "You'll make Luna and Fleur jealous if you keep this up."

Ginny blushed brightly, but she didn't stop smiling. "Y-you… I didn't think anyone knew about me and Luna…" she said embarrassedly, but she didn't let go of Hope's hand.

She rolled her eyes chuckling. "It's totally obvious, Gin," she answered. "Don't worry though; it's only obvious to those who care enough… and those who… I guess understand."

"T-thanks, Hope," she replied as she shifted uncomfortably embarrassed.

"No worries, girl, Luna's a great catch," she answered amusedly. "I bet you would both be totally oblivious if not for me, so you both so own me plenty of cuddles," she said cheekily while Ginny nodded as she hugged into Hope's arm cheekily smiling at her.

They exited out into the common room moments later to find the rest of the house out and waiting, some still in their PJ's, but most clothed surrounding the Christmas tree as it has mountains of wrapped presents around it and some prefects were eagerly handing out presents to their intended targets while someone had brought out a music player with some Christmas tunes in the background.

"There you both are," Hermione said as she squeezed passed a couple girls and giving Hope a big hug as Ginny let her go. "Happy Christmas, Girlfriend…!" she greeted all slang like as they pulled apart.

"You can't pull that off Hermione," she said giggling as she gave her best friend a kiss on the cheek while her cheeks stained scarlet. "And, Happy Christmas to you too. I had tried to invent the lightsabre for your present, but I didn't have enough time… Christmas just snuck up on me."

Hermione rolled her eyes while Ginny looked confused. "What's a lightsabre?" she couldn't help but ask.

Hope laughed while Hermione rolled her eyes again.

"It's something from a muggle movie," the Girl Who Lived answered smiling at their oblivious friend as they spent a lot more time with her since Mrs. Weasley started running the Gateways kitchens. "It's a… umm… energy sword and we were joking about making one awhile back, so it was just a bit of a game as Hermione doesn't think the magical world needs us to introduce some kind of arms race."

"Oh," she answered nodding. "Well, I don't think the magical world needs anything like that, we're dangerous enough with our wands without some kind of sword to chop off limbs by accident."

"Told you so," Hermione said smugly sticking her tongue out at Hope.

Hope just rolled her eyes as their presents were handed out from friends and family. They unwrapped and checked out what they got, which included enough sweets to last them a year or more (as it was so hard buying for some friends that candy was the default emergency gift they knew everyone liked-it was just finding something fun and new in the candy store that became the problem). They also got some clothes and magical 'toys' (the magical world had really weird stuff-and no-they weren't naughty toys-they wouldn't have let their friends open things like that in the common room. They even got some nice fashion accessories, and perfumes, and stuff like that.

It was an hour or so later, and after comparing gifts and thanking each other and their other friends the three girls had taken their stuff away and returned, sitting together on a sofa and laughing at the twins as they entertained a few people with some of their pranking inventions, and showing off whatever. They weren't afraid to demonstrate their pranks whether on a volunteer or themselves.

However, Ginny was giggling as she made fun of Ron as he was allowed to go to Dumbledore's new school, and he was now missing out on all of the fun even though Mr. and Mrs. Weasley didn't want him to go as they started listening to the reality of who Dumbledore really was but he was close to being expelled from Fairytale Academy and was suspended over the Christmas break so gave in to let him be if that was what he chose for himself.

The three girls couldn't imagine Dumbledore's school being anywhere near as fun as 'Hogwarts' (Fairytale Academy). Also, most of the student body was still at 'Hogwarts' as a lot of parents didn't want to send them to Dumbledore School as they had seen how lame some of the teaching had been so looked forward to something different, and better as the school finally went semi-private with Fairytale sponsoring families who couldn't afford the school or supplies so they could go too, including pureblood children who were excluded from the program as their families were never considered worthy enough.

The girls hung out and spent the morning together, laughing and having some fun before it was time to get their Christmas lunch, and the three girls walked down together. Luna and Fleur were both waiting in the Entrance Hall when they got there and Ginny grinned as she had her camera and started taking a few pictures of her friends before they all entered the Great Hall.

The halls renovations weren't set up yet, and wouldn't begin until just after Boxing Day. They would hopefully be complete before school started during the New Year.

Though, Hope was half tempted to believe that the ultimate awesome of the new school was no-more greasy bastard Snape to hurt anyone. Professor Binns was left to do whatever, and Divination was sacked from the curriculum, but McGonagall knew Dumbledore had taken that teacher into his school.

The Christmas lunch was better than ever as everyone laughed, joked, and ate good food with their friends. It seemed the Slytherins were the only group that stayed at their table, except for a few as they sat with Hope and her group at the Gryffindor table, which made their Christmas better not having to be on-guard for whatever the Death Munchers got up to 24/7, not that they wanted to get in Hope's crosshairs.

"Wow, that was a great meal," Tracey Davis said as she finished off the last of her gravy with her spoon and sitting back to relax. "I don't know about all of you guys, but I haven't had such a nice Christmas at Hogwarts… umm… well here before," she said smiling as she remembered the schools name change. "My moron brother has it so much better in Ravenclaw."

"Umm… doesn't the fact he is in Ravenclaw mean he's not a moron?" asked Fred Weasley smirking at her from across the table.

She sighed in exasperation. "He's still a moron if I say he is," she said making them all laugh, as she sounded so serious.

"Don't worry, Tracey," Astoria Greengrass said smirking from where she sat between Ginny and her sister Daphne. "If you want, I'll protect you from his stupidity, and then curse him with warning boils."

They laughed some more while Tracey rolled her eyes. "Don't make fun, Tori," she said smirking as she used the nickname Hope had given her, which at first bothered her, but over the weeks, she had gotten used to it, and the occasional cuddle from Hope more than made up for it as no one had ever thought of shortening her name before, thankfully or they might have called her As or Ass as they had no imagination passed crude jokes; they were only funny when made at other people.

Astoria pouted as she stuck her tongue out childishly. "I was only being nice," she said while holding back a smile.

"So how does it feel to own the school?" Daphne suddenly asked Hope smirking and rolling her eyes as she interrupted her sister and best friend before they went off on another one of their banter escapades.

"Hmm… not bad, not bad at all," she answered smugly.

"I still can't believe everything you've done to own the school," Astoria said. "You are seriously more Slytherin than Salazar Slytherin himself."

She laughed while Fleur held her in her arms and answered for her.

"But of course, to beat Dumbledore, my Hope needs to spread the cunning wings of a Fallen Angel."

They laughed a little more at this when the new caretaker rushed in down to the front of the hall. She was wearing some blue denim dungarees with a white top and brown boots with long brown hair, and blue eyes with a brown magical tool belt handing around her slender hips. She was a muggleborn, and where McGonagall found a replacement like her for that loser Filch (who ran off to join Dumbledore) nobody had asked, but Miss Butler was cute, fit, and very easy on the eyes, and had this sexy wild look going for her too.

She stopped at the teachers table and spoke with McGonagall about something before giving her a letter and moving back down the tables and surprisingly stopping at Hope's section of the table, smiling at the brunette nervously.

"Umm… Miss. Potter," she said with a nod. "Professor McGonagall wishes to speak with you," she said before quickly hurrying out of the hall.

Hope sighed and rolled her eyes as she watched McGonagall leaving with Flitwick and Sprout through a side door, gesturing for her to follow.

"The trouble of being an awesome, scheming businesswoman," she said smiling as she stood up, giving Fleur a quick kiss to her cheek and hurrying out after the teachers, closing the antechamber doors behind her where the head teachers stood waiting for her.

"We've just been handed a missive," McGonagall said handing it over to Hope while the other two looked worried.

Hope looked it over with a frown before laughing. "This is ridiculous," she said looking amused rather than worried like the teachers. "They can't threaten to shut us down for bad grades and incompetence when these reports are from Dumbledore's administration. And looking further, all of these reports are on Hogwarts, but this is Fairytale Academy and according to my legal paperwork is under renewed management. This court summons means squat."

McGonagall's eyes widened as she took it back with wide eyes, as she looked it over again before chuckling softly. "I should have paid it more attention; of course it is all in the way they're putting it, and they can only legally call these charges up on Hogwarts while it was under both Ministry and Dumbledore control."

"Exactly," she agreed smirking. "This means we should publish this to bring into question Dumbledore's competence as a head teacher. Wow, will you look at the amount of complaints, especially against Snape that have gone ignored," she giggled as she took the missive back.

Flitwick chuckled, shaking his head. "That is a very large number until they seem to have dropped off. If this is another scheme against you Miss. Potter it's already backfiring just because of a technicality they're too foolish or stubborn to rectify."

"Ah, but even if they marked it down as Fairytale Academy they would get laughed out of court," she replied shrugging. "I can't believe they would do this, and on Christmas day too. It seems obvious that they're trying to ruin our holidays."

"Well, we shouldn't let them get away with that," McGonagall said sighing in relief and promising herself that she'll look things over better before prematurely worrying as it was starting to get embarrassing being schooled by a teenage girl in ruining Dumbledore-schemes. "Thank you Miss. Potter, and sorry about taking you away from your friends…"

"No problem, ma'am," she replied before exiting back into the dining hall and joining her friends.


	22. Do Wards Dance? Shhhsss! It's a Secret!

It was getting late that Christmas afternoon and the girls needed to get ready for the evening party, and the boys went to do… well, boy things, as it didn't take them as long to change. Ginny and Hermione both got all of their stuff and joined Hope in her room where they would help each other get ready for the ball.

However, when Hermione admitted that she had agreed to go to the ball with Neville Longbottom she was the subject of quite some teasing, and she thought it was embarrassing being semi-dressed to naked in front of her friends while getting ready for her date. It was annoying a little, as both Ginny and Hope weren't anywhere near as self-conscious as they changed in front of her and each other with only a dusting of pink in their cheeks (and they enjoyed looking), but then they did both have really fit and nice soft bodies.

Fleur was wearing a beautiful silvery white dress with a nice pair of shoes, her dress accentuating her curves and hanging down to her knees. She felt nervous as she waited in the Entrance Hall next to other arriving couples and girls or boys waiting on their dates.

However, she felt that she was the luckiest with the most beautiful girlfriend with a beautiful mind and body. It was difficult to come by a girl with all of Hope's amazing qualities, so she felt pleased she had put a claim in before anyone else did, and it was nice having a girlfriend, and even more so because she was English, and had such a cute accent.

It was with that last thought that her heart was caught in her throat as she looked to the stairs leading down to the hall. Hope stood their blushing as she looked down, her crimson dress hung half way up her thighs and hugging her curves in all the right ways with spaghetti straps. She was wearing some red pumps and an expensive and dainty looking watch around her left wrist with a silver locket Fleur had bought her for Christmas around her neck with a cute picture of them Ginny took.

Hope's hair was tied up, twisted around the back with crinkled ends and a red ribbon around the base of her neck with multi-coloured extensions neatly ringed in her hair over her shoulder looking perfectly natural. She didn't have on much makeup, but her lips were a plump red with a slight sparkle from her lip gloss.

She smiled down as the people who really saw her stared with mouths wide open while others didn't pay 'him' any attention. She walked down the stairs slowly, moving her hips like she had practiced with Hermione and Ginny, and though Hermione didn't react too much, Ginny couldn't look away so she knew she was doing it right.

Reaching the last step, Fleur walked over looking nervous as they held hands, smiling they kissed, but for a second before pulling back, smiling at each other.

"You look," Fleur began with a quiver to her voice. "I don't know whether I'll be able to keep my hands to myself."

Hope just smiled a little wider as she leaned forward a little letting Fleur get a better view of her tiny cleavage. "Don't worry, I'm not going to stop you touching me wherever you… want…" she said with a smug grin as her French girl's beautiful blue eyes couldn't look away from her bust for a moment before looking up, blushing.

"You ensnare me with your beauty," she whimpered out as Hope led her back to the other students as Hermione and Ginny had turned up looking radiant. Ginny was even being brave enough to go to the ball with Luna as her girlfriend, but then only a few people either noticed or cared.

Hope held her girlfriends arm as they waited and talked to their friends, her chest pushed up against the blondes arm made her happy. However, it wasn't long before McGonagall led them into the Great Hall.

The hall was done out lovely in a winter theme with warm snow drifting from the ceiling, and little fairies flying around with Christmas trees and a band playing on a stage. They waited for the many round tables to fill up before the champions led the dance, which just meant Cedric with his date Cho and Fleur with Hope, gently moving around the hall to the pace of the music.

Hope enjoyed her seventeen-year-old girlfriends body pulled tight to hers, feeling all of the contours of her body, their arms around each other's waists. They moved, their eyes not looking away from each other, even when they knew other couples had joined them on the dance floor.

However, they wound down when the music finished and they all headed off to their tables. Fleur and Hope were siting with Cedric and Cho at the teachers table with the teachers as was customary for the champions, ordering their Christmas dinner, happy with the way things were going.

It was a few hours later and with many dances where both Fleur and Hope had been only too happy to dance with some other girls when they found themselves sitting outside, hidden away around the rear of the castle. They were hidden away in a corner, lips moving as Hope was straddling Fleur's lap with her dress bunched up slightly, tight to her butt snuggled up making out with her girlfriend.

Fleur was groping Hope's breasts through her dress and the Girl Who Lived was only too pleased to let her, and she knew it would have gone further if she hadn't pulled back suddenly scaring Fleur as she thought she might have done something wrong or gone too far, and immediately stopped feeling her up.

"The wards," Hope suddenly said in shock while her breathing was harsh and her chest heaved from lack of breath. "The antitrespassing wards just collapsed," she said closing her eyes and concentrating. "Shit, the antiapparation wards are now under attack, but that's impossible, they would… Dumbledore… if he still has a connection to the school… damn, his office still won't accept a new head, and we were waiting until after the holiday's to force our way in."

Fleur's eyes widened. "Dumbledore's tearing down the schools wards?" she asked in horror as Hope climbed off her lap and stood up brushing her dress back into place before she helped Fleur up. "That could compromise the safety of all of the students here."

"T-that's what he wants," she replied in anger, actually scaring Fleur a little, as she had never see Hope angry before, just heard about it from her headmistress. "That filthy old man is purposely costing me money with this!" she hissed as she ran off with Fleur running after her, surprised Hope was so fast wearing pumps as she had been quite clumsy during the dance, but maybe that was on purpose.

They finally made it round to the main gates where a large grouping of teachers and security was yelling at a huge group of men and women surrounding Dumbledore. Several of them were using wands and by the shimmer of the shield around the gates that they were blatantly attacking the school wards; they had even vandalised the schools new signs with graffiti praising Dumbledore's school.

"If you pieces of shit don't stop now and get the way from my school! I'll kill you!" Hope hissed out such rage that they actually stopped. She didn't even hesitate to exit the gates, her wand drawn, and she blast three men straight into unconsciousness as they looked like they might attack and kicked a fourth in the nuts before grabbing him by his hair while he cried and throwing him out of her way.

This caused them worry but none of them retaliated as they looked to Dumbledore for guidance as they didn't know how to think for themselves.

"You have committed a criminal offence and I shall have you bastards in jail!" Hope spat out in fury.

"I don't think so, Miss. Potter," Dumbledore interrupted smugly. "I have the… coding to the wards; they belong to the ministry so we're just taking them back."

"Dobby!" she hissed and in moments the house elf turned up in a rage, which caused Dumbledore to quickly move back as he knew she wasn't opposed to setting her house elf on him. "…-Tell my bank manager that I need the Academy to be warded to the max within the week! Then he is authorised to engage the Project Damon God!" she sneered as her elf nodded his respect and disappeared.

She then looked to Dumbledore in rage while he looked concerned. "As of now this is your only warning, you are on private property as this drive belongs to me. If you do not leave immediately, we shall open fire."

Hope then turned from them as the security drew wands and aimed leaving them no choice but to obey and leave, but not before Dumbledore spoke up again.

"This isn't the end Hope you stupid little girl. I have the ministry on my side, what do you have?"

She didn't reply straight away as her elf returned with a nod to her, which made her turn and smirk. "Politics isn't everything old man," she said with a laugh. "However, I must ask you… if I so happened to have… well… something you might want?"

The old man looked at her startled. "Like what could you get that I might want?"

Dobby the House Elf moved forward as he pulled a letter from his suit looking smug as he handed it to the old man at Hope's nod. The ex-headmaster looked it over and paled as he looked to the girl while she now had a vicious grin on her lips.

"Don't fuck with me old man," she said as she turned away and took her girls hand leading her back into the school as goblins turned up and Dumbledore got all of his concerned minions to leave with him as they weren't just workers but soldiers too.

"W-what did you show him?" Fleur asked as she once again enjoyed her company.

Hope shrugged with a smile. "He'll find some way to slip out of getting any blame, but until then I can keep him out of the way, but expect some bull to crop up during the next task."

"That fool had ruined a very… enjoyable evening," she said smirking as she looked down at her girl's tiny cleavage.

She smiled and giggled, blushing. "Hey… maybe some other time you can… get them out and play a little," she said bravely as she kissed the part Veela, "and maybe I'll get to have fun with yours too," she added with another kiss before she left her outside her carriage as she ran inside the castle while it started to rain.

Fleur quivered as she watched her girlfriend go. She was already horny and wet from more than the rain, so it looked like she would have to get herself off again no matter how much she might want to lose her virginity to her girlfriend right then she had to wait for her younger girlfriend until she was ready for that, and the veela secret.

Hope was still quite angry as she entered the Gryffindor common room, but pushed that aside as she found Ginny by the entrance looking embarrassed and ready to spill juicy details as she dragged Hope off to her room where they wouldn't be disturbed as the door was quickly closed. She was both embarrassed and glowing at the same time.

"Wow girl, what's the matter?" Hope asked, laughing at her friend.

She blushed more. "Luna sucked my boobs," she blurted out causing Hope to go wide-eyed in surprised. "I've been waiting for you to get back because you're gay I knew I could talk to you about it. It felt so good and we were kissing and touching each other, and I sucked her boobs too, and I really liked it."

Hope pouted as her friend took a deep breath. "Me and Fleur might have been like that too if it hadn't been for our wards under attack, but don't worry, it's sorted," she added as she saw how her friend had looked. "So, wow, it sounds like you and Luna are getting on really well."

"Y-yeah," she agreed dreamily as she dropped back onto Hope's bed looking ecstatic. "Luna tastes really good, and her lips are like wow… and I know her boobs aren't very big, neither are mine, but the feeling of her nipples between my lips was incredible."

Hope felt her cheeks burning as she thought about how hot watching that wound have been before she finally replied. "Wow, I'm glad you both had fun, I bet her boobs are real cute," she said while Ginny nodded in agreement as Hope sat down with her. "So, are you planning a romantic date for the future? If you want, I can get Winky to make you up a picnic or something. Heck, you can use my room if you want as long as I get all the juicy details after."

Ginny giggled as she glommped her friend in a hug and she cuddled back smiling happy with her friend.

"Thanks, that would be cool," she replied. "You're the greatest. I felt all tingly just kissing, but touching was…" she squeal-giggled. "I can barely believe we went that far."

Hope grinned as she held Ginny while she giggled some more. "Well you be sure to enjoy every moment of her tongue on you," she said pushing Ginny to lie down at the head of the bed, her head on Hope's pillows while she sat up against one of the posts the other side, sitting so her panties didn't show from her dress riding up.

Ginny just smiled as she took a deep breath, lying into the pillows. "Thanks for the support, Hope… it's nice to know I have someone I can talk to about this."

"And gloat to…?"

"That too," she agreed, both of them giggling. "You really are a great friend," she added as she watched Hope kick off her shoes to the floor, and copied, sighing in relief. "They may look cute, but can make poor little feet sore wearing them for so long."

Hope laughed at that nodding her head. "Yeah, I prefer trainers but to look good for my girlfriend I'm not going to turn them down," she said poking one of Ginny's toes in amusement.

Ginny would have replied to that after giggling as Hope tickled her feet when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in," Hope answered and it was pushed open by Hermione as she entered closing the door behind her she flopped down on Hope's bed between the two girls with a grin.

"I wondered where you guys had gone," she greeted them smiling widely as she kicked off her shoes sighing in relief. "So I have learnt that Neville has NO dancing talent, and my poor toes are near dead, but at least he was quite the gentleman. Though, thinking about it, I don't think he would know any other way," she said subconsciously poking Ginny's toes. "It's a shame because he's a nice guy, everything considered. It would have been nice if he at least tried kissing me… how did you guys do?"

"Groping and kissing," Hope answered sounding better for her ruined experience with Hermione's lack of action. "Ginny got passed that to bare boob and suckling," she said smirking at Hermione's look of shock. "But thinking about it, Neville knows he'll have me to deal with if he hurts you, and I have super mad science to destroy him with."

Hermione giggled as she lay down tiredly with her head resting on her best friends lap smiling up at her. "Well, you would make a great big sister even though I'm older than you, but I told you that you cannot be a mad scientist."

Hope giggled while she ran her fingers through her best friends' potion-straight hair while she looked down at her. "Yep, and I don't ever listen, but I could only wish I had a couple of cute sisters like you guys."

"Well, anyway, what was that commotion earlier, did either of you find out?" Hermione asked in curiosity. "I heard this rumour that the stupid old man had destroyed some of our wards."

"He did," Hope agreed shocking them both but the smug smirk said that was not everything as she flicked Hermione's nose. "However, I'm now resorting to blackmailing the old bastard while the goblins have started putting up new wards that Dumbledore can't just pull down," she said rolling her eyes.

"He'll eventually admit to whatever blackmail you have on him," Hermione warned but looking up at her friend she knew that she knew that. "Well, anyway, Hope, he'll admit to it and spin it that he's the victim and you'll lose all leverage."

"Don't worry girl," she replied shrugging and rolling her eyes. "Dumbledore is pretty easy to read. Whatever messed up plot he'll come up with will be easy to bypass. He's already tried putting forward all of those ignored complaints against Hogwarts and Snape to get the school shut down."

"All that will do is shut him down," Ginny said rolling her eyes. "I can't believe he tried that after Snape no longer works for our school, and works for his, and soon after the admin has changed. It just makes him look stupid."

"He doesn't see it that way," Hope said with an evil grin. "He sees it as we're in his place. He believes we're stupid enough to accept ANY responsibility for what bull-shite he has gotten away with. I don't get how he can believe we're complete idiots, and no matter what, we couldn't legally take responsibility as we had nothing to do with the running of the school until now."

"Yeah well, that's him," Hermione agreed with a grin. "Will it be okay for Ginny and me to stay here tonight? I don't think I can be-bothered to leave… and sleepovers are fun!"

"Hey, you know you're both welcome to stay over whenever you want? You don't have to ask," Hope agreed smiling as she slid down the bed to find a better place to get comfortable with her best friends.

"Sleepovers with my best friends is fun!" she agreed with a smile as they each struggled out of their dresses into their undies and sliding under the nice cool covers together.


	23. Is there a Secret Underwater?

Hope grinned as she sat down at one of the many tables in the Great Hall the day of the second task. She looked around, still marvelling at how well the renovations have gone. She had honestly never expected anything quite so marvellous.

All the house tables and seats had been replaced (since they hadn't been changed in well over a century). However, instead of four huge long tables as before there was at least fifty large round tables scattered about the hall. They were perfectly varnished in green, blue, yellow, or red with either the schools, or a house coat of arms engraved perfectly on them by a group of master carpenters eager for the business.

Instead of benches, the students would now have their own chair as many were surrounding the much smaller rounded tables. They were done in a similar fashion to the tables. Then in all four school-colours was the teachers table. There was now two running along the front of the hall overlooking their students with a gap between both (with a podium in front) with old teachers and new seated happily chatting.

Though, the teacher's tables faded from red to yellow to green to blue from left to right. Then there was two super-long tables down the sides of the hall where everyone got their food as the tables had warming properties, which kept food warm.

She looked at the floor to see it was varnished red wood with the Fairytale coat of arms engraved all over under the varnish. The hourglasses had been replaced with newer more modern looking ones, and they now had digital counters, in house colours so the students could see who was in the lead to the exact point.

The point system was now different, as people were also given points as individuals as well as a house. The default number was the houses points, but just touching your houses 'hourglass' made it change to show your individual points. House points couldn't be taken, only added to, but personal points could and would earn treats or luxuries taken or even punishments.

The walls had the same design as the floor with a rainbow of lights running down them with four huge house banners on each side of the hall. Looking up the walls, she could see crystals stalagmites running down from the edges of the ceiling that were making the rainbows along the walls.

The ceiling was transparent crystal shaded in multiple colours to shade the sun, a domed rectangle with angled plates looking out into the clear sky with a rainbow of different colours reflected off of.

Hope was wearing her robes over her swimsuit and they could see some kind of slim line white rubber gloves covering her hands while she ate her breakfast.

"You shouldn't eat right before swimming," Ginny said smiling at her friend.

"Wife's… I mean mothers tale," she replied sticking out her tongue. "It's actually so untrue that swimming on an empty stomach is more likely to cause you trouble!"

Ginny pouted as she slumped. "If it's not true… well my mums made me wait before I can go swimming. She says you get cramps, but-."

"She's been wasting your swim-time," Hermione agreed aiming her smug smirk at Ginny.

Ginny pouted more, but smiled as Luna took her hand and hugged her arm. "Don't worry Ginny, you'll know from now on."

She gave her girlfriend a secret smile as she enjoyed the semi-cuddle. It was really nice to have a girlfriend she thought to herself as she smilingly poked a piece of apple into Luna's mouth giggling as she had just had it between her teeth.

They finished off breakfast while talking and laughing before McGonagall called for everyone that it was time for the second task of the tournament as the organisers had finished setting up with the help of goblins, mainly to keep their eyes on the susceptible humans.

Hope had half-expected Dumbledore and the ministry to have snuck into the school for the tournament, even though with all the new wards that should be impossible as the new wards covered ALL secret entrances and even the Forbidden Forest.

However, though rumour had it that Victor Krum may have not been able to play quidditch he was waiting on the bank of the lake with his head teacher looking both smug and angry. His whole school looked to have gathered up on their ship to cheer on their 'champion'. Hope was immediately coming up with ploys to drown him and all of them, but she had precautions set up.

They made it to the shore where he sneered at them. Since the ministry was banned from the schools grounds Bagman wasn't around to commentate so Lee Jordan, the normal quidditch commentator was doing it instead.

"OK, ladies and gentlemen, it's time for the second task!" his voice boomed out over the spectators after they had been sorted into a huge semi-circle of stadium seats. The crowd cheered out already getting into the spirit. "Okay now, the rules are that the merpeople have taken a friend or sibling and the champions…!" he called out to some more screams from the crowed.

Hope smirked, tuning him out as she stood with Fleur; she knew who both of their captives were. Fleur's was her younger sister, and Hope's was a volunteer from the paper who won rock, paper, and scissors. They waited in their robes for a short while before the horn blew and it was time to enter the lake.

Krum and Cedric threw off their robes to show they were both wearing shorts and shot into the lake before Fleur and Hope even bothered moving. Hope knew the way so didn't need to hurry, and Fleur had been given a map by Hope.

Hope smiled as her girlfriend removed her robe and dropped it to the floor. She was wearing a hot silver one-piece swimsuit that accentuated her beautiful body. Her long smooth legs and nice sized bust made Hope think naughty things for a moment as she shrugged her robes off; the whole school was watching. It was highly embarrassing but Fleur was staring so it was well worth the effort she put in.

She was wearing a short sleeved and short legged all-in-one white wetsuit with electric-blue markings along it framing her perfect little body. She wasn't very big in the chest, and the suit meshed with her slender body perfectly cutting half way down her smooth thighs, and bare foot. However, she was wearing skin-tight white rubber gloves, and blue plastic gauntlets on her forearms and forelegs with hundreds of tiny nozzles in indented holes.

Around her neck was a metal mouth mask that she pulled up attached to a rubber seal with the rubber of her suit over her neck; it slid over her mouth, nose, and ears before it sealed in place.

She was wearing a holster around her waist and left thigh in blue with loads of tools and a huge hunting knife with a wand holster holding her wand on her right thigh. She pulled out some modified completely transparent diving goggles from her thigh pouch and sealed them over her eyes.

She had on a blue and white holster strapped over her body with small torches over her chest on each side and a large white multi-round spear gun on the back of her waist with a light on the top with laser sight. All of her equipment was branded and patented Fairytale.

"Are you going to war with the merpeople?" Fleur asked after she finally got over how hot her girlfriend was looking.

"No," she replied blinking confusedly, her voice a little muffled but it was like the thing over her mouth was designed to let her talk while wearing it. "Well, can't wait around all morning, Fleur, and be careful. I have a bad feeling," she said as she charged into the cool water, warmed by the charms in her suit.

Hope slid under the water easily and sunk down under the water before pulling out her flippers and slipping them on her little feet. She could breathe easily as her rebreather didn't shoot out bubbles like the huge ones from TV. She switched on her goggles special function to see in the dark underwater, as the torches were just backup lights as it was a prototype.

It was aweing looking at this underwater world as her gauntlets started doing what they were made to and gliding her through the water. They were designed off of the water-jet propulsion like a jet ski. It sucked up water through networks and propelled it out of one of and all of the notches to move her in the correct direction, and then they used some spells similar to a brooms to control them. They really worked quite well and gave her plenty of speed and manoeuvrability.

Then the suit itself was made to protect her body from getting too cold or crushing under the water pressure. It was quite a lot of ingenious ideas copied from the muggle world, only adding magic and shrinking things down and redesigned with quite a few improvements for her needs. She only had the flippers because it would help with manoeuvrability, like fins on a fish, and they fit around her feet nicely with straps, and coloured to match her suit.

She glided down with magic silencing her jets from making any noise or bubbles for stealth capabilities. She would rather not have any creatures finding it too easy to find her, or any people for that matter.

Hope imagined this was how it would feel to fly as she weaved around through the water, and made a mental note to learn to fly or really build a star fighter because flying was cool.

She even saw that giant octopus, or was it a giant squid? Well, that didn't really matter. She moved passed some grindylow. They were these weird little devilish creatures that she didn't want to get into a ruffle with if she could help it.

She had just been lazily gliding towards the mervillage when something caught her attention. She was near the bottom of the lake and hid in some tall weeds, and with a glare at some grindylow they stayed where they were and stopped trying to creep up on her.

Frowning in anger she could see several boys, all of which half-transfigured into part marine animals, sharks by the look of it. And what was worse, they were stalking towards her bubblehead wearing girlfriend. She was not too worried about the merpeoples 'captives' as she knew the merpeople would stop any attackers, but her girl could only move low down and slowly with a fragile bubblehead charm.

She knew what she had to do. She pulled off her spear gun. It was time to go hunting. Swimming out of her hiding space, she aimed her gun and before the lead boy could touch her girl. She fired, the spear sliced through the half sharks head. It whaled and withered in panic and pain as blood pooled out of its body as it was dying and soon died.

Re-aiming as the spear gun reloaded Hope watched the others panic and looked round to her in terror. They were quick in moving towards her, but she effortlessly slid out the way, firing again, she barely missed another, but that scared them away and they scattered. She watched them flee as Fleur had seen what had happened and drifted over looking concerned. Her eyes flashed over to the floating body of the dead shark-boy before back to her girl in awe.

Hope frowned as she looked at her girlfriend, and how venerable she was, and looking could tell she was finding breathing difficult because of the pressure. She placed up a finger to get Fleur to stay and pulled something out of her pouch before her girl could do anything Hope had rammed her hand through the bubble and shoved something into her mouth just as it popped.

Fleur struggled to breathe as she swallowed whatever Hope rammed into her mouth. It was chewy and rubbery, but it went down easily enough as she struggled for breath.

Then she seemed to gasp in air from nowhere as the cold water poured down her throat as she felt the gills on her neck below her ears, and looked through the water so easily as it flooded her lungs and she saw her elongated flipper-feet and webbed fingers.

"That's better, it should last for about an hour or so," Hope said while sounding smug, her voice cutting through the water as if they were above the surface, better than when she was up there as her face mask was designed for underwater speech more than above.

Fleur tried to speak but all that came out is bubbles.

"Unless you know mermish you can't talk," Hope said with a shrug at her girlfriend's confused expression. "With those bastards in the lake the gillyweed is better. It makes you fast under the water, limits the water pressure, makes you stronger, and you don't have to risk the popping of a bubble. I really don't want to lose you."

Fleur smiled as she moved closer and they cuddled, the blonde kissing her head. "Yea, well come on, let's get to the village and save out damsels," she said laughing while Fleur grinned and nodded.

Hope led the way through the dark lake with Fleur marvelling at her new speed and wishing she had thought about gillyweed. It didn't take long until they heard the merpeople singing, even though the singing mergirls sounded agitated the song was quite beautifully sung. They got closer and closer when they both had to move fast, avoiding an attack by a shark-boy.

Fleur gestured to flee faster towards the village and Hope nodded as they went fast, sliding passed two more shark-boys, but they were across the border into the village before anymore could attack them.

They both stopped as Krum had already arrived and freed a boy from a post with three angry and snarling mermen carrying spears blocking his path to the three girls on their posts. The girls were a blonde haired veela, Fleur's sister, Cho Chang, Cedric's girlfriend, and Astoria Greengrass, Hope's volunteer.

The merpeople looked odd compared to what one would normally expect with blue or red hair, greyish skin and bulging muscles and sharp teeth, their hands were clawed and webbed. Their tails were long with grey fish scales with pointed shell like ears, and large eyes of different colours.

Hope and Fleur waited and watched as a green haired female was swimming circles around them all. She was slender compared to the men, but still had defined muscles with long flowing bright green hair. Her tale was a cosmic blue, and whereas the men were bare chested she had on a bikini-type top made out of plants that would be found in the lake, and her skin tone was darker, more purplish with blue lips, eyelids and sharp fingernails.

The mergirls bright yellow-green eyes were glaring at shark-Krum while she span around hissing in anger carrying her own weapon of twin daggers, holding them stabbing-style in her small fists. Hope had been expecting cute mergirls in the lake that looked like the one's on TV, and it had not occurred to her to look up what they really looked like, but she couldn't help but admire the mergirl anyway. In fact, she was sure she loved the way these mergirls looked just as much. The mergirl couldn't be much older than herself, though looking, maybe a little older than Fleur, though her chest was a little smaller.

Hope moved before Fleur knew it with her spear gun pointing at the sharks-Krum's head. It looked to her in shock, but it got the message, took the boy, and fled. It could see that she wouldn't hesitate to kill him. The mermen relaxed and bowed them both before moving aside for them to take their captives.

"You should take the other one too!" the mergirl called as Hope and Fleur freed their 'victims'. "There are lots of those wizards down here, she is not safe and we just heard that the boy that came for her had to flee. He was almost drowned by those wizards."

"Thanks," Hope said startling her as she freed Cho and held both Cho and Astoria tightly. "Fleur, let's get to the surface, fast," she called over her shoulder where Fleur was holding her twelve year old sister tightly.

Fleur nodded and the two didn't wait a moment as they shot up straight above the village, heading towards the surface at a slight angle. It had been a few seconds into their climb when the mergirl crashed into a shark-boy below them and sped up cutting another one in the side. The mermen were following too, and fighting these shark-boys. There must have been twenty or more, but while her arms were full Hope couldn't fight them.

The mergirl circled her and Fleur hissing as shark-boys tried to get close with sharp teeth. Hope started spiralling up to keep from being bitten, pushing hard with her flippers, her jets pushing at full speed while she channelled her magic through them, sparking in the water as she was pushing them too hard, the next edition would have to improve on that. She's certain without passengers she could easily out run them. However, she had to keep moving steadily as she could finally see light above them.

She had a shark-boy nipping at her flippers as she breached the surface, moments later the mergirl dived out of the water and tacked her and her waking passengers out of the way as a shark-boy would have taken off some legs. They broke the surface again with Cho and Astoria gasping for breath and holding onto Hope tightly.

Teachers had already been rushing into the water as Cedric had arrived back a few minutes before, and as soon as they realised what was going on they went on the attack, firing spells at the shark-boys that went for Fleur sending them scattering and some were tussling with mermen half in the water but the merpeople were physically superior to humans.

Hope managed to get Cho and Astoria rescued before shooting along and back into the depths where the mergirl was ganged up on by three shark-boys. She had managed to stab one but Hope charged another as she drew her hunting knife she stabbed him before drawing her wand and blasting the other away from her.

The Girl-Who-Lived then moved holstering her weapons, grabbing the mergirl and pulling her away as the shark-boys started retreating. She held her very own adorably kickass mergirl in her arms as her jets automatically moved them away from the retreating shark-boys. Hope sighed in relief while the mergirl just held onto her tightly while breathing deeply to catch her breath.

Looking to shore Hope smirked to see Hermione was standing over Krum and Krum's younger brother having captured and tied them up with some other girls help. Some of the teachers were helping Fleur and her sister out of the water as the gillyweed had worn off. And the mermen had all left, probably hunting the remaining shark-boys to do who knew what with them.

Hope pulled down her mask and sighed in a breath of natural air in relief. The mergirl smiled a little from where she was resting her head in the crock of Hope's neck as she pulled back a little just as Hope lowered her goggles to hang around her neck.

The mergirl nodded in thanks, her white teeth showing fangs as she gave her a grin. She then surprised Hope as she ran her hands down Hope's chest to rest on her breasts, hidden under the water while Hope was still holding her. She then leant down and lightly kissed Hope's lips in just a quick kiss before pushing back out of her hold and diving under with a wink and wave good-bye before she disappeared out of sight.

Hope took a moment to shake off her surprise and frowned before gliding back to shallow waters where she took off her flippers as Hermione wadded in to meet her, grinning she quickly gave her a hug before helping her out and taking her flippers from her. The crowd was roaring its approval and as soon as she was out of the water, Fleur had glommped her in a hug.

"Do I give off some kind of weird pheromone that attracts the honeys?" Hope couldn't help but ask in confusion.

"I don't think so," Fleur answered with a grin as she pulled back a little before moving her lips to Hope's ear. "Though, seeing that mergirl kiss you was kind of hot," she said pulling back and giving her girl a quick kiss too. "You were really cool down there. If it weren't for you they might have drowned me."

"Yeah, talking about that," she said with an evil smirk. "Hermione, don't you think they've outstayed their welcome?"

"By too long," she agreed as she flicked a switch on something she pulled from her pocket and the ship swished away. "We placed loads of portkeys on it to send them to somewhere in the middle of the Amazon," she said smugly as they forced one on their head teacher and Krum and his brother with the warning. If they were ever caught in the UK, USA, or anywhere in Western Europe again they would end up in jail before they were sent away.

"That is what we've had to put up with," McGonagall said as she was drying off, talking to several people in neat office robes, a woman in the lead. "That's why we've finally opted out of allowing any further control of this school or its students to belong to our ministry or a board of governors. You've already been given enough paper proof that the board, ministry, and Dumbledore sanctioned these 'people' allowing them pretty much to do what they like instead of just inviting a different school to compete."

"In deed," the woman said nodding her head. "The International Confederation has gotten many minor reports over the years about problems, but we had never realised they were this bad. In fact, we have gotten reports from the ministry and Dumbledore trying to claim that you are trying to bring forth a coup d'état, but looking closer that seems unlikely as a coup refers to you having anyone capable of opposing you.

"Though, I honestly wouldn't blame you if you taught them some manners. I think Dumbledore will lose his position in the ICW for this. It is an ICW human rights violation to have ever agreed to this, which is why Bulgaria is not an ICW country. They had no right to agree to such terms. They could have easily gotten a different school involved for the tournament. But it looks like you have things under control for now…"

"Yes, thank you for listening and coming to our aid," McGonagall said with a smile. "We have set up some portkeys for your return," she said as she led them away back towards the castle after congratulating Hope even though no one had given out any scores.

Hope just shrugged when she noticed Fleur's sister giving her a dreamy look. "See, I must be giving off some weird scent," she said pointing to the girl while she blushed at being caught staring.

"You're cute and wearing that, what do you expect sugar?" Fleur asked with an amused grin. "This is my younger sister, Gabrielle, Gabrielle; this is my girlfriend, Hope."

"I-it's nice to meet you," Gabrielle said blushing more and bowing her head sheepishly. "Big sisters written lots about you and you're even prettier in person than the picture she sent me."

"Umm," Hope blushed. "Thanks, but I think it's just my new outfit," she said looking her outfit over and turning this way and that not noticing the better views Fleur and her sister got of her cute little body in her cute little outfit.

"Don't be silly sweetie," Fleur said with a smile at how cute she looked as she admired Hope's cute outfit. "You will look absolutely ravaging in whatever outfit you wear," she admitted while licking her lips.

Hope felt flushed in the cheeks as she looked away watching the students all heading back into the school to celebrate the victory, or battle, or task, she couldn't be sure, and she was not sure whether the tournament would continue quite yet. Though, she supposed that they could all just start the last task at the same time to make things fair, and she did have to ruin her archenemies scheme whatever that was ultimately.

"Come on; let's get back to the school and party!" Ginny called out as she was hanging off Luna's arm grinning widely as they had both been checking out Hope too, and they led the way chatting up a storm.


	24. Her Crushing was not a Secret

Hope led both Fleur and Gabrielle up to the school after second task, which hadn't actually be scored because of the short battle with Durmstrang, but luckily they were all gone now.

She had still been wearing her water gear but startled, Fleur and Gabrielle as she clicked her fingers when a white and blue matching coat poofed onto her with a high collar down to her ankles, and cute rubber half boots to match.

She grinned with her teeth bared in a way that made her primal and sexier than just her outfit, making them both quiver with darkened eyes. Hope grinned a little wider as she removed her gloves and placed them in her pocket before she offered her right hand to Fleur, which she took linking their fingers.

However, Hope was surprised as Gabrielle quickly took her free arm and hand smiling impishly, but Fleur didn't complain so Hope didn't mind and offered the cute younger and flatter girl a smile of her own somehow making the girl swoon in delight. She was Fleur's younger sister after all so maybe she had been told so much about Hope that she had already entered crush-mode before they met, but it would be nice getting to know a member of her girlfriend's family.

Fleur had already climbed into a robe and dried off so she was warm, and Gabrielle, Astoria and Cho had been warmed up, dried and cleaned with some magic, and Cedric had put his robe back on as they all walked in a large group back into the school.

The Great Hall was quite the uproar of fun and games, and music as Hope and friends got to the hall, finding a table and sitting at it with each other as drinks were brought around on little floating trays, and food was waiting buffet style on the side tables.

"T-this parties so much fun, huh, Gabby?" Hope asked nervously as she looked to the younger girl to see her was sitting so close and was just staring at her with these magnificent blue eyes while her veela power was blasting away seemingly affecting girls only as they were making fools of themselves to try getting the younger girls attention.

Hope had not long found out that a veela could really control their power to male or female and even lower the intensity if they concentrated. Gabrielle must have been subconsciously trying to attract Hope's undivided attention. Though, it was working in that Hope noticed, she didn't act on it and brushed it aside as she had had quite a bit of practice when Fleur tried that on her in her cheekiness, especially when she admitted to knowing Hope's secret.

"Oh, yes it is, Hope," Gabrielle whimpered with dreamy eyes as she almost forgot to reply as she was content to stare into Hope's smoulderingly sexy emerald coloured orbs looking into her powerful spirit.

"Gabrielle!" Fleur suddenly reprimanded, startling her sister and most of the pull disappeared in seconds. The younger blonde veela's face went through several shades of red as she realised what she was doing. "That is much better. You should calm your hormones; you are still young, silly."

"Sorry," she replied glad that it was only girls at their table as the boys had gone off with their girls and whatnot, embarrassed before leaning over to her sister.

"But she is so wonderful!" she whispered too loud as everyone at the table could still hear her, and she was leaning over Hope, pushing herself up against her 'accidently' so it was obvious she wanted her to hear her. "I like the way she smells, her eyes, her smile, and everything. She's so fit and strong and beautiful and-and did I mention wonderful?"

Hope couldn't help but blush as she pretended she didn't hear anything. "Umm," she mumbled as Gabrielle reluctantly pulled back from 'whispering' to her sister, and turned her attention to where Hermione was snickering and the other girls were trying to suppress their snickers but not doing a very good job.

"I don't know what to do," Hope said while doing a better job of whispering and looking lost.

Hermione grinned and patted her friend on her rubber-sleeved arm. "Don't worry, I don't think Fleur minds. I think it's sweet," she whispered back before Gabrielle turned her attention back to Hope smiling with tinted cheeks and love sick eyes.

The Girl-Who-Lived sighed and smiled back at the silvery haired mini-siren-princess. "So, Gabby, how long are you staying here?" she asked her conversationally as the younger girl seemed to like chatting. "Do you have to be back at school on Monday?"

"Oh," she said looking surprised. "I was just going to stay until tomorrow with Fleur," she said thoughtfully, "but now… now I think I'll ask mamma whether I can come here with you … Hope!" she breezed out with a little sigh and saying 'Hope' with a sweet little purr in her voice.

"Okay… cool," Hope replied nervously looking to Fleur for help but she was giggling just as much as her friends, but Gabrielle didn't even notice, and Fleur shrugged, not helping at all. "Umm… I'm sure you'll love it here, its fun and stuff and-."

"Gabrielle," Ginny interrupted with a smirk as she gained her attention. "Hope here practically owns Fairytale Academy so I'm sure she'll pull a few strings and get you in no problem."

Gabrielle's head turned back to Hope looking hopeful, while Hope sent Ginny a look of betrayal that just made the others laugh more.

"R-really?" Gabrielle asked hopefully, "you can get me into the school just like that?" she asked looking so eager and cute that Hope could only nod her head in agreement but she smiled as she could see how happy that made the smaller siren. "That's brilliant, thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" she squealed out in eagerness as she left her seat and was hugging Hope and crawled onto her lap and slid inside the open coat squishing her face up against her crushes small soft and delightfully firm chest.

Hope looked to Fleur for help but she just shook her head. "I would have caved just as fast," she told her younger girlfriend looking both sad and amused at the same time.

Hope sighed before she wrapping her arms around the younger girl, cuddling her, only to feel her snuggle tighten.

Fleur had told Hope that she couldn't say no to Gabrielle but this was taking the piss. She wasn't her sister, so she should have been able to say no, right?

Obviously not, but it could be worse, as Gabrielle was a lovely sweet girl and seeing her happy made Hope happy to know she was responsible for her smile, and she wondered whether she was too soft, but right then she couldn't care.

Meanwhile, deep in the deaths of the Dark Lake, from this day forward known as The Fairytale Legend Lake (mainly because dark lake made it sound creepy-as it was supposedly the location of many legends and myths). There was a certain mergirl smirking as she watched the last of the shark-boys being dragged into her village. They had royally angered the tribe and yep, she watched them struggling as they had their shark-heads chopped off with giant stone axes.

The school had informed her people of these wizards, and why if they got in the way of the task that they forfeit any kind of protection, so they were fair game as things were changing above the surface.

She watched as the shark-boys silently cried out, their shark eyes pleading as they had obviously started regretting their evil-ways. However, she was morbidly enjoying the show so she couldn't even claim to pity them as they started the fight and lost; they should just accept their fates for their own idiocy and arrogance.

She liked that human girl, she had something special about her. She could just see it in her beautiful eyes, and these shark-boys had tried hurting her and her friends.

That human girl wasn't like any human she had heard about. She wasn't the type of person who thought that because she was human that she was better, that was in her movements. She was warm and protective of her too, yes, these shark-boys didn't deserve to live for what they had done.

She followed as the dead shark-boy carcases were dragged away for a few miles where they dumped them off an underwater cliff to drop down where they would be devoured by some of the monsters that lived in the deepest depths of the lake. She and her people sure as anything didn't want to eat them, and she would never be able to look at a shark the same way again.

She went back to her home and her room afterwards in her house while thinking about the human girl, her heart pounding powerfully in her chest as she flopped back and drifted down to lie on her bed. Was it okay for her to like a human girl like that? Well, she didn't care and hoped she would get to meet her again soon as she never thought a human girl would ever let her kiss her before.

Maybe she could go and visit her sometime in the near future?

She'll just have to figure out how as her fingers slid over her soft body as she had a new fantasy to dream about.


	25. Nurmengard Holds No Secrets

"Dumbledore's what…?" Hope asked as she rubbed sleepy from her eyes cutely as she had been sitting back at her desk in her large office with her feet up on her desk and had been dozing off lost in thought.

"Hermione told me to get you! Dumbledore has arranged a press conference," Gabrielle said smiling adoringly at Hope.

Hope had reluctantly agreed to let Gabrielle be her personal assistant, and after a few days realised the girl was really quite gifted at following her around and getting done what she needed done for her, and the pampering was a very nice bonus. Gabrielle was even very well versed in muggle technology, and could even type really fast so she could take dictation, and use computers. She wasn't just her personal assistant for the paper but in everything she needed. It also didn't hurt that Gabrielle was some sweet eye-candy.

Gabrielle even picked out some cute outfits for her to wear too, like the ripply skirt she had on. It black and high, halfway up her left thigh, but long on the other side, half way down her right shin, with a dark red leather belt. Her black tee-shirt was form-hugging and comfortable with a very dark red, near black leather jacket left undone and white trainers with dark red socks ending halfway up her thighs for extra comfort. The younger girl even picked out her underwear, which weren't as racy as she thought she would pick out, but they were red and comfortable.

Overall, the staring, checking her out and flattering comments were nothing when Gabrielle was so good at her job, and it was cute, and a great ego boost; it should have been in the job description anyway, and Fleur didn't seem to mind so why would she?

"So, did Hermione tell you why?" she asked not giving Gabrielle any indication that she knew she was peeking up her skirt and sliding her legs from her desk and standing up with a smile, giving her adorable assistant a better flash of her wearing her panties just because watching Gabby's eyes light up like that was amusing, flattering and cute.

"No, but it's going to be at Diagon Alley," she answered looking disappointed that Hope had stood up now and shaking her head clear. It was cute; she really liked the odd quick 'show'. It was just a shame that Hope wouldn't let her in to help dress her in the mornings.

"He's even invited the Frontier," she continued, which surprised the brunette.

Hope's hair tied back how Gabrielle lovingly fixed it up with a dark red ribbon with the right side fringe braided to her chin with a white feather in it hanging to her shoulder, which Gabrielle put in thinking it was super cute, and seemingly a cosplay girl at heart as that seemed to turn her on adding those little extras, which would explain Hope's outfit.

"I see," she said with a smirk as she looked around at all of the homely things Gabrielle had put in her office, from plants to coffee tables and even a bowl of sweets for guests and a water cooler and juice machine. "Okay, lead the way, Gabby," she said with a smile as Gabrielle would get really angry if anyone but her called her Gabby as if it was a cute pet-name Hope could call her. It was surprising that Gabby would also get berated for shortening her name.

Gabrielle led Hope out of her office. The smaller girl was wearing her new Hogwarts/Fairytale Academy uniform with Gryffindor badge with her long silvery hair tied back and this swing in her step that was almost hypnotic in her perfect and flawless grace.

It had been no problem enrolling Gabrielle into the Academy, and her mother had been pleased too. Though a guilty part of Hope had hoped that her mother wouldn't let her change schools she was pleased she did and very happy with her doting personal assistant.

They walked into the conference room where Hermione was within at the other side of the huge round table with a few others sitting around her, Ginny, Luna, Fred, George, and Daphne were waiting with Amelia Bones for obvious reasons with Nymphadora Tonks and Professor Sinatra with some other security agents flanking around the table.

Hope took her seat at the head next to Hermione while Gabrielle pored her a cup of tea just how she liked it before sitting beside her and pulling out her mini-tablet PC and stylus to take notes.

"Okay, now Hope has finally arrived and we're all here…" Hermione said. "Albus Dumbledore has just made contact informing us of a press conference in Diagon Alley. I believe this is just a gesture so we can't accuse him of not giving us a chance to speak. However, he probably believes we will not be able to go as it's in two hours from now-."

Hope just laughed. "Not go and watch him admit his own lies?" she asked, smirking coolly, which caused Gabrielle to quivered while nibbling on her lower lip to keep quiet, but that made her extra cute.

"Exactly," Hermione agreed with a grin and shake of her head as Gabrielle seriously amused her. "He's no doubt going to omit certain facts," she continued after a short pause, "that we're going to ask him about. The truth may get him to lose some of his control. It will hopefully push people to see what kind of bigot he is," she said smartly.

"All we have to do is report it as Hope tells it," she said thoughtfully. "We record Dumbledore's reactions as he is trying to spin this in his favour, "and the video spheres will record everything else. This will be our first full video and audio edition of the paper. Ginny, George, you will take video cameras while your partners will report on the scene and take interviews with the crowd. Daphne we'll need you to monitor the spheres with me, and Gabrielle, you should stay here and prepare the student body for some interviews so grab some other staff to assist."

"Okay," Gabrielle said brightly before kissing Hope's cheek lingering longer than she could have before quickly running out of the room.

Hope sighed but pretended nothing happened. "Okay," she said shaking her head, "the two security units will act as our bodyguards, and the Professors as our 'chaperone', so let's go…"

_**Dumbledore's Mistruths** _

_Why are so many people letting this crazy old liar get away with whatever he chooses? Such as everything and anything! Then possibly good people let him get away with grooming their children, or when he had control of once then Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry let him dictate their children's futures, limiting their potential with lack of help and a skeleton crew of teachers who could never cope with hundreds of children, which has now been rectified by Fairytale thanks in part that Dumbledore has now been expelled._

_However, now we discover that Albus Dumbledore had been holding his very own prisoner, in a place once thought shut down and disused in the heart of Germany._

_Nurmengard Prison has held some of the most dangerous and violent prisoners over the years, but was disused in favour of other such places such as Azkaban Prison._

_Azkaban was used to allow the dementors to feed off of the guilty, (something this paper and Fairytale does not now nor will we ever condone) rather than allowing them free reign over the land where they would bring despair and misery (the Ministry has since stopped trying to find another way to get rid of or use the dementors)._

_However, the great Albus Dumbledore (a strong supporter of Azkaban) didn't think his old friend and mass murderer, terrorist, and muggle hater deserved such a fate._

_As you may have known, The Dark Lord Grindelwald ravaged parts of Eastern and vast amounts Western Europe (using the muggle world war of the time) in his campaign to conquer the magical world (starting with parts of Eastern Europe) and his eventual goals were the possible enslavement of the muggles, which even just over one hundred years ago might have been a possibility, but now would likely incite a human, mage war that would put all wars to shame with the muggles growing advantage of technology and science they could fight us and possibly even win while we all destroy half of the planet in the process of such a pitiful an d ignorant war started by bigots and fools._

_Some have even speculated that Gellert Grindelwald may have started Nazism, (in its German form from the First World War-setting the tide for the second in which it came into full swing), as by his looks back then Gellert Grindelwald fit the archetype of the 'superior' Aryan race, pale skin, blue eyes, and blonde hair, and may have used greed, hate, and racism to his own agenda._

_So it had come to Fairytales attention that Gellert Grindelwald was alive, having not been killed by Albus Dumbledore as he led the history books to believe, but instead locked away in the disused prison, Nurmengard where Fairytale took ownership of the site recently only to discover the ex-Dark Lord._

_Grindelwald has been hidden up until now. He is an old man who by all accounts has learnt his lesson, mostly alone even though Dumbledore has on many occasions offered to free him: a murderer without the consent of any kind of trial for his crimes or legal sanction. However, he does not wish for freedom; he is content to finish a complete life sentence and likely would never survive a free man anyway as he has lived so long in captivity that he no longer knows the world._

_He has now been hidden for his own good by Fairytale, and the good of any living relative wishing to do him harm and is receiving treatment, still unfit to properly stand trial for his crimes against humanity, baring his age and lack of health care at the prison, ran by a House Elf under Albus Dumbledore's command._

_Albus Dumbledore has recently became aware of the situation with his old 'nemesis', and had been left with little choice but to call forth a press conference, admitting to having gone easy on Grindelwald and showing pity on him after his defeat._

_But why did Dumbledore feel he needed too? Or more importantly, why when Grindelwald was murdering, torturing, and letting his men get away with whatever they wanted (which even Dumbledore forbid and frowned upon in many cases) did it take the Great Hero Albus Dumbledore so long to finally get up and fight?_

_The Great Hero Albus Dumbledore kept pushing passed this question, choosing instead to bypass Fairytale Frontier questions that possibly put him in a bad light. Tap the play symbol for a full video and audio recording in video box A to see clips in which he refused this question no matter how it was spoken, or asked._

_It has come to Fairytales attention that the Great Hero Albus Dumbledore had emotional connections to Gellert Grindelwald from his youth. His own brother had finally come forward to give Fairytale evidence in his memory that Albus Dumbledore, your hero for his defeat of Gellert Grindelwald was close friends with Gellert Grindelwald in their youth._

_Now, this could be overlooked as Gellert Grindelwald was just a teenager, and so was Albus Dumbledore, if you discount the teenage plotting to conquer the world, which doesn't seem like silly childish anger or banter when you look at the facts. Albus Dumbledore's motivation was his mentally scared sister Ariana Dumbledore, having been attacked. She was seen using magic by muggles. Hence, if she were alive today, unharmed she would likely be the Dumbledore we thought of as Great for her magic._

_Muggle children had witnessed her use of magic and attacked her in fear and jealousy. It was a great crime against an innocent child who wasn't even eleven. The muggle children were punished with their lives by young Ariana's father in a fit of rage and heartache, who would then spend the rest of his life in Azkaban to protect his daughter from the Insane Asylum, which any parent would do at that time, as it was so barbaric. It made the muggle asylums of the time look like leisurely weekend retreats. Then her dear mother passed away soon after from heartbreak, leaving Ariana's care to her two brothers, Albus and Alberforth._

_So, Ariana was left with her brothers Albus (the oldest) and Alberforth (the brother who looked after her and seemingly cared the most). Grindelwald wanted Albus to ditch his family, even suggesting they get rid of Ariana so she wasn't a burden (as in kill her), but Alberforth had overheard and got into a fight with Grindelwald._

_Albus had a choice, and for once, he chose his family, he chose his brother. He fought Grindelwald, and in the end, Ariana died for it causing Albus and Gellert to split ties. Albus went a different way after covering up his sisters' murder, supposedly never quite sure whose curse killed her, and his relationship with Alberforth was strained from then, even until now with bitterness._

_Alberforth Dumbledore has even made claims that Albus was in love with Gellert as more than just best friends, and made unconfirmed accusations that Gellert and Albus were gay lovers (Note: this paper is pro-gay rights and pro consenting love so we find nothing untoward about them having a relationship just that it spreads light on why Albus would protect this man)._

_Therefore, Albus Dumbledore asked for a Press Conference where he admitted Grindelwald was alive, but omitted everything else in the hope to swing the kind hero routine and hope for pity, which his zombified followers would hand out even if he told them the full truth, but we shall not show this monster any such pity._

_Albus Dumbledore showed some of his true colours though as he started getting angry as we kept bringing up his past, and though his sister's death cannot be pinned on him, you have to ask yourself why the ministry is giving him finances to start his own school to groom your children for what?_

_Thinking, and looking, maybe he did conquer the magical world, and now we're starting a civil war to break free of his hidden tyranny. We will no longer do something because our 'wise' old man says we must because it is right, or let the ministry and minister continue dictating to us under his 'kind' council while he is clearly mentally unbalanced._

_It's time we start thinking for ourselves and deciding what is best for us and our families and friends, those we love and care for, people who we want to have a kind and happy life._

_Please press over the play symbols on your papers (the right pointing faded green triangles) to play with full audio, the full events of the Press Conference and Dumbledore's obvious lies and avoidances, here in the Fairytale Frontier Newspaper, the only paper in magical UK not under government control._

_Special Reporter -KHP… (Please continue reading, page 2…)_


	26. In Secrets Revealed

"Ahh, the sweet sound of me being awesome!" Hope chimed with a wide smile as she sat in her office at her couch wearing her school uniform with her head in Fleur's lap while she ran her fingers through her hair, and her bare feet were up on Gabrielle's lap while she massaged them.

Hope had just been comparing her paper to the Daily Prophet's story about Dumbledore's double standards and lies, and the Prophet was trying very badly to stick up for Dumbledore. It was as if the paper (writers and editors) just could not find it in them to lie in Dumbledore's favour anymore as the lies were not so obvious they were losing the faith of the people and sales were too low to keep it up for much longer as people cancelled their subscriptions.

It didn't hurt that they had smuggled Grindelwald out of Germany, through Poland and into Russia, and then with a little money here and there they got a portkey into Canada.

The Canadian Ministry as a neutral party was cooperating with Fairytale (being justice orientated, and overly nice) to secure the ex-Dark Lord for a proper trial sometime in the future if they could get the European Mage Association (EMA) to agree to officially try Grindelwald in the UK's stead.

Dumbledore's and the British Ministry's case already didn't look good with the ICW involved and the fact Sirius had already been absolved of any crime, noted that he had never had a trial marked the UK as a hot zone for injustice and corruption worse than any supposedly first world country should have been for its community size.

Even though it was obvious Grindelwald was guilty, justice wasn't justice without fair trial before he was committed to jail. Now Dumbledore and the UK Ministry were up for charges with the ICW and EMA for illegal imprisonment twice fold as Hope convinced Sirius (even though compensated) to press for charges for himself while Fairytale pressed charges on behalf of Grindelwald who signed over all rights in the matter to Fairytale to do with as they pleased. No one would be shocked to find further people imprisoned in Azkaban illegally.

So, Hope couldn't help but feel good as everything was going pretty well, and now she had the full attention of the magical WORLD, but more importantly the two cute sisters (as she had her priorities straight) while she planed what to do next when the door barged open and Hermione swung in with a grin, rolling her eyes as Hope had gotten used to Gabby's pampering and Fleur didn't mind as she liked to cater to Hope's every whim with a grin as she got plenty of kisses and cuddles.

"What's up, Hermione?" she asked lazily as the air-conditioning unit blew cool air onto them and she was lovely relaxed as she threw down her papers onto the beautifully crafted coffee table that Gabrielle acquired to bring some 'elegance' to the seating area.

"Oh, well first Dumbledore has lost his positions on the ICW!" she said, smiling, amused while pleased that Hope brightened. "Then the EMA has set some investigators to look into Dumbledore and his involvement with Grindelwald, among other things," she said, pleased to get Hope grinning wider. "Oh, and what's this I found in that secret lab you have hidden upstairs?"

Hope paled as Hermione pulled out a white, blue and silver tube with switches on it from inside her robes. It had some wired showing and lights with some markings and runes clearly visible.

"Umm…" Hope blushed as she sat up looking at Fleur while she looked confused and Gabby while she stared at it in awe as she knew what that was. "Err, would you believe it's a sex toy?" she asked, embarrassing herself, Hermione, and Gabrielle while Fleur perked up at the idea of her love using naughty toys while thinking about her.

"No, Hope, I wouldn't," she answered, deflating Fleur a little and clearing her throat while the embarrassment went down. "This is a lightsabre isn't it?!" she demanded, now showing her annoyance.

"Umm… no," she replied hopping up from her seat and taking it and with a flip of a switch it buzzed and a red light beam extended out from either side like a staff. "It's a double sided lightsabre," she corrected as she turned it off and it buzzed back to normal.

"Oh, great, so you make it more dangerous!" she complained, snatching it back. "Also, explain these blueprints I found that looked suspiciously like a teleporter?"

"I knew I should have put my stuff away," she mumbled under her breath.

Hermione gave her a look and went on with a sigh. "Hope, these things are dangerous, especially the lightsabre, you're not even sith, you would be much more suited as a jedi, so why the red one anyway?"

"It was cooler," she admitted sheepishly. "Lighten up Hermione, it's not like I was going to build an army of droids to beat my enemies with!" she said with an impish shrug.

"So I imagined those blueprints to an army of droids?" she asked, eyebrows raised.

"I gave up," she said sheepishly. "I've seen Terminator and didn't trust them, not one bit!"

"So why did you want Nurmengard?" asked Fleur coming to Hope's rescue and hoping to change the subject as she knew her girl was clever and very creative when she put her mind to something she made it happen, and that could get her into a little trouble as she liked dangerous things and well-they were dangerous.

She looked at her, grinning in thanks. "We didn't, we just needed Grindelwald, and the goblins knew about him… I've been thinking about turning it into a Magical World Theme Park now I own it since it has so much land, might as well not waste it and the ghosts in the place would make for a terrifying ghost train!"

"Hope, you are…" Hermione trailed off unable to think of something.

"Awesome, cute, sexy, brilliant, did I mention awesome?" she interrupted while Fleur and Gabrielle both nodded along in agreement, giggling at Hermione's cold look aimed at them.

"…incorrigible," she answered with a sigh, holding back her smile as her best friend really was funny sometimes and annoyingly genius with some of her plans. "Well, I'm going to go and seal this thing away before someone stumbles across it and cuts a limb of, or worse, their head," she said as she left the room at a brisk pace.

"I should have probably told her it can't even cut through butter," Hope suggested, shrugging impishly. "Though she could bludgeon someone. I kind of got bored and gave up on it for now," she said, smiling as she pulled on her shoes. "Well ladies, I have some 'evil' schemes to get on with. Dumbledore and the Ministry won't just let this drop and piss off, they'll be back for more, and then we still have this stupid tournament. I'm thinking about just having the tournament cancelled as it's too much hassle, but then again, it is something fun to get everyone's minds off the civil unrest."

"Well, good luck," Fleur said, smiling as she captured Hope's lips in a kiss, holding her in a quick comforting cuddle before letting go with a smile.

"Yes, good luck!" Gabrielle said next after her older sister let go and stole a quick kiss and hug before Hope fled, Fleur just gave her a look, amused with how Hope couldn't cope with her feelings sometimes and rushed off but she knew in the end that everything would work out beautifully.

Hope sighed as she escaped outside of her office and made her way passed all of her worker bunnies. She had a weird feeling that veela weren't opposed to 'sharing' as humans could be, and didn't mind close family ties in non-conventional means. The naughty thing was, the thought turned her on worse than being alone with Fleur while she was wearing something sexy and using her charm magic.

When Hope said she had an evil scheme, she didn't mean evil, but they had decided to completely ignore the UK Ministry's existence and start their own 'government', which was why, looking at her watch she realised she had been enjoying Fleur and Gabby so much she was almost late. She would have to get Hermione a treat for barging in like that or she would have had a message attack her, from McGonagall complaining about tardiness as usual. Didn't she know how much work running a company that ran the school was? If she didn't have some awesome goblin and human workforce (with equal pay. Rights, and benefits to the goblins awe and pride working for her) she would be screwed.

She quickly slinked into the Headmistresses office and got some half-hearted glares as she took her seat and accepted a mocha with foamy cream how she liked it from a happy little House-Elf as she was as it turned out their favourite 'master' as they heard 'great' tales from Dobby and Winky about her greatness or some such weirdness.

"OK, since Miss. Fairytale herself has arrived, I believe we should begin our meeting," McGonagall began, gesturing for the greying red haired woman, Amelia Bones to speak to the twenty or more seated with a few heads of security hanging around the edges at attention and awaiting orders.

"Yes, first I believe two of us and a guard needs to inform the muggle Prime Minister of our… dispute," she began with a wary look, but everyone paid close attention. "So that he understands what is happening and that we're in charge, not Dumbledore or the ministry. Then we need to choose whether this tournament will continue or not?"

"Don't forget we need to capture the fake Moody and find the real one," Hope piped in, smilingly as she enjoyed bringing the mood down sometimes just to see the frustration on their faces.

Amelia sighed tiredly. "Okay, Miss Tonks, Mr. Shacklebolt, could you both just get a team together and jump him. I'm worried about Alistor, drug him with truth potion to get the information," she said while they both nodded. "Okay, next we have some EMA combat mage arriving in the morning to defend the parameter of the school to refrain Dumbledore and posy from attacking our wards again-."

"This leaves us with the rest of the tournament," McGonagall interrupted with a sigh of her own. "We either cancel it or because of the distractions we just set everyone off on even footing for the final task."

"Go for it," Hope said with a stretch of her arms. "Nobody scored our underwater adventure anyway, though I do believe I won," she said smugly while they all gave her a look. "Hey," she complained. "I was fighting the shark-boys underwater, and made friends with a mergirl, what did the others do?" she asked, smirking, amused while even McGonagall tried to keep from smiling.

"Just set up the maze. It will be a distraction, something fun for the students during all of this stress!" She continued smiling. "Make it more maze like or whatever, harder than it would have been. In fact, I really don't want to compete myself, but I guess I should. Though you all know the Big Bad was behind my entrance, right?"

"Yes, which is why we should be cautious," Professor Flitwick agreed from where he sat on a pile of books rather than transfiguring a proper chair or buying one to fit; Hope promised to ask him why one day.

"It seems like another ploy to resurrect You-Know-Who," McGonagall agreed, looking tired. "Albus had probably figured that out at the start and intended on letting it carry on. But with the fake Moody captured we should be able to get the full story."

"Yes, Tonks, Shacklebolt!" Amelia said, and they both quickly headed out, sealing the room after them.

"Okay now, onto some school business," McGonagall said breathing easier as she was feeling some stress. "Miss. Potter, you said you have some news?" she asked her wondering what else she could do or change just to cause her more problems as she was powerless to stop her, but at least the girl was smart enough to do what needed to be done and listen to council while explaining her ideas.

"Right, well, I've found Horace Slughorn," she said, smiling. "Well, I've had him tracked, like you asked, but getting him to join the staff as a third, final, and head potions teacher isn't going to be easy. But though reluctant I have Remus Lupin agreeing to return to head the defence classes."

"Indeed," she said, relieved. "Remus Lupin is a good choice, and now the ministry has no say, we can hire any teacher we need, and we'll do a better job than them or Dumbledore. Slughorn will need some form of incentive to return to the school though."

Hope nodded her head. "I'll get the git. But I just thought I would add that during the holidays we'll have construction of a new quidditch stadium and an 'indoor' swimming pool and gym. They'll all be a part of the same complex for sports, maybe get the students to work out a little.

"Then I thought I would ask your opinion on a new area outside of the school for… shared apartments for older students who earn the right to some more freedom. It will allow us to mix up the houses so that they realise the truth that they are all the same."

"I like the idea," Amelia spoke up, interested. "What years upwards, I take it boys and girls will still be separate still?"

"Yes, boys and girls will be separate," she agreed, nodding in thought. "I was thinking year five up," she said thoughtfully. "Since they're the years who could do with more space because of exams. It was actually Hermione's idea, already threating about next term when we go up to fifth year and our Ordinary Wizarding Level exams no doubt."

"Very well, since Fairytale is fronting the money," McGonagall agreed, nodding her approval. "It does seem like an interesting project. Well, if nobody else has anything else to say, then dismissed."

Hope was gone almost before McGonagall had finished speaking where she almost crashed into Ginny further down the corridor.

"Hey, Gin, where's Luna?" she asked, looking around but not seeing her as they were normally like glue, sometimes hidden away with her hands in each other clothes while they practically sucked each other's tongues.

Ginny smiled as she latched onto Hope's arm. "She's just finishing up a story, and I've already picked out my pictures and got bored waiting for her. She's really cute when she's concentrating, almost as cute as when she's being weird, but I have a short attention span."

Hope rolled her eyes, laughing. "Well, Ginny-pooh you're in great company with me," she cheered while they both laughed. "I'll be happy to get some down time and hang. Do you want to come to my secret lab and help me invent something weird?"

Smiling widely Ginny nodded readily. "Sure, I already found out you made one of those light sword things," she said while snickering. "Hermione was complaining about it until she realised you hadn't finished it and it didn't cut anything."

"Maybe we can make a toy that makes people pee their pants?" Hope suggested, wiggling her eyebrows and laughing. "That would surely get Hermione off my back for building a half-finished weapon!"

Ginny giggled. "Or maybe one that makes you feel like pranking someone-?"

"Your enemies?" Hope suggested while they gave each other evil looks, holding hands they charged down the corridor just as Hermione had been rounding the corner, paling.

"Oh no you don't!" she muttered out worried, running after them. "Hope! Ginny! Get back here! I won't let you invent such an evil toy!" she called out only for them to look back giggling and run faster, facing truth Ginny and Hope were in better shape than her: a who other level as they liked to play sports sometimes, which kept them fit, so they pulled far ahead.

She trailed to a stop panting for breath, realising she didn't need to run as she knew where they would be.

"Hello Hermione!"

She was startled as Luna had exited a 'secret' exit from the Frontier a little way to her side through a painting.

"Have you seen Ginevra?" she asked hopefully. "She said she was going to find someone to play with."

Hermione sighed, slumping her shoulders as she opened the entrance again.

"She just ran off with Hope," she replied. "I overheard them talking about a toy that will make people want to prank their enemies."

"That sounds like it will be fun," Luna suggested, smiling at the thought. "I wonder whether they'll let us help them. Or maybe we could make a toy too?" she suggested while looking at Hermione in hope.

Hermione rubbed her brow in frustration, wondering whether every one of her friends' was crazy, or just these three.

"No, Luna," she said slowly hoping it sunk in, "we have to stop them before they make something that will disrupt school so much more than Hope already does."

Luna pouted as she thought about it. "Okay, then why don't we make the counter toy to their pranking toy?" she suggested, smiling at Hermione hoping she liked her idea.

Hermione paused to think about it for a moment before nodding her head slowly. "That's a great idea Luna. If we can't stop them from making their toy, we'll make one to counter theirs."

"Okay!" Luna said with a grin, grabbing Hermione's hand and dragging her upstairs into and through the Frontier towards the 'secret' lab. Really, its name had just become Secret, even though everyone knew where it was and how to get in, well those few Fairytale staff members did anyway.


	27. The Secret of Knowing Fate

Hope had hope. She stood up before monsters, whether human, monster-monster, or otherwise, probably even aliens if they attacked, and yes he did know about 'muggle' things. So while she stood before the real Mad-Eye Moody, minus his see through stuff eye he quivered. She was the greater magician, and greater human. She had saved him while Albus Dumbledore let him suffer in his trunk.

He sat up in the bed in the medical wing of Fairytale Magician Academy wearing white Fairytale logoed medical pyjamas and he had a standard black eye patch over his missing eye. His other eye watched the girl carefully as he knew from years as an auror that the girl was much more talented and resourceful than any of Dumbledore's claims hinted at.

Dumbledore tried to play her off as an attention seeking, ignorant child who was lacking any real talent in the magical arts. Moody had already known she was a girl disguised as a boy, and it came as a surprise that she had conquered Hogwarts, changed its name, and pretty much bought it out from under Albus Dumbledore's nose, and had him fired.

Alastor Moody wasn't just a little impressed with that kind of bravo. He tended to not find anyone in the 'modern' era of magic that could impress him, maybe only Albus Dumbledore had impressed anything upon him, but Hope outmanoeuvred the older man and played him for a fool. She had been playing games that just went over Dumbledore's and many other people's heads because she wasn't using politics, or using money to bribe politicians.

No, Hope Potter was much too genius to be that simple or stupid. She just bought stuff that no one else would because she saw they had uses beyond being old pieces of useless real-estate. Then the ministry cut funds to the school and she didn't need to buy the school as it belonged to the magical people as it was bequeathed to all who were born magical by the schools founders.

However, all schools needed funding, and the funder had the right to change whatever they wanted as long as it was a school for magical children, and they had protection within its walls and were taught to use their powers. That gave her so much leeway and power over the school that she even changed its name but it was still a school, and free to all, even those who the ministry and Dumbledore would call unworthy or too weak to bother with were going to get invitations from then on.

She had willingly caught him up on matters, and he wanted to believe that she was trying to manipulate him by saying Dumbledore knew he had been replaced, but he knew Dumbledore too well, unfortunately and she made so much more sense. That old man wouldn't have been above it if it served his Greater Good, just like he wasn't above letting those Durmstrang boys within the school, believe it or not, he had two daughters and three granddaughters, luckily all having graduated.

He frowned more as he thought of his oldest granddaughter; she had two children; a boy and a girl, and in the near future they would be going to Hogwarts (now he supposed Fairytale Academy). That would have been on his mind if he heard about the conditions of the tournament for Durmstrang to compete, which was likely why Dumbledore never said anything.

Alastor looked from the girl to the two ICW warmage standing guard of the medical wing doors, watching him. Things had changed a lot in the past fifty years as the title warmage (which was just an old traditional name for magical soldier) used to be all men, but these two were young women. He could tell from their stances that they were well trained and powerful, maybe even able to stand toe-for-toe with somebody of Dumbledore's supposed talents in magic.

He knew that the magical combat forces were extremely low (because they came from all over ICW territories), but the ICW could, if the need arose enlist aurors from any participating allied country if they needed to fight some dark idiots like Voldemort and his Death Eaters.

The International Confederation of Wizards had played a part in the war against the Dark Lord Gellert Grindelwald. They held him back with several other Western European countries before the European Magus Association was even founded. Dumbledore had gotten his position in the ICW because he defeated Grindelwald, but now he had lost that and a lot of respect because of his lies and mistruths.

The EMA was founded so that Europe as a whole had a body that could stand against acts of terrorism like that started by Grindelwald, since the ICW was international, and couldn't always step in to help. Now the ICW and EMA had chosen to come together to side with a rebel faction of the UK magical world and offer their support. It was an unusual move on their part, especially because both of them agreed to breach ties with the UK ministry.

But then when he realised that many UK politicians had breached and flaunted international LAW over the years; human rights being high up on that list it was understandable that they would help take control from undesirables when given the chance, especially since it seemed that Voldemort planned on returning sometime soon and they needed that dealt with swiftly and hopefully without incident and certainly without loss of life.

Alastor couldn't help but feel that Dumbledore had realised the truth and wanted it to happen, to what ends he could only guess. It was just fortunate that the Death Eater that had been impersonating him knew what the ritual entailed, and Hope in foolishness or genius had a 'clever' plan to let Voldemort continue the ritual to return to his body with her blood, but that would change the structure of the magic as blood had to be unwillingly taken from the enemy, but just knowing about that and going would invalidate the 'unwillingly' part.

He looked back to the smug girl and could almost laugh, any parent would have been the proudest to have raised her, but since she practically raised herself since her muggle relatives didn't want to know, Dumbledore had that to answer for too as anything could have happened to her.

She was wearing her new school uniform. It had a skirt. It was black, rippled, and made of artificial leather. It hung to her mid-thigh. She wore a black blouse that had the top and bottom few buttons open; the bottom trailed into tails. The blouse had the new Gryffindor crest on her left breast side on a pocket.

She wore a silk scarlet coloured tie. It was tied on her loosely and short over her small bust. She had on some black half boots tied loosely, but tight enough that he was certain she could run comfortably in them. Her socks were scarlet and long, up over her knees leaving only a three or four inches of bare skin visible on her thighs.

Then she was wearing a thin crimson jacket that didn't quite reach her hips with a large hood. The lining was black and it had zip pockets, and the Fairytale Academy crest on her left chest. There was a scarlet leather belt around her waist on the skirt with a black holster with her wand within on her right hip and a buckled pocket on the left.

"So, Mr. Moody, I take it you're against the old man!" she demanded, startling him out of his thoughts.

"Yes!" he growled with a tired sigh. "I would have to be crazy... I mean crazier to agree with Dumbledore on this. I knew there was something going on when he asked me to teach! Where is Barty Junior, anyway?" he asked, curious.

"In a cell chained to a wall!" she replied with a shrug. "We can't exactly hand him over to the ministry, and sending him away with the EMA or the ICW seems to be a moot point. The ministry has 'forbidden' them from entering or exiting UK soil with the threat of war, even though we outnumber them we have to play cautious for now. They just declared 'Hogwarts' an 'independent state' so that they could declare war on us without a moment's notice if we enter ministry territory.

"I found a loophole though. They have no legal right to dictate muggle land, and none of us are considered 'warlords' to the muggles, so we can go into their world whenever we want, but at the moment we can't exit the restraint shields that stop magicals from teleporting through any means, unauthorised or not in or out of the UK.

"We've been using... a clever device a friend of mine invented, or reinvented a while ago to keep in contact. However, you'll be amused to know that they still can't touch me because I'm too well connected no matter what laws they try my lawyers are running circles around them, and aren't afraid to use magical lore along with some other wealthy allies, families of friends of mine."

"I see," he grumbled, further impressed that the girl was so sneaky. "Are you sure you shouldn't be wearing green?" he asked, amused with himself.

She laughed, shaking her head. "The hat did mention something about Slytherin, but-." She shrugged. "Well, anyway, now you've been caught up, there are two guards outside and our lovely mediwitch is in her office if you need anything. Once you're up to it the guards will take you to 'your' quarters and you shall be fully updated."

He nodded as she shrugged and walked out of the doors with her two guards following her out into the hall.


	28. Scooping Secrets

Hope rolled her eyes as she was led through the school halls by her two bodyguards and looked them over rolling her eyes and shook her head, as they may have been some nice eye candy; they didn't need to follow her everywhere she went in the school.

"Nobody's going to attack me in the school!" she said with a sigh as they rounded a corner.

"One Draco Malfoy did two days ago!" one woman said. She had a German accent and ginger hair in a ponytail, and annoyed blue eyes. She had a nice sized bust and wore a black military style uniform, similar to what muggles would wear, minus any headwear. She was pretty, and fit, but had a bit of a temper, and anger management issues.

The other young woman was quite similar. Her uniform was the same, but her red hair was shorter, and kept from her green eyes with a black headband around her forehead, which allowed her hair to frame her pretty face nicely. She was more level headed and more 'military' than the other woman, and she was half Japanese, half American, but both were quite well versed in butt kicking.

Hope almost, almost felt sorry for Draco Malfoy as they didn't even draw one of their hidden weapons, wand, gun, or knife, but kicked his ass anyway before Hope had a chance to beat him up. They seemed to have taken pleasure in beating him up too. But then Hope had to restrain them a few days before that when they arrived as Malfoy was an ignorant insulting racist jerk and they were both muggle-born and proud of themselves and though had their own problems loved their families.

"Asuka...!" Hope finally complained, rolling her eyes as she replied to the first woman. "I really don't need you and Kallen to follow me around everywhere I go!"

"We have orders to protect you!" the second girl, Kallen said with a shrug. "I know it's probably annoying, but while you're allowing all of those snooty idiot Death Eater wannabes to stay here," she said, shrugging. She had a Japanese accent as she had lived there most of her life, but it was cute on her.

"And yes!" Asuka interrupted before Hope could speak. "We do know you can kick ass like a pro, but you're highly important, so we go where you go! Orders are orders, and unless they're sucky orders that we don't agree with, you're stuck with us."

Hope sighed, pouting sadly before taking a deep breath before they paused as they almost ran into Neville Longbottom, quite literally as he shifted uncomfortably as they all came to a stop and Hope's tensing bodyguards relaxed as there was no threat.

"H-Hope!" he stuttered in surprise.

She looked at him in his long black cargo trousers, and black shirt neatly done up with a scarlet tie. He had a scarlet belt with a holster and wand with black boots. His jacket was more of a coat also scarlet with hood and black lining, but it was longer than Hope's, over his rear half way down his thighs.

"Neville," she greeted before looking around him to see another boy and a girl shifting suspiciously. The boy was in a navy blue version of what Neville was wearing and the girl was in an emerald green version of Hope's outfit, only her blouse and tie were done up properly.

"Hey Terry, Tracey!" Hope greeted them in suspicion. "What are you guys up too?" she said, eying them all as they each had a Frontier camera and tablet PC for whatever it was they were doing.

"Lots of my house aren't wearing the new uniform," Tracey said with a smug smirk and an impish grin. "We're just exposing the rule breakers, and-." She paused with a sheepish smile as Hope gave her a look. "Well okay we were trying to take some pictures of 'rule breakers' so we could doctor the pictures and blackmail them into wearing their uniforms and being in the paper wearing them because it would be amusing."

"Sorry Hope," Terry said with an embarrassed grin. "We got bored, and Luna and Ginny were with Daphne and her new partner Susan, and the four of them together were scary as they plotted something, giggling all the time."

"Daphne is my best friend and I love her!" Tracey said with a sigh, "but she has always had a twisted sense of fun. Assigning her cases with Susan has found her a kindred spirit, and I've luckily had Astoria, and she doesn't take after her sister."

"You got busted!" said girl interrupted as she came up behind them wearing her new uniform in a similar fashion to Hope, but Hope's bodyguards already noticed her.

"So you were in on this too?" Hope asked while she nodded impishly, unashamed. "Well, as you were ladies, gentlemen!" she finished as she walked past the four and continued on her way while they stared after her and her bodyguards with open mouths before they remembered who she was and that she probably wished she had thought of it first.

"Aren't you going to stop them?" Kallen asked while she and her partner followed.

Hope looked at the two bodyguards and laughed. "Why would I want to do a thing like that?"

"Because otherwise it sets' a bad example, dummkopf...!" Asuka said rolling her eyes as she liked to throw around the idiot work a lot. "Aren't they apart of your odd little empire?"

Hope smiled as she turned another corner. "Yes, but they have minds of their own, Asuka. They're just seeing that some... disobedient little enemy-wanabees are put in their place! The new uniforms have been ready for the past week, and those male Slytherins are still wearing robes like dresses...

"... the girls too, but then at least dresses are a girl thing! Its time they get with the times. I have at least half of Slytherin wearing the uniforms, which shows that I garner more loyalty, respect, and support than Dumbledore ever could, even from them, disproving house stereotyping."

She shrugged as she came to a door that used to be a gargoyle statue to the head teachers office.


	29. The Ultimate Secret of Headmasters Past

Hope looked over the new entrance to the heads office half-amused as she didn't like having to destroy pieces of history but it had been that stubborn they were left with little choice and this was the most efficient as rewriting the wards was too much and very few people had that kind of talent.

They ended up having to tear apart many wards and old enchantments to get in too. They had employed Bill Weasley and his team of ward crackers from Gringotts to get the job done without causing any unnecessary damage.

Bill had been only too happy to have the extra work while in the country, and the fact it was messing with Dumbledore added some icing to the job. Dumbledore had been pestering his mother and father ever since they decided to side with Hope. He was still annoyed that his brother Percy was a ministry stooge, and that Ronald was a Dumbledore worshipping puppet.

Hope and her body guarding girls entered the door and luckily a friend of Bill's managed to get the moving stairs working again, so they stepped on them, and they started ascending them to the top as walking too much could be a drag where they stepped off at another wooden door, entering without knocking.

The office was different. It was plain so far with a large oak desk and empty chair in front of it with many screaming and abusive paintings on the side wall cussing at Hope and her guards. Then there was a huge library of books and trinkets lining the walls; a giant telescope, and a phoenix on a golden perch.

"Oh, Fawkes is still here!" Hope commented in surprise. "You really plan on staying don't you?" she asked as she slumped down into the comfortable office chair at the desk where several monitors set on with Windows systems for her to use, in lock mode.

The phoenix gave her a note of agreement. "Well, whatever," she said, shrugging, "but betray me and the school to Dumbledore bird an I'll have to test out how immortal you really are!" she threatened, smirking while the bird seemed to gulp and her bodyguards took stations at the door to her new office since McGonagall was happy staying where she was, and Hope wanted to have all of the stuff Dumbledore left behind checked out as well as search for the 'mythical' Hogwarts Vault that was said to be in the headmasters office somewhere.

"This is a travesty!" one of the previous head teachers paintings said loudly while he glared at Hope, "a pathetic little girl using the headmaster's office as her own personal study!"

"Dumbledore will be back!" another agreed wholeheartedly.

"I'm sorry did you say something?" she asked, looking up at the men while rolling her eyes while they were outraged as she was amused with them and wished she got to piss off the real deal years ago.

However, they looked around when Luna Lovegood and Hermione Granger came around a corner from where the large telescope was on the tiered balcony that ran around the upper floor. Why an idiot who had no imagination would look to the stars was beyond them.

"Hope!" Hermione called down with a grin. "We've finally found the headmaster's vault!" she said in glee while the previous heads looked on in terror.

"You cannot open it!" one of them roared in panic.

"Nonsense...!" Luna disagreed. "It's actually quite poor magic... so Kairi, can we open it?" she asked, causing Hope to grimace as she still didn't have a clue how Luna found out her first name as she had been using her second name as it sounded more, normal, and hopeful, and glared at Ginny while she blushed as it was likely her doing. But then Luna was a reporter, and a good one, having a father who was a somewhat reporter helped her out as she had some experience in the art of being a snoop.

Hope shrugged with a cool sigh as they ignored the paintings cries as she climbed the stairs up to join her friends. "Hang on, Luna, weren't you with Ginny plotting something with Daphne and Susan?"

"Oh, yes I was," she agreed with a wide smile happy Hope noticed her so much. "That was a lot of fun, but that was also this morning, and I have been helping Hermione for the past two hours, and now we finally have the vault, and know how to open it." She was beaming with as much excitement as Hermione as they led her to a huge metal door that flickered with an illusion of bare wall a few times as the enchantment had obviously been messed with by Luna and Hermione.

"Wow, a bare wall, who would have suspected in all of this junk that it was the one spare wall with space for a secret door?" Hope asked sarcastically while Luna and Hermione both looked just as disappointed in the past headmasters. "So how do you open it?" she asked curiously.

"It's already unlocked, and now!" Hermione said, flicking her wand they continued to ignore all of the screaming, desperate paintings. Lights blazed to life within the dark vault as the door burst open dramatically as they would have thought as the previous headmasters did share douchy traits with Dumbledore.

They looked around in awe as it contained stacks and stacks of books and scrolls of ages undetermined, likely worth thousands to millions of pounds or galleons depending on the currency they preferred at the time. However, most importantly there were several paintings on the walls, shielding their eyes from the sudden light.

However, they didn't look at them properly at first as they saw the glass coffin in the centre of the wealth of knowledge. It was like ice, and Hope walked over, staring within as there was a young girl inside with her skin in states of bursting open. She was blonde and about their age wearing standard black robes of an older style. She was about thirteen or fourteen with her face frozen in a terrible agony. Other than that she would have been pretty with pale skin, nearly perfectly preserved within her confinement. There were gems in the coffin at her feet of beautiful icy blue, glowing up and out elegantly.

"I hate him you know?"

They were startled by the voice of a depressed girl as the coffin lit up with white light shining up from the girl's body. Then a transparent, not quite ghost form of the girl sat weightlessly on top of her coffin, cross-legged and bare footed, perfect, not mangled or hurt and in pain like her body was.

"He would visit me once a year on my birthday, but this year he came early!" she said coldly. "He just smiles while I tell him how I wish for him to die a terribly painful death! When he came though, he told me he had to leave, and that evil was forcing him away from the school, and ignored me when I told him he was evil, but he did tell me he would be back for me!" she said while her cool blue eyes looked down at her body beneath her butt.

"It's horrible being half-dead!" she said as she sat back, placing her hands behind herself to lean on. "I can't even go more than a few metres from my own body, which is why I am within this crypt too far to scream for help, the other side of the door. I am but a prisoner of my own older brother. I still couldn't say whether it was Alberforth, Albus, or Gellert who hit me with that curse, but… no… I do know who hurt me, and even in death, I couldn't just die and get some rest."

"You are... a Dumbledore?" Hope asked in shock, feeling pity for the girl, and a longing to comfort her in her arms because she knew what it was like for her own family to hurt her, as she had the stupid Dursley's to deal with for most of her life.

The cute blonde nodded her head with a sigh. "I was six and attacked by some muggle boys. I was playing in our back garden, and had some bouts of accidental magic. I suppose I went crazy with heartache, pain, and fear. My father went to jail for attacking those foolish boys as a muggle hater; I wish he had not. My magic had become unstable, and I would have went to hospital where they would keep me, and that wasn't good; they wouldn't care to understand and hurt me more. I would never get any help, and my freedom and happiness would have been forfeit through no fault of my own.

"Then I killed my mother in accidental magic; I blew her up," she said with a lump in her throat and a whimper of shame. "Albus resented having to take care of me after that, maybe he even feared me because of it!" she hissed. "I was fourteen when he and his friend Gellert Grindelwald got into a fight as Alberforth challenged him-them, and for once Albus chose me and our brother. I do not know what happened after that but I was frozen within this magic, neither alive, nor dead."

"It's okay now Ariana!" She was soothed by the cool voice of a woman on the wall. She wore a long black dress with a corset to boost up her assets. She was a beautiful brunette with cool green eyes and Hermione and Luna both gave each other looks as they noticed the resemblance to Hope.

She looked back with a light dusting of pink to her cheeks. "Thank you Morgan!" she said, embarrassed.

"You're Morgana le Fay?" Hermione asked while the woman nodded. "Then you were locked away to stop you from influencing students?"

"She wasn't all legends made her out to be, quite different in many respects, but I suppose that would be nice if it was true!" interrupted a man wearing dark green with silver coloured armour and a ruby encrusted sword on his hip. He had wild red hair and a neatly trimmed red goatee around his lips. "She was my favourite students. She came with her friend, Emrys, but there wasn't much we could teach that they didn't know, so they became students for only a short while. It was annoying that Morgana didn't have any interest in men, and liked flirting with Rowena, but I suppose it was amusing. It wasn't long after they arrived that we made her and Emrys teachers."

"Godric Gryffindor!" Hope muttered in awe as it was written on the bottom of his golden frame. "The school was stolen out of your power by following head teachers!"

"Indeed!" interrupted an older man with brown hair. He was tall, thin and clean shaven wearing a royal blue tunic and black 'tights' and blue robe left open.

"Merlin... wow... that's an earlier likeness, but then I don't think I've seen a picture where you don't have a beard and white hair!" Luna commented as if she was talking about the weather.

Merlin looked at her in surprise. "This is me as I lived and breathed. I never did like more than a bit of stubble, gets itchy quick. But as Godric was saying... Morgan and I travelled to Hogwarts together to learn, but in that we stayed to teach. I was in Salazar's house and we became close friends, while Godric had Morgan, and tried to get her to be his, but she didn't have eyes for him, but another."

"Well, introductions are in order!" interrupted a beautiful red haired woman as she slid over into Morgana's painting, holding the other witches hand. She had blue eyes and was wearing a long flowing icy blue dress, pretty much showing that Morgana had eyes for her. "I am Guinevere, and yes I was queen of Camelot, and also a witch, and back then I was a student, and did not understand what love was when I married Arthur, and Lancelot covered for me and Morgan when we were sneaking off together, which was where the legend of Morgana le Fay as the great and powerful evil witch of legend came from, 'kidnapping' me. Though, she was extraordinarily gifted and powerful witch, which was likely what drew me in at first, she never was bad.

"Anyway, I can tell you more some other time, introductions, I almost forgot you haven't been introduced to some... sorry, I tend to babble when I'm nervous. These are Rowena, Helga, and Salazar since you have been introduced to me and the others!" she finished introductions.

"Charmed!" the man with the rough beard, and black hair said with a slight bow of his head. He was dressed in black armour and he had muscles upon muscles. His eyes were dark but friendly. He was a warmer person than any of them expected, but they had just gotten proof that history glossed over things, lied, or bent the truth as he would be depicted as a noble, not a fierce warrior.

"I am Rowena Ravenclaw. It is nice to meet you!" the woman in the blue robes said neatly. She had long blonde hair to her waist and cool brown eyes. She must have been a lady of wealth when she was alive, and maybe she actually had title in the muggle world as it was obvious she was actually muggle-born rather than the pureblood history mentioned, but the same was surprisingly likely with Salazar.

"And I am Helga Hufflepuff," the last woman said with a slight Norwegian accent. "What are you children doing here anyway?" she asked in curiosity. She was wearing a yellow dress. She had short brown hair, and pale grey eyes, but like the other women was nicely shaped and beautiful, though she had some more detailed curves and much huger assets.

"I threw Dumbledore out ages ago!" Hope commented with a shrug while they all looked at her in shock. "Bastard old man messed with me for the last time. Now we're practically at civil war with the ministry and we are creating the Unified Mystical Commonwealth to set right what he and everyone else have done in their greed to the magical world while my company Fairytale holds Fairytale Academy, formally Hogwarts aloft."

"So you are Hope Potter?" Morgana asked with a small grin.

"Kairi Hope Potter!" Luna corrected as she liked Hope's first name so much she felt it was a shame not to use it every chance she got.

"I like that name," Guinevere said with a small smile. "Kairi; sounds oriental, but anyway, you can call me Gwen, everyone else does."

"Yes, well, these are Hermione Granger, and Luna Lovegood!" Kairi/Hope introduced her friends. "I still can't believe the previous head teachers are still screaming at us. We cut them off from leaving their frames to keep them 'loyal' to the school, but we're trying to find a way to destroy them all, as some are 'unbreakable'."

"Head teachers are chosen mainly by their willingness to make sure we never leave," Merlin said with a sigh. "We're dangerous to the administration of the ministry and school because of our knowledge and talent, which even after our deaths are here within us, and we weren't some of the greatest mage in your history for nothing, so none of them could destroy our paintings. Then that fool Albus Dumbledore dumped his sister within this vault with us. He wasn't even trying to find a way that she would survive outside of freezing her, even though we could have tried to help her ourselves as she is still innocent, but without a living person we are powerless, especially disconnected from the school. I don't even think he really thinks about her anymore."

"It's not very nice!" Ariana commented with a shrug as she had gotten used to it and found everything so boring. "But at least I've kind of gotten over the attack on me all those years ago. Not much I could do but think and let it go. Those boys ruined my life, but then Albus ruined my death! I don't think those boys understood what they did to me was wrong because of the evils in the world!"

Hope moved forward and smiled, reaching out to the apparation of Ariana's consciousness, she stroked her ghostly cheek.

"I will try to save you," Hope said with a sad smile, "but not like this," she said when suddenly the girl screamed away as Hope was pointing her wand at the ice.

The gems stopped glowing as the ice started melting at increasing speeds while she continued to scream in terror and pain.

"Hope, what do you think you're doing? Hermione cried out in horror. "You're going to kill her!?" she yelled out, but Luna surprisingly stopped her from interfering holding her around her arms while she struggled, and none of the paintings said anything, but watched in sadness and hope.

Ariana sat up screaming and withering in pain as the ice became a puddle, slashes grazing her skin, pealing it roar. Hope pointed her wand at the girl as she dropped to her knees beside her, muttering repeatedly as her eyes wouldn't leave Ariana's as she held the girls face as her skin split and pealed.

"That's it girl, you have it!" Salazar said. "The skin splitting curse, terribly potent...!"

The blonde girls screaming had lessoned to whimpers as she was crying, curled up, bloodied in Hope's arms, but the bleeding had stopped and the curse, over slowly.

"Hope," Ariana's disused voice muttered while she had tears in her eyes.

"W-what's happening?" Hermione asked as they watched as the girl was alight with silver and shrunk within her clothes but she was still cut up. It stopped and she was just a small child in oversized robes.

"The unicorn blood in the ice that kept her alive...!" Morgana said. "It can give a normal person a half-life to kill a creature so pure to survive on its blood. But to have the pure creature's death forced on another innocent creature so that they could live – magic sometimes acts in ways we cannot predict. I think it wanted to give her another start. It would never be able to do more than a few years, but eight on such a young body?"

"It's okay now Ariana!" Hope said, kissing the girls forehead. "Everything will be okay from now on, but why the old man never knew what curse hurt her-?"

"It was his!" Ariana's small whimper was almost missed. "A-Alberforth didn't know magic like it and Gellert threw the torture curse around, even using it on Alberforth."

"Never mind now sweetheart," Hope said, cooing over the small girl. "You're safe now," she said before looking up as her guards had turned up. "We have to get her to our mediwitch," she said before standing with Ariana curled up, cradled in her arms. "Hermione, Luna, get this lot out and replace the previous heads with them if you could be dolls."

"How did you know?" Hermione asked before she could leave the vault. "How did you know what spell to counter?"

"It's a part of the Project!" she replied as she walked out, "and Gellert was very forthcoming with information, but believed Ariana was dead!" she finished as she left down the stairs and out of the office.


	30. An Unconditional Secret of Family outside of Blood

"Miss. Potter...?" McGonagall asked as she was talking with Moody in the infirmary when Hope charged in with her bodyguards following and placed a small child on the nearest bed, stroking her sweaty and bloodied blonde hair while Pomfrey quickly charged over with her wand out with McGonagall trailing after her.

"Skin splitting hex...!" Hope answered the unasked question so Pomfrey got straight onto repairing the damage with her wand and potions.

"Who did this to the child?" McGonagall demanded in a rage.

"This is Ariana Dumbledore," she replied and the two women gasped. "She's the old man's sister, and he did this to her over one hundred years ago. He was in a fight with his brother and Gellert when they were all kids, and she had been a casualty. Albus instead of letting her die; he froze her before his curse could do its worse. I didn't know about her, but Gellert is being very cooperative with the Canadian officials of the ICW, so I knew what to do to counter the curse, just in case. If he could use a curse like that once; he could do it again and again on anyone who got in his way if angry enough."

Ariana had fallen asleep after having drunk many different potions and having some healing charms placed on her.

"She should be okay after a good long rest," the mediwitch said. "Miss. Potter…? What are we going to do with her? We can't let Albus try to take her, and why do my scans say she is fourteen?"

"Unicorn blood in the ice..."

"I see," she replied. "This was the result of killing a pure creature to save a pure creatures life."

"Dumbledore shall not have her!" Hope said coldly. "Professor McGonagall, could you please prepare her for her adoption with the correct papers. If we do this quick I can adopt her long before Albus Dumbledore has a clue what is going on."

"And how exactly do you...?" she trailed off. "She has two brothers, and the other might be willing to sign her over to you."

Hope nodded as she turned to her bodyguards. "Find Alberforth Dumbledore and bring him to my office in within one hour!" she commanded and for the first time they saluted and turned, leaving the infirmary and their protection detail for the other girl, and because they realised they respected Kairi Hope Potter more than they respected anyone else.

"I'll be in my office!" she continued to McGonagall and Pomfrey before exiting after her bodyguards.

Professor McGonagall realised she was witnessing history in the making, and that the world she knew was crumbling for something new, and without Albus Dumbledore around to trick her into believing it was wrong; she was excited. She gave Pomfrey a nod, bid Moody a farewell, and headed off to get the papers for Hope sorted out knowing who to contact.

Hope had cleaned up, and put on a new uniform before she returned to her office, sitting behind her desk while Hermione and Luna had been joined by some others as they helped tear the previous heads from the wall, taking off the plaster and leaving bare stone as they hung some of the greatest witches and wizards ever in their stead while they continued screaming and demanding, even though some of the paintings had been destroyed while others were harder to break.

There was a knock on the door a moment later where McGonagall entered, followed by Asuka and Kallen, dragging Alberforth Dumbledore into the office before dropping him before Hope's desk, to the floor. It was not exactly how she expected him delivered, but good enough. He looked up relieved it was her before standing and brushing himself off. He didn't look as surprised as he should have that they had found the founders paintings and set them free as he was smarter and stronger than he let on.

"I thought it was Albus, back in charge again for a moment, and worse than before!" he said quickly, "peeved that I sold the bar! So, you want something from me?" he asked, curiously.

McGonagall placed papers in front of him. "Sign these and never return," she said while he tried to look at them she went to stop him. "It would be better that you don't read them because you wouldn't-!"

However, he had read, picking them up his eyes widened impossibly and he was shaking in fury as he picked up a pen from the desk and signed outright.

"Lady Potter, please look after her for me. I have someone to murder, if you will excuse me!" he said, and she nodded while he turned and walked out of the door at her nod.

"Was that wise?" McGonagall asked.

Hope shook her head. "I don't know, but if he was Dumbledore's killer we could easily take over the rest without looking like the bad guys. It could be better that way, and we could just take over as the next 'light' and take out the ministry with ease."

"Miss. Potter," McGonagall sighed before 'looking the other way'. "I know because of a tournament loophole that you and your selected 'advisors' are permitted to stave off classes; it would be nice for you to attend, and slow down with all of your plans. You are fourteen years old and have put so much on your shoulders; I don't want you to make yourself ill."

"Kairi is a very caring person!" Luna interrupted. "She has big plans for everyone to be happy, and Dumbledore and the ministry won't let us be the incredible people we can be. The Unified Mystical Commonwealth is a wonderful plan to unite, not just mage but others too. It could be amazing, if only we have faith Professor, and you guide the students to choose their own fate."

She sighed, smiling. "Kids these days; too smart, but it is nice to look into a new future for once," she said as she gave them a nod and left them to their own vices.

The door open a few moments later and Gabrielle walked with a smile. She looked smoking hot in her new uniform as she sat up on Hope's desk, facing her with her legs open, showing her scarlet coloured panties with 'for Hope's eyes only' printed in black, causing the brunette to blush and smile.

"Kairi!" she said with a loving smile, as she was like Luna and liked her first name as it was also something French as well as Japanese. "I have been sent to tell you that the new maze has been finally complete to finish this silly tournament."

"Thank you, Gabby," she returned her smile and patted her leg before resting her hand there with a wide smile as Gabby looked so happy. "So everything is set for Voldemort's return?"

"Yes," she agreed, holding Hope's hand to her left leg with a naughty-cheeky smile. "Professor's Flitwick, Hagrid, and Sprout have been seeing to it personally with some warmage and security adding some of their own things in to make it a little more difficult and fun."

"Fun to watch at least...!" Ginny interrupted as she hopped up onto the desk next to Gabrielle, grinning. "Hermione keeps fretting about the plan, but even she has faith in you, Hope!"

"I just worry, okay!" Hermione said from where she was with Luna and Susan, and some boys, stuffing paintings into a dimension altered trunk so they all fit while ignoring their pleas. "You're my best friend Hope, and well... you're the first real friend I've ever had, so, well-," she stopped as the other girls were giggling as she was embarrassed.

"Don't worry too much!" Gabrielle chimed angelically. "My big sister has told me to look after Kairi while she has to train for the tournament. Madam Maxime may know of our plan but does not want either Hogwarts champions showing her champion up."

"Silly, Cedric is the Hogwarts champion," Ginny said pulling the girl into a sideward's hug, laughing. "Hope is going to represent Fairytale Academy now, making this 'technically' a three school race again."

Hope smiled widely as she stood from her seat kissing both girls on the cheek each. "Well, finish up here guys, I'm going to go and see how Ariana is doing since I am technically her new mother."

"Say what?" Hermione asked with wide eyes. "I just thought you were making her your little sister or something!"

She rolled her eyes. "It wasn't that simple-."

"That would invite the old man to join her family too!" Susan said scowling at the thought. "He could have used that to try taking leadership of the Potter family and destroy the New Commonwealth before it's truly off the ground."

"Well, dibs on being her aunty!" Hermione said smartly.

"Dibs too...!" Ginny and Luna both agreed while they were all laughing, and Hope slipped out of the room.

It had been a few hours. Hope was sitting at Ariana's side, holding her hand while cuts started sealing and healing when her eyes carefully peeled open, looking directly at Hope.

"Hey there!" Hope said, and the girl smiled at her a little.

"T-thank you f-for freeing me!" she replied tiredly. "B-but what will happen to me now. Albus won't try to take me away will he?" she asked in worry.

"He could and likely would try," she answered, not sugar-coating anything for her as she may have looked six, and had an emotional range that had lowered since her de-aging she was still over one hundred, even if most of that time was spent in the vault, she had the company of some very smart mage. "I won't let him, and I couldn't allow you to go to Alberforth as he isn't fit to be anyone's guardian anymore, but he did sign papers that... well... I adopted you."

"So... you're my new mother?"

Hope sighed before nodding her head. "I suppose if that's what you want, or you could just call me, Hope?"

"Mommy!" the girl cried out, so starved for attention, love and warmth she threw herself into the loving embrace of her new mother and snuggled up into the girl hero's warmth, sobbing in happiness.

Hope smiled. It was why she loved her second name so much. She got to give hope to this scared child who had lived so long without ever having lived. Hope promised that Ariana would get to experience everything good life had to offer, and finally she would get to go to school and learn magic.


	31. The Secret through the Maze

Peter Pettigrew had escaped Azkaban. That was going through the minds of many students at Fairytale Academy. The truth was likely more sinister as the ministry and Dumbledore tried to fight the newly forming Unified Mystical Commonwealth created by the magical UK's hero, Kairi Hope Potter. She was becoming a beacon of hope as her company spread its wings worldwide, but still she had the last task of the tournament and the 'Project' to complete, but that was more long term.

However, the UMC (Unified Mystical Commonwealth) was a threat to the ministry because it chose to be new, and take lousy traditions and throw them away for something shiny and revolutionary. It chose to save the hope that the magical people should have felt, stopping Dumbledore and the ministry in its wake; stopping them by using lies and false promises to trick people into false hope. That way, finally, the magical UK would not stand in the way of magical world progress as it had for so long.

Hope smiled as little Ariana acted like the carefree child she should have been all those years ago, glommping her awake as she had snuck out of her bed, and climbed into bed with Hope; her new mother. It was a weird experience, playing the mother to a lonely girl who had been a teenager for over a century, and then turned into a six year old girl. Though she suspected that it would be odd, just adopting a child; at her age at least, but she had no choice, for Ariana's sake she had to use the broken system to fix her pour little girl.

Hope was blushing as she wasn't actually wearing anything under her covers as it was getting to be hot occasionally as spring approached, but she didn't mind as Ariana slid her PJ clad self-up against her smooth and warm body under the covers. Ariana had no qualms against her nudity, and Hope supposed that was either a sign of her times, or a magical world Wicca thing, children of the earth things that she had heard about.

"Ari...!" Hope complained half-heartedly while she cuddled the cute girl, kissing her forehead lovingly as she snuggled. The girl needed her; she needed a mother rather than a big sister, and honestly, Hope enjoyed the child's attention.

"But mother!" the small girl reprimanded right back with a wide smile as Hope had gotten used to being called mother, or mommy if Ariana was feeling more childish. "It is time to get up. You have to do this tournament thing, and destroy Voldemort or some such so that we can all live happily ever after until you finally defeat my foolish brother and put him in his place for the pain, heartache, and misery she has put too many people through!"

"Okay already!" she replied, laughing while cuddling her sweet child. "Just give me a minute to hold you. But I still can't wait to have Pixystory Junior Academy up and running for the likes of you, so you can make friends, have fun, and bother other wee little babies of total adorability!" she said tickling the girl.

Ariana giggled and cried for Hope to stop, which she complied with after a few minutes and Ariana sighed, resting her left cheek on her young mothers' small breasts.

"Mommy, thank you for looking after me, and loving me...-!"

"You're all mine now, so no backsies!" she replied, cuddling her girl. "But don't tell Fleur any of this, or she'll be jealous if she knew you had been all over me, and monopolising my bed!"

"That's scandalous talk mother!" she declared. "I will find my very own girlfriend when I am older like you... again!" she said, mater-of-fact.

Hope laughed; pleased her – daughter was so clever; it made for better jokes, and more teasing.

She had to struggle not to fall back to sleep as she climbed out of bed stark naked and carrying Ariana to her bed, which was the other side of the room and plonked her down on it, yawning.

"Ari, hurry up and get dressed, and don't forget to make your bed," Hope said as she rushed off for her clothes.

She had had a long shower the night before so she wouldn't need one that morning, and took Ariana in with her to the girls communal bathroom for some pampering. The other girls were all quick to coo over Ariana and help clean her with all sorts of gels and products before they all relaxed in the huge tub together with water jets to need the muscles free from stress.

Hope dressed in black military gear for comfort and durability that morning and felt she needed to be ready for war with what she had going on. She laughed as she looked at Ariana as she had gotten dressed in her matching little outfit, but hers had shorts and a little pink beret perched on her head, ruining the whole black look she had been going for to emulate Hope.

"Cool, add more obstacles! Hope said to McGonagall not realising that was so troublesome for when she was in the maze!" Hope said to herself as she sighed while in the dark of the hedges later that day wishing she could be with Ariana cuddling, or Fleur. They hedges were even obscuring the sun, and annoying.

"I don't suppose you'll move out of my way will you?"

"Nope, sorry!" the white haired young woman in front of her said with a soft smile. She was pale wearing long flowing white robes, and by the contours to her body and her bare feet, nothing else. "I'm only here because my owner asked me too, and she is really nice to me."

"So... you are a nature spirit?" Hope asked because she was certain no vampire, banshee, or siren would willingly be any humans pet, and she wasn't a veela, and didn't look coerced, forced, or enslaved. If she was Hope knew she would have had to save her as she had a saving-people complex according to Hermione.

She nodded with a smile. "I am a cloud nymph!" she readily agreed. "My owner saved my life while I was exploring as I was being hunted by men who use nature for their own sick pleasures. She set the others free. I had been untouched by them, saved just in time. I chose to bond with her, and be her familiar to show my deepest admiration, respect, gratitude, and love."

Hope sighed again, rubbing her eyes. "Well what do I have to do to be allowed to go free?"

"You just need to come to me!" she said with a smile. "The darkness must turn back, the light must not pass."

"Well, okay!" she happily agreed and walked up to the cute nymph, kissed her lips briefly as she passed and slapped her butt while laughing as the nymph looked gobsmacked as she turned to watch Hope heading off further into the maze.

"How did you beat the magic? I have worked for so long so that no one would hurt me like they tried to!"

Hope looked back and smiled. "I'm neither dark nor light, if anything I'm a little pale, and I certainly am not glowing or a shadow, and neither am I words!" she said, shrugging sheepishly as she headed around a corner while the nymph realised that Hope was not a dark or light witch and that for the first time in her life, she met a mage who was just magical and followed what they believed in, and not the ideology of others; she was a girl who chose that path, and chose to let others choose for themselves.

The Girl Hero, The Saviour, the Girl-Who-Lived sighed as she came across something odd indeed.

"Please stop that! I said you can look but don't touch! That was the deal!" the Sphinx said in annoyance to the oddly dressed girl with deep purple hair. She was wearing purple silks of an Arabian style with her nicely sized chest covered, wearing baggy silk trousers that still hugged her butt nicely, and she was bare foot.

The sphinx glared at her while pulling her top back over her huge breasts as the purple haired girl had been playing with them.

"I was only curious; never seen a sphinxes titties before, and they are so big and firm, and bouncy I couldn't help myself!" the purple haired teen said glare pouting.

Hope cleared her throat and they turned to her, and while the purple haired girl giggled, the tan skinned, dark haired blue eyed sphinx went bright red in the face.

"Don't tell anyone she did that and I'll let you pass with no trouble!" the sphinx was quick to say.

"O-kay...!" Hope agreed and the sphinx rushed away around a few corners on all four lion paws, but Hope internally added that she wouldn't have anyway because she was a nice person.

"She has some really nice boobs, don't you think?" the girl asked with a mixed English and Egyptian accent, grinning. Her skin had a light darkness and her eyes were yellow. Hope couldn't say no as she agreed, so nodded her head, brightening her new foe.

"Now I'm here as a free genie doing a favour for Maxime," she said eagerly. "I help her out, she helps me out, nothing else, not my type, but we go way back. I helped her a lot when we were young. It was kind of amusing. Her mother was a giant and, funny thing. I tricked it into freeing me by offering her magic, but enough about that.

"Most of my magic centre's on the wishes of other's. So to get passed me you have to make a wish that I can't turn on you. However, wishes all come at a price, so unless you want to back track you have to pay me for your wish."

"What do you want?" Hope asked suspiciously.

"Make your wish, and then you pay my price."

"I wish my first wish was without payment!" she said smugly.

The genie blinked several times in surprise before twirling her right hand lazily and with a sigh as her fingers sparked purple. "Done, but... now you're stuck with me, Master, because you implied that you expected more wish's from me.

"The genie handbook clearly states I'm allowed to give only one freebee, so now until I have plenty of rewards from you I'm all yours, and not going anywhere! And... well, you're really cute so I don't think I'll be going anywhere for a long while."

"How do I get myself into these messes...!?" Hope asked herself, groaning. "Though, I suppose this is a first for me!" she muttered before turning to her new genie, and if her 'rewards' were all of a naughty nature, which she wouldn't doubt after what she saw, she could delegate them, and maybe Luna and Ginny would be happy paying her for her, as they both came on to her a lot together, so they were likely more open to that sort of thing right now as Ginny bragged – a lot; it was hot, and Hope hadn't been with Fleur fully, yet.

"So what is your name?"

"Jeanie!" she answered.

Hope nodded slowly. "Of course, a genie called Jeanie."

She shook her head and shrugged. "Well anyway Jeanie; I have a plot to pull off on an unsuspecting Dark Lord, if you wouldn't mind taking yourself someplace else, like I don't know, but…

"Okay, I have an idea, first thing first, your payments are naughty, right?" she asked, and Jeanie nodded in agreement. "Lesbian only?" she asked, and again got a huge nod. "I can get a friend or other girl to do it instead?"

"Sure if they're pretty," she agreed. "Genies are very sexual creatures, you just so happened to have one who likes other girls. Some genies have been evil and never grant wishes right, twisting your words. I think they get off on making their masters lives a living hell.

But some want payment like me, or other things, and some like to do things right and free and amuse themselves with the consequences accuracy can achieve. Believe it or not but if the wording is off slightly those bitches will take advantage!"

"Good to know!" she agreed with a grin. "Then for my first charged wish. I wish for you to transport me to the centre of the maze!"

"Yes My Mistress!" she chimed, saluting as they burst away in purple stardust to reappear next to the tournament cup. "Umm... Mistress... that cup is a portkey that would leave the school! Maxime never mentioned that!"

"Yeah yeah, I know!" she replied, rolling her eyes. "We did it so that I can be captured to ruin some douches resurrection!"

"Well, I see," she replied, not actually seeing, but she figured it would all clear itself up while she hung out with her new master. "Anyway, teleporting is at least a make out session!" she said, licking her lips as she looked at Hope's hungrily.

"Cool!" Hope said, pretending she didn't notice that look. She was sure Fleur wouldn't mind her making out with her new genie if it was in a pinch if she had no one else to offer up. "Now, my next wish is that you find my girlfriend Fleur and lead her to my adoptive daughter, and protect them and my friends if you need to."

"That last one is like three whole wishes, do you agree to that?" she asked, excitedly. "I'll tell you what, it would normally cost more but I'm feeling generous, so three girls, topless together and for me to have free reign over their boobs for an hour!"

"Deal!" Hope agreed, shaking on it before grabbing the cup, and blasting away with the portkey tugging her on to her destination.

"Sweet...!" Jeanie said in glee. "An actual master who was willing to do all of that... or get other girls too, just for some wishes."

She had never been that lucky before, and she might have been where the three wishes thing came from as she wouldn't give men any wishes, and women only went so far before they got rid of her. She just wanted to have fun with cute girls, and they got mostly any wish they wanted in exchange; they were certainly mean, but now, she could barely wait, and was getting damp just thinking about her beautiful and powerful master.

She took a few deep breaths to calm down and push aside her naughty thoughts as she had to carry out her wishes first. She burst away quickly and startled the hot blonde young woman when she reappeared. She was a genie, and genies were quite adapt at knowing who people meant just by name; it was also how she knew her new masters name.

"Hey, I'm Jeanie, Master Kairi's new genie, and she sent me here to take you back as she has already gone to save the day and stuff."

Fleur looked at the genie and sighed. "Trust her to find a genie that could transport her to the portkey before I'm even half way. I know Cedric and I weren't allowed to win for our safety and the plan, but I hoped to do better."

She sighed and then looked at Jeanie suspiciously. "She has to pay you in naughty favours doesn't she?" she asked, hoping she was one of those genies as they tended to be the nicest variety, and not evil. It was uncommon knowledge but veela were more closely related than they were too human.

"Yep," she agreed as she happily led the way, tugging on Fleur's arm. "She already owes me three topless girls, together for an hour with their boobs, and a make out session with HER! I'm kind of hoping that you'll be okay with her making out with me. Your girlfriend is really cute, and got a lovely butt, not to mention she is one powerhouse magician."

Fleur smiled a little. "Well, yes, my Hope is very strong, stronger than she realises, and I suppose do not mind you getting to enjoy her lips as it is a perfectly reasonable debt, and then only because you're pretty and another girl."

"Thanks, I knew when I saw you were a veela that you would be up for it!" she said, smirking. "And don't worry you can have her virginity, just like you'll want her taking yours. But have you told her about that little trick you do to breed because that is kind of cool."

"I will have too," she said, rubbing her brow nervously. "It isn't like I could hide that when she makes me so hot that I can't hold back even in my panties."

"Hey, don't worry, girl!" Jeanie said with a smirk. "That cute babe you scored is awesome, so don't let her down because she needs to be very well satisfied," she said before they blast away in purple stardust to reappear by the stadium stands as she realised they had been walking in circles and she wasn't sure which way led out.

"Jeanie!" Maxime called as she was the first to reach them. "Is everything okay?"

"Oh, yeah, I just gave myself to Kairi Potter as she tried tricking me, and I want what I want, and tricks aren't fair!" she agreed with a grin.


	32. The Secret of the Invaders Invaded

Miles away in London the Ministry of Magic had been preparing to use every last ounce of force to attack Hogwarts and force the disobedient fools back under their control, and they had no doubt they were going to win with Albus Dumbledore in the lead.

However, there belief in victory was short lived when their wards collapsed from the inside out. Alberforth Dumbledore had been a smart and cunning man. He had once been offered a position with a secret muggle-born 'terror' organisation that fought from the shadows during the time of Voldemort, and killed off many purebloods that the ministry and Dumbledore cited as murder while letting pureblood murderers get away without punishment.

He wouldn't have really called them terrorist himself, more like freedom fighters, or rebels with a noble cause, even more so now they had backing from Fairytale to be her Black Ops.

However, he refused at that time. They did take in purebloods and half-bloods too because they weren't racists. They had been formed as an espionage outfit that had gotten good at quick takedowns of wards and barriers to take down and kill off or even capture to torture or magic information from Death Eaters as should have been done in times of terror or war.

The Death Eaters didn't abide by normal 'rules'. They saw it as war against the free, and against muggles who most times had no defence (as they didn't know they were at 'war') and wizards could care less. However, Albus stood in the way of ever seeking justice. That was why they were out, stalking known Death Eater's, killing them when the need arose, which was too often, sometimes saving muggle women and even muggle children from becoming victims of too many of the foulest crimes that made them barbaric.

After Voldemort had been defeated, and the Death Eater's cried 'we were forced-imperious' the outfit had gone quiet, laying low, and waiting, making families for themselves and building their forces as they knew that they were only in the calm before the storm.

They had recently seen what was going on, and that finally the pureblood ideology was being forced from any real power, so once Alberforth went to them with the will to kill his own brother they were recalled, and they were eager to fight so that their families could have a future worth enjoying in the magical world, and that Albus Dumbledore would finally be dethroned.

It was just a bonus that they interrupted the final briefing on the Order and Ministries attack on the school, which would have brought with it war with the ICW, and EMA, which wouldn't have been nice as there were many countries who had adapted to the changing world that would send forces only too eager to help the New Commonwealth.

So they caught the ministry with their pants around their ankles, and they weren't kind in the spells they chose to attack with. It was mayhem and bedlam, mortar and marble flying as they were blown up with magic.

Alberforth Dumbledore had shaven and washed, neat and clean as he once remembered from when he was young and cared, now he showed that once more. He had a trimmed white beard, and short cut white hair from age. He was dressed in dragon hide leather armour with a black robe over it, left opened. He faced his brother, Albus wearing his usual purple robes with gold stars and moons with half-moon spectacles, and mind raping blue eyes that showed he had no common decency for privacy.

They both had wands drawn as they ignored the fighting around them as aurors and other ministry employees fought; many aurors and employees turning on the ministry, showing that they really worked for the commonwealth. They knew they had too. The ministry and Albus Dumbledore were crazy, and they were afraid, but given a new place to stand and fight they grabbed it with everything they had and shook hands as they sided with brothers and sister, magic unified.

"It's time you are taken out Albus!" Alberforth growled dangerously as his cold grey eyes held no love for his brother any longer; not even pity. "You've been getting away with this shit for too long! It's about time I stood up and stopped it before more innocent people die because ridiculous purebloods get their jollies off on murder! And then you get your jollies off on letting them get away with it, don't you, you old bastard?!"

"Come now, Alberforth!" Albus said with a kindly smile, arms wide open. "If we were to sully our hands with the blood of pure wizards there would be no ancient families left, so you must understand that they need to have a chance to learn the error of their ways. It is of course for the Greater Good of wizard kind that they be taught right from wrong."

"Who gave you that right!" he demanded heatedly but waited no answer as he knew it would never satisfy. "You're totally insane aren't you...?!" Alberforth commented but again didn't care for an answer as he continued. "You've been given so much power, and had so many powerful men and women come to you for advice over the years that you believe you and only you can know what is best! You! The GREAT Albus Dumbledore imprisoned our little sister for over one hundred years when a fourteen year old girl freed her, and saved her from YOUR hex in a few minutes!"

"W-what...!?" Albus stuttered out in shock. "Ariana is free and alive...!? No... that can't be...! I did the right thing by saving her life, and then fulfilling her prophecy!" he declared in anguish.

"What prophecy...!?" Alberforth demanded as he knew there was supposedly one involving Hope, not that anyone knew what that said, but never Ariana.

"It was about her destroying Gellert Grindelwald!" he replied. "That was why I took so long to act. I hoped without me he would stay away, and change for the better! I acted, and though I managed to subdue my old friend I would have not been able to kill him because he was prophesised to be destroyed by Ariana. I was told the prophecy. I knew she would never be able to learn back then, so I did what I had too."

"She's had a long time to get better, emotionally!" Alberforth said, growling. "So why don't you tell me this prophecy; you've made me curious enough to hold back your death for a moment more."

"Very well," he agreed to buy time to think of a way to escape with his trusted Order as they never were prepared to be attacked.

Albus wasn't quite sure whether he could beat his brother in a duel. He may try to make people believe he was all powerful, but just like with everyone of power, there was always someone who could get lucky, or have that one spell you had never heard of that got you. Plus, he knew his brother well enough that he knew he was powerful in his own right, even if other's were ignorant of that fact.

"She came, tormented from the past of ice and magic... with two brothers... one in the shadows of greatness; the other thwarted of hope... once claimed by her family, she shall hold a new path, and be the one to stand, and fight to slay down the Destroyer of Dreams, for once, for hope, to find peace."

"You always have been fascinated by fortune telling!" Alberforth growled out as he battered away a spell someone tried to hit him with and continued. "So let's see, you think you're this Shadow of Greatness and I was hopeful or something like that?" he asked and Albus nodded, eager for him to see reason. "Yeah, well quite honestly one man's interpretation is far from enough, but I always did say fortune telling was a load of bull!"

"But Alberforth!" he replied shaking his head as if his younger brother was still a small child in need of some kind of lecture. "I claimed her, and I am family! I shall claim her again!" he said, smiling.

"Too late!" he replied, smirking smugly. "Ariana is whole again, six years old to regain the life you stole in your internal greed. I signed over her adoption to Kairi Hope Potter!" he said smirking while Albus stared at him in horror. "Ariana is no longer a Dumbledore. She is now Ariana Potter and there is nothing you can do now!" he laughed before weaving to his right, and then left as Albus fired in anger.

Alberforth grinned cruelly as he deflected a spell and blast back another; this one deadly green, trying to get him fast. Albus conjured a shield made out of metal to take the hit, throwing it away as he became a flurry of movement with his brother, ripping the ministry foyer apart in their battle, which would become a legend.

It would be the day, Albus Dumbledore would be seen to have equals, and a day where the power in the world shifted.

Back at Hogwarts Minerva McGonagall was concerned when she had gotten word that the ministry and Dumbledore had been plotting an attack on the academy. However, hearing the rest of the news was a relief.

"Alberforth Dumbledore had turned up with rebel muggle-borns and their allies!" the young man was saying as he was out of breath. "I'm just glad that I managed to sneak out of there in one piece. The battle is still going on, and wow, I thought Albus Dumbledore was supposed to be the best, but his brother was whipping out all of the big stuff on him, last I saw."

"Very well," she said, turning to where Maxime was with that genie girl (who held Ariana in a cute cuddle) and Fleur as Flitwick had joined them. She was with Sprout so made a motion and they quickly hurried over to see what was going on and to update their allies as Hope's bodyguards were with them and worried as they grew attached to the Girl-Who-Lived.


	33. The Greatest Secrets Ever NOT Told

Hope Potter had been captured, blood used and all of that, but her plan would have to change slightly as she watched as the girl in front of her was laughing maniacally as she looked down at her newly resurrected body.

She was a few inches shorter than Hope, and she had short ruffled black hair and pale skin with pitch black eyes and veins showing on her forehead and cheeks, running down her neck. She was naked with small pale breasts at around fourteen, nearly fifteen years old, and some light pubic hair between her legs.

The girl looked down at her own body not realising what was wrong at first before double taking after her few moments of elation ended, and finally realising through her glee that something had gone terribly wrong.

She squealed in horror, hiding herself in embarrassment by crossing her arms across her chest while Peter Pettigrew stared at her from behind as she was probably the only girl he had ever seen naked. Her wand flew from where he had it, into her hand in less than a moment. She cut him down in her humiliation, and sliced through his body with a spell. He dropped to the ground bloodied and dead.

Hope was a little surprised, just a little because she would have likely acting in that exact way if Pettigrew peek in on her too. He was obviously a freaking pervert. Anyway it was a girl thing to show solidarity when perverted old bastards were concerned, and if she hadn't been busy freeing herself during the distraction she might have shot him herself. Plus he was responsible for her parents' deaths, and a total creep-oid.

Though then again, the girl before her obviously did the deed, but the more she discovered about Dumbledore and his evil (in other words insanity) he could have been the cause from the start. Researching what little she could find, 'Tom' Riddle was quite obviously a troubled child from the beginning. Then slowly 'he' became a model student and nobody questioned that, ever.

With the way Albus Dumbledore had imprisoned his own sister between life and dead, Hope wouldn't be surprised by anything that old man did. Looking to the facts, Peter Pettigrew would have been obvious to Dumbledore. Sirius had mentioned not remembering much about why he decided Pettigrew would make the better Secret Keeper.

Though, that wasn't to say the rat was totally talentless. He did become an animagus after all. Sirius admitted that he hadn't actually known why he chose Pettigrew over Remus, and every time he tried to say it was because Remus was a werewolf, Sirius just didn't seem to believe that himself the more he said it the more stupid it sounded. Remus Lupin had always been clever, and despite his illness he was always nice and understanding within reason of course.

That was why Hope chose to want answers, not revenge. The girl before her had angry tears in her eyes. Voldemort couldn't feel beyond anger, but she could. She had stripped her humanity away in her anger at the world, but her resurrection gave her a new life. She may have still been flowing with dark magic, but she had her soul back, renewed, regenerated, and whole; she could feel again.

"Oh, wow!" Hope startled the girl finally as she had freed herself from where she had let that ugly rat fool tie her to the tombstone of 'Voldemort's' father. "My arch nemesis is actually a girl! Who the hell would have figured that one out?!" she asked herself in wonder while she twiddled her wand after summoning it without any focus like 'Voldemort' had hers. She wanted to spend a few minutes talking with her new 'friend' while her new 'friend' wouldn't feel as threatened.

Hope laughed as the 'new' girl stared at her, confused and rightfully concerned before she continued, "so it undid all of the spells and bull shit you did to pretend to be a boy and make people, even Dumbledore think of you as... wait, Dumbledore wouldn't stomach a female dark – well whatever, so he would probably convince himself, well-." She gestured towards her foe.

"What did you do to me?!" she demanded in a cool and collect voice. It was soft, young, and feminine, nothing how it once was. It managed to betray her nervousness with a slight waver, as she stopped covering herself since Pettigrew was dead and Hope, her enemy yes, was also a girl, which she would have never had qualms with being naked in front of in her original body.

"I gave you my blood willingly!" she answered, shrugging while Volde-chick screeched in anger and flung a spell at her.

Hope battered it away since it wasn't very deadly. "Captured your imposter a while back," she added, shrugging as she nudged another spell away. "So what is your real name anyway?"

"Fate!" she spat out angrily. "Tabitha Fate Riddle!" she replied hatefully. "Named after my filthy muggle grandmother and Fate was just ironic wasn't it. I disguised myself as that filthy man because women were treated like second class citizens in the magical world, and my minions would have never followed me, no matter how afraid of me they were!"

She turned around and bent over, not realising that Hope checked out her nice firm butt (and the rest) while gulping as her enemy was really hot as she grabbed a long black robe and pulled it over herself, covering her body before she turned back to Hope, glaring at her, she continued.

"I used the name Fate, and I made sure the filthy purists were afraid of me. I had an idea, to make myself represented as a boy, and out of hate, so I always remembered; I used my filthy muggle fathers' name. I used mental and physical illusions and tricks at first to change people's perspective of me, and they were so easy to control, and once they believed I was male, they bowed before me with ease, or maybe they were gay; I couldn't care less!"

"Hope isn't my first name either, though I used it too much," Hope replied with a sheepish grin. "My name is Kairi!" she said, shrugging. "I asked McGonagall about that. I was apparently named after some girl my mother knew from school. The girl died for my mother. She was Japanese and that's why it's a little odd sounding, so I go by Hope, maybe to give people hope.

"Hmm... but mainly because Dumbledore called me it, probably to trick people because of the hope thing, so maybe I should use my real name. If for nothing more than to piss off the old man. It would also honour my mother's friend and saviour," she muttered the last to herself (though Tabitha heard every word) in thought before shrugging it away for later evaluation.

"Why should I care girl!?" she demanded in spite, but it had lost all impact that it used to have, and the way she said 'girl' was kind of evil being adorable. "Why are you no longer afraid of me!?" she demanded and looked close to having a temper tantrum.

"Umm... well, you're like my age and I've seen that cute body of yours naked," she replied, shrugging. "It's also kind of a little hard to be afraid of a schoolgirl in a bathrobe!" she added with an amused smirking grin.

"I heard people fear you!"

"I'm awesome, and not in a bathrobe!"

"Not like me you're not!" she replied, pouting and glaring, but it just bounced off and she realised how that sounded, and started blushing. "Anyway, this is NOT a bathrobe!" she tried to correct.

"Right, well Tabby," she said, shrugging as she pulled out a coin. "I'm really going to hate having to spring my trap on you now, but whatever!"

Tabitha's eyes widened before the world faded to black as she should have realised that if they knew her plans they would have a trap waiting for her. She always did underestimate people, but she couldn't help but feel intrigued by Hope – by Kairi Potter – The Saviour Magician, and she was cute, cute was good.


	34. The Secrets in the Naughty Girls

Tabitha woke later in a bedroom, chained to the bed with shackles around her small wrists and ankles. She tried struggling, but it was no good. She was stuck, wandless, and worse of all; someone had dressed her in pink pyjamas with adorable cute, fluffy white bunnies on them.

"Oh, morning sleepyhead...!" Hope chimed with a wide grin as she was sitting in her new school uniform on the end of the bed tying her shoelaces. "Sorry I can't stay and hang out, but my girlfriend said she would keep you occupied until I get back from classes since you seem so tied up at the moment!" she punned as there was a knock on the door.

Hope finished her laces, hopped off the bed, and opened the door and smiled as Fleur was the other side. She invited her in and gave her a long, lingering kiss on her lips, sucking her tongue into her mouth before pulling back with a small sigh.

"Are you sure you don't mind babysitting my evil little sister?" she asked. "She was okay last night being watched by Hermione because she never woke up."

"Everything will be perfectly fine my love!" Fleur replied with a wide loving, and hungry smile. "You promised as long as I do not kill her or permanently harm her that I could do whatever I want to her. I was thinking that I would practice on her what she enjoyed doing to innocent people, just so she understands what it would feel like."

Tabitha gulped as she looked at the blonde beauty before steeling herself for a tough few hours until her archenemy returned, maybe to torture her herself. A few years ago she would have laughed at the thought of the girl (pretending to be a boy because of Dumbledore) stooping so low as to torture her enemies, but seeing she was actually beating the ministry and Order without so much as one life lost yet, she was impressed, and scared of that kind of power.

Hope smiled and kissed her girlfriends soft lips. "I expect her to be sobbing when I return!" she said, hugging her girl and squeezing her butt before looking to Tabitha. "You're lucky I'm a girl, so no stupid boys allowed to help teach you to be a good girl, but I have lots of lovely girl friends," she said, shrugging as she left the room and Fleur grinned as she stroked her fingers through the ex-Dark Lords hair and over her cheeks with a dark grin as she drew her wand, Tabitha gulped.

"Rictusempra"

Tabitha Fate Riddle squealed in laughter, squirming on the bed, tugging at her shackles, and wheezing for breath with tears trailing from her eyes. She had never imagined begging anyone to stop using such a babyish spell on her. Then she had never imagined Potter would beat her, let alone capture her as a fourteen year old girl again, so there was precedence for huge surprises.

Hope was happy that she managed to get the nice Professor Sinatra to babysit Ariana while she went to classes, as the dark skinned teacher hadn't anything to do that day as most of her classes were at night, as the astronomy teacher. Hope had promised to get back to classes since the tournament was finally over and paid Sinatra with some books and stuff from the muggle world to help with her classes as they were far ahead of magical people in astronomy as they had actually gone into space.

McGonagall wouldn't stop nagging her about the classes she was missing. She had asked Jeanie to babysit but she said 'no', expecting it to be a wish, and she had already had some fun with Ginny, Luna, and Daphne, as it wasn't that hard to get Daphne to agree with Ginny and Luna under a few conditions that Hope had to pay at a later date. Daphne was really that loyal, it was nice to have a close friend like that, and Ginny and Luna, though very loyal were getting a bit kinky.

"Hey Hope!" she was interrupted in her trek to class and thoughts of her friends, by a close friend, Tracey Davis looking edible as she skipped over from behind and cuddle-held her right arm while Daphne just took her left in a more lady like manner, both linking their fingers through hers to hold hands.

"You're running late too. Daph and I were up late with Astoria, Ginny, Luna... and well some other girls. We got Angelina from Gryffindor to let us all use the girl's prefect baths for some nice soaking, and we had drinks and snacks and played silly games. I know you have your new pet to play with, but you could have come along. And Hermione didn't come either, so what was she up too?"

"It was to celebrate your victory!" Daphne agreed.

"Hermione was babysitting my evil little sister," Hope said sheepishly. "And babysitting my newly acquired daughter," she added, smiling nervously while blushing bright red in the cheeks. "Sorry, I know, but I went to well, Fleur's room to celebrate with her, and we well-." Her cheeks darkened while both of her friends stared at her and smirked knowingly as it was obvious what was left unsaid.

"Wow!" Tracey said in glee for her friend. "Was it good...? Was she good to you?"

"Of course!" she quickly agreed with a dreamy smile. "And I got Fleur to babysit Tabby for me this morning while I'm in classes."

"That is... I still can barely believe it!" Daphne said with a head shake. "Voldemort was actually a girl, and because of the ritual he reversed all of his tricks, and turned herself into a teen again!"

Hope shrugged impishly. "I know... it must seem weird that I want to give her a chance to repent for all of the stuff she did while angry with the world that had forsaken her. The way the world was before I started changing it, nobody cared to help a little orphan girl. If anything, Dumbledore and the teachers made things harder in the beginning until she got smart and started playing with the world the way they did.

"It's kind of sad when you think about it. Then normally Dumbledore tries to come along and be the hero, and the world loves him for it not realising that he created the villain in the first place. It's a shame that he escaped his brother during the ministry invasion. I've spoken with the goblins through Dobby, and they're tracking the rebels down for me as they've gone underground. I want them to join the Commonwealth fully. They have talents that we could utilise, and we have finances to support them further and hopefully stop dickheads like Dumbledore returning to our world-."

"Well here's class!" Tracey interrupted with a small smile as they stopped outside transfiguration. "I guess the world isn't going to suddenly get normal again anytime soon, but I think I like it like that!"

Hope returned to her room later that day after classes to find that Tabitha was still in her PJ's on the bed but the chains had been removed. She was on her hands and knees, panting and sweating while Fleur was the other side of the room with a freaked out look on her face as she watched Tabitha squirming as she now stared longingly at Hope.

"Umm... yeah...!" Fleur said in relief as she hurried over to the door. "She's... a freak... and has been begging me to call for you to punish her! And yeah... as long as I get to run away because I don't have a clue what she means by all of this, she's all yours."

"Huh?" Hope asked as Fleur gave her a quick kiss and a 'good luck' before running away out of the room. Hope turned back to Tabitha to see she was licking her lips hungrily as her eyes roamed up and down Hope's delightfully uniformed body.

"I love the new uniforms!" the Dark Lady Tabitha commented. "Will you punish me now...? Put me over your lap and spank me with your bare hand? Will you pull down my jammies and teach me to never be a naughty girl again by slapping my bare arse!?" she asked hopefully.

Hope now realised what was freaking out Fleur, as Fleur wasn't into 'that' kind of thing as veela tended towards the affectionate side of things, contrary to what their allure abilities might make witches and wizards think, and her 'torture' was only a joke to scare the girl, and it turned out that maybe Tabitha had just liked that, wanting it herself. She should have probably spoken to that crackpot Black she had heard of, Bellatrix Black and gotten that from her and vice versa.

Hope shrugged and walked over to the bed. She was stressed out with classes being so boring, so she dumped her bookbag, and even Tabitha was surprised when she sat and pulled her over her lap. She stroked her hand over the firm bottom and slapped.

Tabitha squeaked at the sharp sensation, squirming, but she didn't try to leave, and took slap after slap eagerly begging for more as Hope pulled her jammy bottoms down below, showing her tight, pale bare bottom, and it was a great way to relieve the tension of returning to classes by giving the girl a lovely spanking. She wasn't against trying something new; at least once, within reason, and it was Fleur's fault for starting it with the freaky dark witch, but she would have to spank this soft, smooth, firm butt on a regular basis.


	35. Secret Days

It was several weeks later, nearing the end of term in July that everything was different, and the Commonwealth was invited to the Wizengamot within the ministry to supposedly discuss terms of surrender.

They knew it was a trap, but whose trap was it really? It confused Tabitha. She had a headache just trying to keep up with the mess of traps as she walked into the chambers beside Hope.

Hope annoyingly kept her on very short reigns, but at the same time Tabitha liked being submissive to Hope. She got off on it and if she was lucky got to have her bare butt or pussy spanked, sometimes painfully hard which made her too horny sometimes that she wanted to hump any girl in the vicinity-well cute girl as she had standards-.

Well she had at least been given her wand back. It was odd how no one would trust her except for Hope. Hope was supposed to be her archenemy not her 'buddy' and certainly not the girl who spanked her with her being more than willing, but eager to the point where Tabitha begged for her butt to be slapped by the beautiful hero girl.

It was annoying that she realised that Hope was her best friend; she had a best friend. That was something she had never had before, and it was odd, and annoying, more annoying since Hope's friends didn't try to ostracise her, but some were nice to her, and others tried to be, or at least weren't hostile because they cared about Hope's feelings. That was annoying because it made her feel bad; feeling sometimes sucked, but she still enjoyed the positive feelings now she could once more.

The wizengamot was in full attendance with Dumbledore at its helm looking smug as smug could be.

"Stupid smug old bastard!" Tabitha hissed under her breath, and looking around the hall, none of the chairs were free. Hope shot her a grin as she heard her, and she blushed lightly.

"Ah, now all of... or at least some of the accused are here, let this trial begin!" Dumbledore announced happily as the doors behind them slammed shut with a boom, locking with wards.

Hope frowned as she handed over twenty pounds to Tabitha. "I really gave them too much credit. I at least thought the old nut case would 'humour' us first out of some morbid curiosity!"

"I've known him for over half a century!" she replied smugly as she placed the cash away with plans to buy some of her favourite snacks. "You've pissed him off too much, and you've grown way out of his power. I bet he thinks speed is of the essence... for the Greater Good and all that mumbo jumbo."

"Shut up girl!" one of Dumbledore's flunkies roared down at her. She flicked her wrist, wand in hand and he grabbed at his throat suffocating under her magic.

"Mind your manners minion!" she retorted, bored as her cold black eyes were now a solid green as she had practiced calming the dark magiks so she could look normal in public because her black eyes were creeping people out. So her skin had more colour and no veins showing, but that didn't mean she had lost any of her power. In fact, she felt stronger than ever, not having to hide who she was anymore, which wasted energy and magical power.

"Don't you know-?" she asked whimsically. "Minions should be seen, but never heard unless spoken too, but then again, sometimes an ignorant fool like you shouldn't be seen either!"

"Enough Riddle...!" Albus Dumbledore roared out, and she shrugged and let him breath as many people drew wand. Dumbledore was looking wary as he took count of the wizards and witches in long black coats with large hoods up hiding their faces in shadow with commonwealth badges on their chests. "You will all be charged with multiple counts of treason, murder, and kidnappings, so you will tell me where Ariana is now, Potter!"

"I think not, Mr. Dumbledore-."

Hope trailed off as they all felt the oppressive cold from the monstrous ghouls: dementors, fifty of them flooding into the room. The cold penetrated and they hadn't just affected the commonwealth but wizengamot too.

"Wow, who you gonna call?!" Hope asked in amusement.

"Ghostbusters...!" Hermione declared in glee as she stood the other side of Hope and held a large disc like two saucers on top of each other, like a Frisbee. She threw the disc into the dementors' ranks and it pulsed with silvery white light. The dementors' screamed in terror as the patronus light burnt into them,

The disc span at speed attached to a white gauntlet on Hermione's right arm with a silvery thread of light. The disc span with a whooshing sound, lighting the hall up brilliantly, and was shadowing everything in spectacular fashion. The dementors tried to flee. It was like a hurricane that only affected the ghouls, and started sucking them up, down the thread of light, making bulges, and into the gauntlet, bleeping with each one captured.

Then as fast as it happened it was over. The dementors had all been captured. Hermione made one little tugging motion and the disc flew back to her hand. She then connected it to her gauntlet and looked so very smug, and Tabitha loath to admit it but that girl deserved to be smug because that was awesome, so she was pleased she had switched sides because that move looked like it hurt.

"Now that was awesome!" Ginny said as she had her camera snapping away pictures. "If we weren't about to defeat the ministry those pictures would be on the front page of the Frontier mocking them!"

"Maybe the Quibbler could use them for an article on who to call if they have dementor troubles?" Luna suggested with a corky smile.

"Okay, back of tangent," Hope interrupted while the wizengamot stared at Hermione in horror as she pressed some buttons and the disc lit up in a rainbow of colours before it burst with light and thousands of multi coloured pyre flies burst out screaming in glee, hundreds of emotions filled the room before they all faded through the walls and ceiling, fading away to nothing.

"That was creepy!" Tabitha commented.

"Hermione...!" Hope reprimanded the sheepish girl with a sigh. "I said to destroy the dementors and set the souls free after we've finished here."

"I'm sorry!" she replied. "I really couldn't help myself. I was dying to know whether it would work the way you wanted it too when I found your unfinished work and finished it. It worked better than I ever imagined, and people say I'm a genius."

"Umm, thanks-."

"Enough of this you silly little girl's...!" Albus screamed out in anger, making some of his people jump. "Neither of you hold a candle to the genius of real wizards! You should both bow out and become obedient little wives-!"

Hope and Tabitha had exploded with power, shutting him up. Tabitha went back to her black eyed look and Hope's green had an unearthly glow in the pixilation. It was a sign that two witches within the chamber were far from weaklings, but S class powerhouses with genius level IQ's.

"No more playing games it is then Mr. Dumbledore!" Hope said, raising her wand, others joining her and Tabitha.

The lead man wearing the long coats stepped forward, pulling his hood down to reveal Alberforth Dumbledore as his power hummed to the forefront, wand in hand as others lowered hoods, including Alastor Moody with a special designed eye patch. Kallen and Asuka had left the ICW to join Hope in building the new Unified Commonwealth, standing to the side, wands drawn. They all wore black body armour under their coats similar to the muggle military.

"Now Albus, its time you were ended once and for all for what you have brought upon us all!" Alberforth hissed out venomously.

"Aurors...!" Dumbledore roared out smugly.


	36. Victory is never a Secret

Dumbledore called to arms again as he noticed nothing changed. However, again no fight broke out and he looked around to see aurors were around the hall turning on each other, some now sporting commonwealth auror uniforms with the new commonwealth badge over their right chest of gold and silver entwined on a green world.

Not just that but members of the wizengamot and audience turned on each other, a lot of which wore the new commonwealth symbol of unity.

"Looks like you've lost Albus Dumbledore!" Ginny commented as she had switched out her camera for her wand, standing at the ready to fight side by side with her girlfriend and love, Luna Lovegood, and yes, she did love more than good.

"YOU BITCH TRAITOR!"

She turned, surprised to see her brother's Ronald and Percy at commonwealth wand point, hands above their heads in the audience section of the hall looking down into the pit as if she had ever had any loyalty to anyone but her dear friend Kairi.

"Albus Dumbledore is a great wizard, and we will beat you!" Ron roared down angrily. "Good always triumphs over evil like you! Hanging out with filthy Slytherins, and now, look, a Dark Lord, two of them!"

Hope and Tabitha looked at themselves before checking each other with quick scans, frowning.

"I took the mental illusion off ages ago and everyone just accepted it," Hope commented with a frown.

"Well, I can't detect any traces, and mine aren't up either!" Tabitha said with a shrug.

"I pick up nothing!" Hope agreed with a nod.

Hermione chose to scan them both. "Nope, no illusions, at all," she agreed with them. "But I have heard of some psychosis' where people like Ronald just can't handle the raw truth, and believing Albus Dumbledore is always right is likely messing with his mind so he had been told Hope and Tabitha were male by Albus Dumbledore, so he just believes it on such blind, unconditional faith, even with proof to the contrary – I don't think that's healthy believing in the old man like he is a god."

"Professor Dumbledore is a god among normal men!" Ron shouted out in pride.

"So... where do I get one of those lovely commonwealth patches?" Lucius Malfoy asked as he stepped away from where he had been supporting the ministry and Dumbledore, mainly to get in the way of Potter, because he had nothing better to do, but now he knew crazy when he saw it. "M-Master," he said looking down at Tabitha. "You'll vouch for me won't you? I can do things right from now one, please for the love of the goddess save me from them!"

"You ran away hiding while I had to hide away as less than a GHOST!" she said coolly. "At least that idiot Pettigrew came and found me, but then I did kill him! I have to prove myself, so too would you!" she shrugged non-committing.

"H-he just admitted he was a Death Eater!" the minister Fudge cried out in anguish as if he didn't already know that.

Lucius snorted. "Honestly, I didn't want to be a Death Eater!" he retorted, turning his nose up at the idea. "I wanted to be a healer, but I never had that kind of talent, so I tried something else. My mother was an excellent cook, and I had her talent so I wanted to open a bakery. But my father never allowed me to learn, and go to as he put it: 'a filthy muggle school'.

"The magical world didn't have bakery schools!" he continued looking depressed. "I wanted to make pastries when I left Hogwarts. But the magical world doesn't have bakery school as I said. I had to hide my real desire at school to protect myself from people in my house who were likely doing the same, ironically. Then we had to deal with the rep that we never earned for being evil, and getting bullied for it.

"We were just kids!" he said rubbing his tired eyes. "Dumbledore never helped while I was at school, and my father certainly wouldn't have. To protect ourselves we've always had to do stupid things! I wanted to go to pastry collage in the muggle world, and you know what, Draco, my son may not know I know, but he wants to be a dancer. I've caught him at it, and he's pretty good, so if that's what he wants to do then I'm not going to force him to be a stupid lawyer like my father forced me! I want him to stop pretending to be a little prick and get a life like I wish I could have."

"Oh-kay...!" Tabitha said while everyone was staring at one of her former generals in utter shock. "That was-."

"Really odd," Hope commented with a nod. "So, are you going to say next that Bellatrix Lestrange is just misunderstood? That she wanted to be an auror?"

"No, she is bat shit crazy!" he replied with a shrug. "But it does have a somewhat reason. I'm not sure what the whole story was, but she was thirteen when your mother, Lily Evans saved her life when she fell down some stairs, which was a goodie-two-shoes thing most Gryffindor's would never do for a Slytherin, but she did without hesitation.

"Bellatrix got obsessed with paying Lily Evans back, walking her to class, doing homework together, and other things, and Lily enjoyed the extra company, not afraid to be friends with Slytherins. It got worse and worse, and Bella started having, extra feelings that weren't returned; it got to the point that Bella was stalking Lily, and rumour says during forth year that she got your mother drunk, and well-.

"Then there was one of your mothers best friends. She was from Japan, and a half-blood; her witch mother got a job for the ICW in London, so she went to Hogwarts. She was in Hufflepuff, and she and your mum with Alice Longbottom met on the train and became best friends, even though one was in a different house.

"Eventually things got bad, and Bella was deep in her obsession," he said with a shrug. "If she couldn't have Lily then no one could. It was the end of year seven. Kairi Sakami saved Lily's Evans's life and took the killing curse for her. Dumbledore swept her death under the carpet, and it would be two weeks after that that there was a huge battle between Lily and Bella, and not even Dumbledore could stop them when they attacked him together to keep him from interfering.

"Bellatrix ended up fleeing with insane cackles. Lily was said to have taken the last moments of Kairi's life to her death, her thoughts, feeling, her everything, and forced them onto Bella, torturing her day and night with her crimes and the guilt of betraying the one person she loved... Lily Evans!"

"Well that explains a lot!" Sirius mumbled from within the commonwealth soldiers next to Remus Lupin. "I don't know the full story either, but I can say that Kairi died for your mother, and Lily and Bella waged a battle that put any I had seen to shame. Watching the two trounce Dumbledore is a little fudgy though, and before I wouldn't have mentioned it... another one of his charms no doubt. Anyway, Lily and Bella were both two powerful and gifted witches, and neither scrimped on the dark magic, but again, Dumbledore swept it under the rug."

"But then all of the headmasters liked to do that!" Hope said coldly. "They couldn't stand the thought of change! It scared the shit out of them when in truth it should have excited them because change and progress are good things!"

"No girl!" Dumbledore growled out. "This is not change, it is conquest!"

She smiled up at him. "Yes I suppose it is, but conquest is change. All great empires fall when they wrong their people!"

"The end is neigh brother!" Alberforth shouted and fired. The battle was surprisingly depressing, and seriously one sided, and amounted to lots of people being stunned, and Albus Dumbledore grabbing some of his radicals and using his new common tactic of running away while Alberforth tried to cut him down just like a silly fool who won't except that he had lost and people knew that he was the bad guy this time.

"Wow!" Hope said, looking to Hermione she looked just how she felt. "That was kind of anticlimactic! I never even got to draw out my lightsabre!" she said, sighing as she pulled it out. It lit up blue like a sword and she shrugged, it seemed to have been accidently flung overhead, into the stands, spinning and everyone seemed to follow its path with their eyes. It swished through the air towards where Ronald Weasley had been left by Dumbledore as worthless, and hadn't been stunned as he was considered that pathetic.

Ronald had his wand drawn and aimed at his sister. Ginny hadn't even noticed until he roared out in his hate and everyone turned to him. Flicking his wand, the spell blazed into a wall as his hand at the wrist came off in a buzz of blue light, spinning to the floor with his wand as he cried out in agony, grabbing his bloodied stump and the lightsabre sliced into the wall behind him buzzing and sticking put.

"Oops!" Hope said while Ron, handless was dog-piled while he was crying. "I must have sweaty hands; tell him I said sorry!" she said not sounding sorry at all.

"Hope, for the love of-," Hermione said with a sigh as Hope did something with the watch on her left wrist and smirked as she disappeared in a beam of white light. "Stupid teleporter!" she said with a groan as it was annoyingly genius how it worked.

"Didn't Anakin Skywalker start down the road of Sith Lord after losing a hand?" Tabitha surprisingly asked, shocking them. "Hey, Star Wars is a classic, and so I might have while still an evil wraith watched the new movies, so sue me."

Hermione sighed before shrugging. "I suppose we shouldn't complain about everything being anticlimactic if it meant no one dies."

"Umm... it isn't quite over with Dumbledore still around!" Ginny interrupted, bringing down the mood.

"Ginny has a way of bringing down a girls buzz!" Luna commented. "Except in the bedroom... I heard you like being spanked, Tabitha. Ginny likes to spank me, and I don't mind, but maybe you could visit our room and I can watch her spanking you over her lap instead?!"

"Oh Merlin I don't want to hear this!" Hermione said, hurrying away. "I need one of those transporter watches!"

"Hey Hermione...!" Hope called from in the stands where she had reclaimed her lightsabre, turned it off and put it away, waving happily. "Do you think a pulse reactor engine driving on magic would be best or a phase transition engine? Because I can't for the life of me figure out which one would be best for my starfighter. They both hold so many good points and lots and lots of potential!?"

Hermione sighed as he rubbed her eyes. "I'll see you later and then we can discuss the pros and cons of each engine design, okay?" she said, giving in to her best friend as she always did, and always would because she had the imagination and drive to win at everything she did, even if it should have been at the very least improbable.

Anyway, if Hope did build a working space craft, she didn't want to miss being a part of the magical world's first ever space programme. Some idiots like Ronald believed that wizards could fly to the moon on brooms, but maybe, Hope was clever enough to put a ship around her broom and move their people into a brighter newer future.


	37. Does Love Hold Secrets?

Kairi Potter frowned as Gabrielle smiled as she was sitting on the older girls lap, straddling her and cuddling her while the war seemed to be over, finally. At least until the commonwealth truly decided that the Bulgarian system was stupid and made their first move to destroy it.

She sat back without a care on her couch while Fleur was sat next to them cuddled up in her right arm and little Ariana was happily cuddled in her left and snoozing away while Hermione sat to one side on another couch with Luna and Ginny next to her snuggled together, and last Daphne and Astoria Greengrass were nicely within Tracey Davis's arms, which Kairi chose to ignore or turn herself on more than she already was with Gabby on her lap and her older sister in her arm, but she had to be mindful as Ariana was still so little.

"So-this is it-I've lost!?" Tabitha chimed with a wicked grin from where she sat on the floor by Kairi's feet. She was dressed in a black leather sleeveless tee that only formed around her small chest showing a lot of skin around her tummy and back with tight black leather short-shorts over her butt leaving her long creamy white legs bear and last little black leather half-boots on her feet with leather collar around her neck, thick and with silver buckles and thick chain leash down the front over her small chest.

"Yep!" Kairi agreed with a grin while ruffling her sister's new pixy cut black hair as it made her look super adorable cut short and her whole evil thing just seemed to add to that.

"What about the old bastard!" she demanded heatedly looking up at them with a cool scowl across her lips. "That old joke has a lot to answer for, especially too me, and everyone I hurt! And that's not mentioning everyone else he hurt directly and indirectly because he is a control freak basket case!"

"Well, with your evidence and the evidence of others…" Hermione said slowly, "we should hopefully spread light on who he really is, and that he did what he wanted without a care for anybody else, just some kind of Greater Good that sounds like he just made up to try and justify the things he did to people!"

Ginny snorted un-lady like. "Ronald the douche hasn't gone home since Dumbledore and company fled, and dads finally putting his foot down and disowning him and Percy after joining the commonwealth in muggle affairs. I can't blame him or mum either, but I must say that I'm surprised how popular mums made the Gateway Restaurant, even after this new job dads making less money than her; they can actually treat us every once in a while now!"

"Well you deserve it!" Luna replied with a small smile.

"Bluh-bluh-bluh is all I hear!" Tabitha said while glaring at the blonde and red head.

"Just ignore her," Hope said, "she just wants her arse beaten!" she said thoughtfully while Tabitha slunk back against Kairi's leg to sulk and pout as her plan was failing. "Dumbledore will not let this go, ever, he is much too stubborn to just up and run away like a normal person!"

"Dicks going to take my place as the number one arsehole in the land!" Tabitha suggested. "But at least I have my youth back. Dumbledore still thinks he is all that and more, and that his order is all awesome and great good and other stuff before, after, and in between! He's worse than I ever was! I made sure my minions didn't rape and pillage, but he gets some sick pleasure in helping his get away with whatever they want!"

"The ministry won't play it quits either," Hermione said while reluctant to agree that Tabitha as the big-bag wasn't as bad as Dumbledore. "Once we left whatever remained of them have gotten together as if none of it happened. To them it's as if we hadn't invaded and conquered them and they're going about their duties as normal!"

"That is odd!" Kairi agreed as she startled Gabrielle and Fleur as she slid the younger girl from her lap onto her sisters and carefully slid from her seat as she pulled Ariana up into her arms still sound asleep in one simple movement before taking her and laying her carefully on the one free couch and wrapping her snuggly in a blanket before turning to the others.

"Those fools will join Dumbledore once they let reality set in and realise we have won!" she said as she watched as Gabrielle moved from her sisters lap, pouting to sit next to her and watch Kairi. "It is time for a-I think, reality check is in order for the students of this school at least to make sure they know they're now children of the mystical commonwealth!"

"I agree," Hermione said with a nod. "We can't have the Order or ministry influencing them. Heck, even Draco is getting with the program once he realised he would get to go to that Creative Arts Collage in York."

"He is more disturbing now than ever," Ginny said while a few of the others nodded in agreement. "He started some kind of dance club and forced some of his mates to join!"

Hermione snickered, "that was hilarious watching them trying to prove to McGonagall that they were a real club to get a small budget and a club room to practice, but I will say, Draco does have some moves on the dance floor so we couldn't deny him that as he had some girls from other houses involved too, and they weren't all left feet."

"Hey!" Kairi complained. "They have nothing on my mad dancing skills," she declared while they giggled as she wiggled her hips and made some disco poses.

"Maybe Draco could give you lessons!" Luna suggested because nobody else would, causing some suppressed giggling.

"No way!" she replied, pouting cutely. "I can't have a weakness," she said laughingly. "But all jokes aside I think it's time you went off to bed as I have to make sure my adorable little Ariana is tucked in, but Fleur, I'll see you later!" she said while giving her a quick kiss.


	38. Veela hold Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Contains some lemony goodness.

Kairi quivered as her breathing was harsh and it felt like her nerve clusters were on fire as her girlfriends' lips were on her bare breasts, sucking her little pink nipples and sending thunder through her spine. They were both naked in Kairi's bed and Fleur was all over the younger girl causing her to shudder with the simplest touch.

The Girl-Who-Lived reached out and touched her veela's secret. It was huge and engorged; her clitoris was like a more sensitive penis sliding out of Fleur's delicious pussy, which had no hair at all as it was smooth as veela didn't grow pubic hair, which embarrassed Kairi as she had trimmed hers (mainly because she knew how hairy Hermione was and she said she would trim if she started a naughty relationship even though Kairi hadn't been hairy) and it was like a little runway and Fleur liked it like that as that was a part of being human.

Fleur twitched and whimpered as Kairi touched her there. She squirted a little as it was too sensitive. But sensitive was brilliant in Kairi's books as she kissed her way down her loves body until her tongue was flicking it. It was soaking wet from her self-lubrications and only squirted more with Kairi's tongue touching it and the blonde herself crying out.

Kairi looked up with a smug grin. "If that's what happens with my little pink tongue just touching it… I wonder what would happen if…?"

She left the if hanging but Fleur's eyes nearly popped out of her head as she cried out when Kairi sucked half of the nine inch long, thick, wet, and creamy clit into her mouth. The creams and juices just flowed down Kairi's throat while she closed her eyes and moved her mouth up and down, using her tongue while the huge clitoris was in her mouth, and Fleur was certainly hers right then, and the veela didn't think there could be anything better.

Once Kairi let Fleur from her trace by sucking up and off her giant clit she looked at the blonde as her large firm breasts rose and fell rapidly.

"You crafty little… two can play at that!" Fleur said breathlessly as she grabbed her lover's soft creamy legs and she squealed and giggled as Fleur pulled her to fall back on her back and then the blonde girls face was buried between her thighs and her long tongue was buried in her loves love.

Kairi was pouring juices already but once Fleur's tongue was inside her she couldn't stop as she cried out with her fingers in her girlfriend's hair whimpering and crying out. She was pulling her love deeper into her twat. She needed to feel the fall length of Fleur's tongue inside her pussy, reaching areas yet unexplored and she had given Fleur her pussy explorer licence. And Fleur knew how to explore her pussy.

She came twice inside Fleur's mouth, whimpering while the blonde drank every last drop from her before she started kissing gently up over Kairi's cute pubic mound and continuing across her tight and tone tummy. She smiled as she reached her girlfriends small breasts as she eagerly nibbled and sucked on them as she continued to kiss Kairi's lips.

They looked into each other's eyes as they kissed and Kairi felt it, burning as it dribbled onto her hot entrance.

"C-can I?" Fleur asked with a small hopeful whimper but Kairi had already opened her legs wider, bucking her cute little hips up towards it so she took that for a yes.

Kairi whimpered and moaned as she felt the monster clit entering her, just a bit at a time. She shuddered and moaned as it both hurt and felt like ecstasy. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head as their juices mixed to increase the lubrication, helping Fleur to enter her deeper and deeper until the older girl found an obstruction and paused.

Fleur looked at Kairi as the younger girl had her eyes rolled back and was pushing her hips up while trying to get the rest of Fleur's clitoris inside her fanny. Fleur took that as permission and slid it straight through all the way, and Kairi gasped as she felt the sharp pain of her hymen breaking but it was over quick and the incredible feeling of Fleur's clit throbbing inside her replaced any pain.

They stayed like that for a few moments with Fleur kissing her girlfriends lips and leaking her own creams into the love of her existence. It felt like they both knew they belonged together in this moment of love. Then Fleur started moving, pumping herself inside the younger girl and they were both shudders, whimpers and groans as they finally went all out as Fleur sped up and started pumping for all she was worthwhile they both cried out in bliss and perfect sync.

It was early in the morning and Fleur's clitoris had shrunk down to normal girl size and she was laying back on the bed naked, the covers lost somewhere on the floor, and she had Kairi Hope Potter cuddled up, just as naked within her arms, comfortable and content just to relax after such a wonderful first time for both of them.

"I love you so much!" Fleur said while somehow cuddling her girlfriend tighter than before without hurting her.

"I love you more!" Kairi teased playfully as they were just in the right position that they could kiss so she stole a cum flavoured kiss from her girl.

Fleur laughed huskily as she could barely move, which was why the covers hadn't been picked up and slid over them both. She looked down her beautifully naked lover to where girl-girl cream still leaked out of her virgina and smiled widely.

"With everything that's happened," Fleur commented whimsically to change the subject or they could go on forever, "I'm so happy that we're here, and I know you have so much to do as you can't and should never stop what you've started but please, promise you'll always have time for me, Ariana, and your friends."

"Of cause!" she replied kissing her loves lips again and stroking her fingers through her long blonde hair. "I'll even make sure I have time for my sister. I did free her from her own darkness and self-loathing so I think I owe her some of my time too!"

Fleur smiled her widest. "You are such a good person to take her in," she said thoughtfully. "She may not ever say it, but I think she loves you somewhere inside her cool little perverted heart!"

Kairi smiled and nodded as her eyes drifted closed. "I'm an idiot, but she doesn't deserve my hate. And she needs my love. She has my blood. I gave it to her to bring her back. So she is my sister now and that is how things will be. I will trust her, and I think Ariana needs all of the dotting aunties she can get!"

"Yeah," Fleur agreed with a wide smile as she loved her girl even more with every passing second while her eyes drifted closed and they both fell into the land where dreams come true.


	39. Epilogue: The End Begins a Secret-Greater Adventure

"But Aunty Jeanie!" Ariana whined as she was getting a piggyback ride from Jeanie as the genie had somehow gotten roped into babysitting and she wasn't even getting payment.

The school year was coming to a close so most of Kairi's friends had exams to prepare for so Kairi couldn't get them to babysit, but she supposed she didn't mind too much as Ariana was a bundle of adorable joy.

"I can't make wishes yet!" the littlest blonde declared. "Mommy would be angry at you for taking naughty payments from me!"

Jeanie sighed with a shake of her head. "I did say that I'll grant all of your wishes for free until you're older as long as you don't tell anyone!"

"So, I wish you would destroy Albus Dumbledore so mommy doesn't worry about him being on the loose anymore!" she cited hopefully.

Jeanie sighed again. "Sorry, Love but you should know that I can't kill. I don't want to fall into the darkness by granting those sorts of wishes, and I would actually have to go and kill him. Master Kairi knows this and never asked anything like that, and I know she wouldn't ask that of me anyway."

"Oh," Ariana muttered sadly. "Well then I wish for candy!" she declared and grinned at Jeanie as she handed her a chocolate bar and she happily unwrapped it and started chewing.

Jeanie smiled as Ariana had her amusing moments. "So-my little honey bunny, where is it you want to go and play!"

"Pixystory!" she chimed out pointing in the direction of the building site to the east of the lake where the new school was being built.

"Nope-," Jeanie replied with a grin. "That's still a building site silly. You'll get to go there come the New Year!"

However, Ariana didn't seem to be listening as she was waving at somebody. "Aunt Daphne, Aunt Tori!" she called while giggling as the sisters had been spotted exiting the school followed by, "Aunty Tracey!" she added as she saw her exiting too and they grinned as they hurried over to see her.

"Hey, Jean, Ari!" Astoria greeted them with a smile. "It's morning break so we can play if you want for a little while!" she said directing that question to Ariana as the small girl loved to play games as she had a lot of catching up to do.

"Okay, can we play Hide and go Peek!?" she questioned hopefully.

"Hide and seek, huh!?" Daphne interrupted with a small grin. "Okay but no cheating, you understand?"

Ariana was nodding her head readily as she was helped down from Jeanie's back and the five girls began their games. Meanwhile, elsewhere in the castle Draco Malfoy wanted to smack his head into a wall, or Crabbe's as he just wasn't getting it through his thick head as he was with his two minions.

"Idiot!" he sighed out in exasperation as they walked through the hall looking for the snack-cart lady that normally set up in the Entrance Hall at break times. He had to hand it to Potter that the snack-cart was a brilliant idea to tie them over until lunch.

"Dumbledore, and the ministry have lost the war!" he said in exasperation. "Look see, there's-V-Voldemort, and yes she was and is a girl!" he declared while said girl was in her Hogwarts Slytherin uniform and turned as she heard her evil name stuttered as they reached her.

"I never understood the whole shitting yourselves at my name thing!" Tabitha said with a thoughtful frown. "If Dumbledore was responsible for that he is odder than we could have imagined!"

"Y-yeah!" Draco stuttered out as she was still an all mighty powerful Dark Lady so she should be respected and feared, only Potter could get away with whatever she wanted around this girl. "M-my minions-umm-buddies just aren't smart enough to get it!"

She smiled as she looked at the two huge boys. "Yeah, there fathers are really slow on the uptake too!" she agreed while she was amused with it. "But some people are just dopes!" she said when they were startled as Ginny Weasley and Luna Lovegood rushed passed with tablet and camera in hand.

Tabitha turned to look the way they charged. "Well, later, gotta go and see what those babes are up to before it's too late!" Tabitha called out as she was already charging after two of her favourite spankers as they had plenty free time to make sure she was a good girl.

She came to a stop with them in the Entrance Hall where Kairi was swinging her left leg around and smashing it into the face of a man while students crowded round and shattered his face, causing him to hit the ground, crying. Kairi looked banged up too as the fight had obviously been going on for a few minutes. Then there were a few other men too, sneering at her.

The men all wore beige auror robes but they had phoenix badges on their chests.

"I win!" Kairi hissed out. "So now you get out of my school or I will-!"

"Will what-get your arse kicked, bitch!?" one of the men asked, laughingly.

"Of course not!" she disagreed in humour. "I'll just start using magic!"

"Wait!" the leader said stepping back. "You mean you weren't enhancing your strength with magic?!"

"No!" she replied slowly and confused. "I honestly wasn't aware that I was supposed to as that guy did say no magic when he challenged me! And then I agreed to the terms of the fight!"

"You bitch!" the leader roared out as he charged. "FOR THE GREATER GOOD!" he cried out surprising Tabitha but she had already drawn her wand and the man went flying back and crashed through his two remaining allies where they would painfully try to pull themselves up, but they were now facing two S ranked magicians instead of just one.

"Hmm," Kairi mumbled while Tabitha moved to stand next to her, they were clashing in red and green uniforms, looking confused. "I think these guys are Dumbledore minions!" she said thoughtfully while looking to Tabitha she could only shrug and nod in agreement.

"I don't know, but whatever," she replied with a nod. "It doesn't matter anyway, let's just lock the jerks up so they don't cause trouble again!"

"Good idea!" she replied with a nod as Azkaban wasn't as bad as it was under ministry rule and the dementors had all been exterminated. "I can't believe that guy was that weak and he was enhancing his strength with magic!"

"Kind of pathetic, really!" Tabitha agreed with a pitying nod.

Elsewhere Hermione frowned as she was in a huge lab that 'didn't' exist because it was so 'secret' while looking at blueprints.

All they said at the top was two words.

Avalon City.

She smiled while thinking that the project was so close. The ministry and Dumbledore had fallen out of favour and though they tried to stay in control they couldn't hope to keep their previous power when so many people had just accepted the commonwealth as their new government as they actually cared and protected their children.

The world had changed and it was about time the ignorant realised that and got with the program.


	40. Coming Soon! - I KNOW YOUR SECRET 2: FORETOLD

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope Potter gets dragged into more trouble, but this time she has Valkyrie Cain and Skulduggery Pleasant on her side with Dumbledore and his Order causing problems and the rise of Darquesse in the near future, can Hope, Valkyrie, and their allies save the world from a broken light and a lonely egotistical dark sorceress in the making?

_Following are a couple of scenes from I Know Your Secret 2: Foretold._

**From Chapter 1:**

Valkyrie Cain felt like crap. She didn't have to feel like crap of course, but discovering you were likely going to destroy the world could put a girl in a bad position where feeling good in any way shape or form was not something she could stomach easily.

She could still smile, pull out the sarcasm and all that, but left to her own thoughts she annoyingly wallowed too much. Or brooded, so maybe she could wear a bat costume. Though, thinking that she did wear too much black.

Valkyrie looked to her reflection. The annoying reflection (of her) that Valkyrie was certain was broken and maybe even messed up in the head. The thing was hiding things from her. It had just stepped out of the mirror to take her place with her parents so Valkyrie could leave the house with no one the wiser.

At barely sixteen, Valkyrie was tall for a girl her age with long silky dark brown hair and cool dark eyes. She would say she was pretty. Though, she would have been more into herself if she hadn't been having late nights and bad dreams. So Valkyrie and her reflection: Reflection? Both looked tired with some dark marks under their eyes.

Valkyrie wasn't sure she cared what her reflection was keeping from her any-more. Did it even matter. If something happened to Valkyrie, she knew this thing; this shadow of her non-magical self would stay – and keep her life. Hopefully if that did happen, no one would ever need know that Valkyrie Cain – or Stephanie Edgley (her given name) was gone.

"I'm going out," Valkyrie said to her Reflection as she started stripping out of her PJ's. "You have to get ready for school," she added as she turned to see her reflection already stripped and she paused as she checked out her own nude body on her Reflection.

Valkyrie was slim with some nice tits. They weren't very big she would concede, but she liked them; they were plenty big enough for her, in her eyes. It meant they wouldn't weigh her down when she was fighting some new arsehole bent on murdering or enslaving the Mortals.

She had some dark hairs between her legs, and smooth everywhere else; her muscles taught and strong curving down to her firm arse. Her skin was likely too pale even without her late nights and fretful sleep, but some people could pull that off, and she noted she did as she was looking so hot and sexy in the nude.

"Are you going to molest me?" Valkyrie's Reflection asked suddenly as she stood straight, totally nude and unashamed as they were technically kind of the same person.

Valkyrie stared for a few moments more while she had automatically pulled on a pair of white knickers and a matching bra, as it was taking a little while for her to get over herself and take in what her Reflection just said.

Shaking her head clear Valkyrie realised she was really staring with way too much intensity at her naked Reflection. That was weird, but she caught herself licking her lips as while staring, which was weirder.

"No. Of course not," Valkyrie finally replied coldly as her cheeks lit up red. "And even if I wanted to do something like that. Your body… its mine. You belong to me. I can touch you wherever I want and whenever I want."

Surprisingly the Reflection smiled a little. "Of course. I do know you. You've thought about it. Quite a lot. And I'm you. So I suppose I've thought about it too. But that is rather egotistical of you to fancy yourself so much you want to… literally fuck yourself. To take your own virginity."

Valkyrie grit her teeth in anger. "Just shut up!" she hissed through her teeth, which caused her Irish accent to thicken slightly. "I'm-I'm not that bad. Just get dressed," she said as she tiredly pulled on her socks followed by black armoured trousers, tunic, and leather coat that hung to her knees while the Reflection pulled on her underwear and school uniform.

"Do you think she'll beat her?" the Reflection asked, once again startling Valkyrie. But at least the Reflection was fully dressed when Valkyrie turned back towards her, frowning. "This other girl from the visions. The magician who faces 'her'."

"I don't know," Valkyrie replied while shrugging. "You know what I do, and we never get a good look at her. But Darquesse seems to actually… I don't know. Like her."

"Maybe you could make Darquesse fall in love with you," the Reflection suddenly said with a nonchalant expression. "After all; she is you; and you already love yourself, so why wouldn't she be the same."

Valkyrie glared for a moment before she realised it wasn't doing anything so sighed tiredly. "One day I am just going to spank you and never let you back into the mirror so I don't have to keep that memory."

"You would enjoy that though, wouldn't you?" the Reflection asked, but didn't wait for an answer. "Its why none of your relationships can last. They all think its because nobody can outmatch Skulduggery. They all think that you're in love with a living skeleton, but I know the truth. Its not him they're competing with. Its you. Those boys. Fletcher. The vampire. They couldn't have you. Because you want yourself all to yourself. You want me... or maybe… just want Darquesse!?"

**From Chapter 2:**

"Anyway, I'm to understand that Sanctuary mage are quite a little… different to us. A little uptight, and can apparently be annoying.

"And this isn't exactly legit," Hope continued. "We've lost contact from the Sanctuary and the London Sanctuary has locked us out and wont talk." she added dark and mysteriously. "From what we found out something big is happening. All the psychics… seers on Earth are having the same doomsday visions."

"Say what?" Hermione asked worriedly.

Hope nodded with a shrug. "I know. And it starts there, so all the worlds other Sanctuaries are trying to take control of Ireland like the power hungry greedy pricks they are."

"Are we going to try gaining control of Ireland first?" Hermione asked while looking concerned.

"Oh, heck no," she replied while shaking her head. "Of course not. I want to find one of the most powerful sensitives on the planet and see this future for myself. If this is real… then this involves all of us too, not just the Sanctuaries.

"Well, anyway," Hope cheered smugly. "We have a direct connection from here. So, all will be well. And fun. Super fun. Since this connection hasn't been closed all should be well."

"Well," Hermione said while shaking her head. "A-are these seers the real deal or like ours?"

"Oh, yes they're the real deal," Hope said. "They're not like Trelawney was."

"Which means they've seen what?" Hermione asked in worry.

"Darquesse," Hope said in a sharp whisper, and almost laughed as Hermione held back a shudder. "The young lady who is apparently going to burn the world."

"Do you mean as in literally?" Hermione asked in fright. "As in killing the planet and everything on it?"

\-----------------

I will likely start uploading book 2 tomorrow. Though, from book 3 onward, chapters will slow down as they have not been complete yet. Thank you for your support.


	41. The Importance of Moving

**Authors Hello!**

Hi there, _sorry, not sorry. I've decided that I'm not going to bother with this site anymore, so you'll only be able to read my stuff on, Fanfiction.net from now on._

Thank you,

\--Erushel

 

[I am no longer planning to upload to  _www.archiveofourown,org_  as its engagement is seriously lacking, and though can be the same with other sites; this one seems to be the weakest and wasting my time, so I'm sorry that I have to leave.

You can continue reading this story here:  **[I Know Your Secret](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/8354496/1/I-Know-Your-Secret)**   or **[I Know Your Secret 2: Foretold](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/12942075/1/I-Know-Your-Secret-2-Foretold)** \- Thank you for reading.

You can also read my other stories here:  **[Erushel](https://www.fanfiction.net/u/1321356/) **\- as I have plenty of other stories for you to enjoy. Thank you for reading, and especially those who engaged.]

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there my dudes. I hope you've enjoyed this chapter. You know the drill, kudos, follow, fave, review... all of that good stuff. I also have a Twitter account @MyrddinCelestis you can follow me at, and a few lovely YouTube Channels you can subscribe to. They're new, and just an experiment, so I'll mostly be on my gaming channel as I love games. Anyway, links in profile... maybe, as I don't know whether I can put links in my profile here, but I'll give it a try.


End file.
